Partners in Crime
by gypsy rosalie
Summary: St Trinian's is put at risk when Flash gets mixed up with the most deadly organisation in the country. When attempts to save him and the school fail, Kelly is faced with a difficult decision. Flash/Kel
1. Just a business arrangement

FLASH

_I dream they've found me. It's dark and quiet and I think I'm in the basement at St Trinian's, and they're calling- calling my name._

'_How'd you find me?'_

'_Oh, we find _everyone_,' a man says, his voice is posh-like but it sounds sinister and I shake in my boots. The scene changes and I'm on the street, and people, faceless people are all around me, and there's no way out._

'_We'll find you, Harry, you can't hide forever!' and they close in on me- the last thing I see is the only thing I'm scared of, the symbol of all that's evil._

_The Black Jaguar._

I wake up in cold sweat and leap out of my bed, my heart hammers and I realize it was just a dream, and I'm standing in a defensive way like a right twat. I'm overcome by relief. The Black Jaguar is in the past, it's all in the past and I'm safe now. I've got me a new life with St T's, it's miles away and they all call me Flash, not Harry and I'm covered; I can change the colour of my car any old time and I can make a living easy. There ain't no way those bastards can track me down.

I lay back in my bed trying to think of stuff that'll help me sleep. My job. The innocent (don't think so) looks on the twins' faces when I tell 'em there's a problem with the Trinski. And then there's all the girls, my family, they really are.

And Kelly. Thinking about her does my head in. Her impish little smile when she wants me to do her a favour or summat.

I'll be seeing her tomorrow. I gotta ponce about as that Gerhardt mug one more time- just waltz into the gallery, pick up the cash and then…_she's giving me a lift. _I'm gonna grit my teeth and ask her again. Who knows- I'll have just scored her half a bar, she might go easy on me. She might even say yes.

Fat chance. But I'm still gonna try. And that's summat to look forward to tomorrow.

Summat to hope for.

* * *

TAYLOR

The party's only starting to die down but me and my mates don't wanna stop now, we just saved the bleedin' school, we should be entitled to another dance or two. I'm looking for another bottle to start on when I run into them slags- the Posh Totty, flinging their hair about like everyone wants to get stuck in it. They're giggling like kids, if I wasn't in a good mood I'd go over there and slap their smiles off.

'No!' I hear Chloe say. They're dishing the goss on someone, I can tell by their voices and I end up listening in even though I don't wanna.

'I swear, it's the truth! I heard her tell Annabelle when she got back in!'

'She _isn't!'_ Peaches says. I'm getting impatient here. Who ain't what?

'She _is!' _ Chelsea says. I wanna run over there and scream, 'WHO?'

'I never thought Kelly would actually accept Flash's offer!' Chloe squeals. What? Kel's gonna go out with Flash?

Chelsea looks happy she's got the news first, not that it'll do her much bleedin' good, everyone'll know by tomorrow anyways. '_Well,_ I heard her say that she didn't know why she agreed to go out with him, she was just caught up in the moment!'

Chloe giggles. 'She's probably going to pretend it's for business, or something silly like that, I'll wager!'

'Ooh, I wonder if it'll turn into anything!'

'You know, it could, a similar thing happened with my last boyfriend…'

Oh, shut up about your endless line of boyfriends! I wanna hear more about Kel, but the Totty have gone off into dithering slag land and I get bored of waiting and go back to looking for another bottle of scotch.

* * *

KELLY

I've finally found myself a few moments alone in the dorm- not an easy feat with this lot- and I'm left to marvel at myself, standing in front of the mirror, prettying myself up for _Flash. _Flash of all people!- whom I decided long ago never to get mixed up with. Being Head Girl means I have a duty to St Trinian's, and to all the girls. I have to be strong- and yet somewhere along the way, I let my guard down and said yes to him. Maybe it was the rush of adrenaline I felt after we successfully pulled off the Heist, or the fact that Flash had just embarrassed himself, dressed as a gay German for our sake, and I felt I owed him. I try to convince myself of these excuses, but neither one of them sounds like something I'd do. I'm just not that kind of girl.

Never again, Kelly Jones, I tell my reflection sternly. It gazes back at me, wide-eyed and confused, makeup and hair done with the utmost care. I've never gone to so much trouble for any reason- why now? A thought occurs to me, and I dismiss it in horror. I can't like Flash! I can't _allow _myself to- not that I do! I don't mix business with pleasure. And this is just business- Flash deserves something for his troubles.

That's ALL IT IS.

'Well, look at _you_!' Taylor lounges in the doorway with an irritating expression on her face. She waggles her eyebrows and I roll my eyes at her.

'You've right tarted yourself up, aincha?'

'Shut up, Taylor. It's just a business arrangement.' I fix her with a threatening stare, raising my eyebrows as high as they'll go. She takes no notice.

'Yea, righ'. _Business arrangement- _ oi! Watch it!' she dodges the hairbrush I hurl at her.

I don't know why my stomach gives a jolt as I step out into the corridor- I meant what I said about the business arrangement. I can hear whispers all around me- cameras on hockey sticks lurk around doors, heads disappear from view when I come close, but I know they are reappearing once I've gone past.

A group of first years are openly discussing the likely outcomes of the evening, and Tania and Tara are blatantly taking bets. I purse my lips at them and stand there, tapping my foot until they notice me and disperse, running off in all directions in such a hurry they forget their blackboard.

* * *

FLASH

I've been waiting at the foot of the stairs for about ten minutes. A group of nitwits are staring at me. I'm still unable to believe my luck- after nearly two years of wishing- asking- _ pleading_, even- to go out with her, she's actually said yes.

I fiddle nervously with my hat, taking it off, putting it back on, taking it off again, thinking for some stupid reason that doing this will prove that this is real, and I'm not just drunk or high or hallucinating.

'Course I know she's most likely just humouring me, 'cause I flogged the 'Vermeer' for the girls, but still a yes is a yes. Better make the most of it.

I think Camilla's come out to watch, her office door's open just a bit. And them all of a sudden Kelly's standing at the top of the stairs, and my eyes nearly pop out of my head, 'cause she's just so stunning. She's done herself beautiful, obviously taken a lot of time and I look down at myself for a second and feel like an idiot.

I'd gotten off work as early as possible and charged through my flat trying to make myself decent, and I'd ended up looking exactly the same as I always do.

Kelly smiles at me and walks down the stairs

s-l-o-w-l-y.

'Hello, Flash.'

She looks at me weirdly and I realize I'm gawping like a fish and quickly say 'Hey, Kel.'

* * *

KELLY

I walk with composure out onto the landing, ignoring the titters and giggles that come from all manner of hiding places. Flash is already there, resting one elbow on the banister, twisting the brim of his hat around.

I let him fidget for a while, watching with amusement until he looks up at last and spots me there.

I revel in his reaction when he sees me- I'd anticipated one, deliberately picking a dress I knew he'd find alluring, and I'm not disappointed when his eyes expand to twice their usual size. He's made an effort too, I can tell, and the sight of him sends a strange sensation straight to my heart. Nerves, probably.

I take the steps one at a time, trying to regain my composure and tease Flash at the same time. A smile plays across my lips. 'Hello, Flash,' I say, and his draw drops unintentionally as he flounders about trying to rediscover his brain.

'Er…hey, Kel.'

I hear a scuffling sound upstairs, and judging by the many muffled snickers almost the whole school has come to spy on us. An impulse suddenly washes over me, and, acting on it, I grab Flash's hand. I feel him jump a little, and the whispers evolve into exclamations as the girls forget they're supposed to be keeping out of sight. I grin mischievously.

That'll give them something to talk about, I think smugly, as we stroll out the front door and towards Flash's waiting car.

* * *

Once again I'm surprised at myself, sitting opposite Flash and talking away to him as if nothing else matters- as if it's all right to be mixing business with pleasure this shamelessly. Which it isn't, I have to remind myself. It's not at all OK, I shouldn't be doing this, and it's never to be repeated.

We'd clinked glasses and toasted the Heist, and though we'd been her for well over two hours now, we'd hardly eaten anything, unwilling to tear our eyes away for more than a few seconds.

I silently reprimand myself for feeling such an elated sense of happiness at the fact that I'm on a date with Flash. _No, not a date, _I think, _a business arrangement._

Flash talks with animation. His eyes are more…alive than I've ever seen them. They sparkle in the dim light. At the start he'd stuttered frequently, tripping over the sentences but as the evening wears on, and I respond with enthusiasm he relaxes and acts more himself. His smile and voice, and the look of concentration he gives me when I talk, even about the stupidest things, all overwhelm me, and I have the sudden, burning urge to lean over and kiss him.

_Kelly, _I warn, _don't do this. You can't feel stuff for Flash- you have to remember what's important, and by that I mean the school, the girls, and…oh, just do it, _another voice in my head coaxes. _You KNOW you want to._

I realize Flash has said something and I've missed it, caught up in my thoughts. _Snap out of it, Kelly._

I shake my head. 'Sorry, what?'

Before he can repeat himself, the waitress, who has been giving us dirty, you've-worn-out-your-welcome-and-we-want-the-table-back looks for some time, saunters over.

'Can I get you anything else?' she says, a forced smile on her face, though her teeth are gritted, 'or would you like the _bill?'_

I automatically reach for my purse but before I can open it Flash has leaned across the table and grabs my wrist.

'Don't even fink about it, Kel.'

By the time he finishes the sentence I've already stopped thinking about it- in fact I've stopped properly thinking about anything. Flash's close proximity to my face drives all thoughts away, and a part of me is busy wondering what would happen if I kissed him right now, in front of the waitress.

Speaking of which, the waitress clears her throat furiously and eyes us until Flash shoves a handful of notes at her and steers me toward the exit.

I shiver a bit as we step out into the night air, and Flash's arm wraps around my shoulders. I really shouldn't be allowing this, but something strange has come over me, maybe it's the four or five glasses of wine I've downed, or something I can't quite place, but I'm losing my grip on the rational part of my brain, and the part that

Desperately

Irrationally

Longs

To grab hold of him and kiss him within an inch of his life is growing stronger.

'Kel?'

I look up at him. 'Flash?'

All of a sudden his awkwardness has returned. 'Well, I just wanna say, you know, well I never fought you'd say….thing is, tonight was so…'

I cut him off before he can embarrass himself further.

'Flash, you're rambling on…'

The spiv lowers his eyes and mutters a sorry, but my mouth has developed a mind of its own, and it hasn't finished. 'And I've got just the cure for that.'

And with that the last of my defenses crumbles, my face joins the anarchy, and my arms, and the warning signs in the back of my mind become just a background hum as I move closer and kiss him gently on the mouth.

He freezes in shock, and then tentatively, his arm runs its way up my back. The burning feeling in my veins intensifies and I twist my fingers into his hair.

'Kelly.' He pulls away for a moment, and his face is serious. 'I fought you di'n mix business wiv pleasure?' he says it lightly, almost jokingly, but the anxiety in the question is still there.

I'm stuck for a response, not sure I even know the answer.

'I…' there are several things I could say, with different outcomes, but I can't bring myself to decide between them.

'I don't consider this business,' I say finally, and leave it at that.

* * *

FLASH

I'm stunned, and I think my heart actually stops for a sec. How long have I been thinking about kissing Kelly, and she goes ahead and does it. I hadn't dared to hope for it, the whole evening seemed kind of a blur to me and I can't help thinking this is all too good to be real. I think my insides have turned to butter.

Better make the most of this, I think, and bring my arm round to her back, slowly, 'cause I'm scared if I act too fast she might stop, and let it rest just under her shoulderblades. She kisses me even harder, but as much as this turns me on I'm terrifies, 'cause this is Kelly Jones, who I love but has nothing to do with me. I have to know what this means. She grabs a fistful of my hair pretty viciously, but I can't keep on until I've asked what's on my mind. Hard as it is to do it, I move away.

'Kelly.'

Her eyes burn into me. I spit it out. ' I fought you di'n mix business wiv pleasure?'

She's stumped. Her mouth moves but no words come out.. I hold my breath. And then that wily smirk comes back.

I don't consider this business.'

I haven't the foggiest what that's supposed to mean but I don't have time to think 'cause her hand, still tangled in my hair, forces my head back towards her and we kiss again.

* * *

We just sort of stand there for ages outside the restaurant, but it's been centuries since we were in there and people are coming out what were going in a second ago.

Kelly's head is on my shoulder and she shivers, so I open my coat and wrap it round both of us.

'Warm enough?'

'Mm.'

I still can't believe this is happening. I'm here, here now, with Kelly Jones in my arms, in my coat even, and we've just been kissing and this just can't be real.

Surely this is more than just payback for the gay German thing now. She didn't have to kiss me after all. Still, I can't be sure she ain't gonna bolt from me even now. I look down at her. Her eyelids are dropping.

'C'mon. I'll take ya home.' Still both inside my jacket we hobble to my car. She slides out and goes round to get in the other side. I turn to my own door, and then I see it.

The Black Jaguar. The symbol I've been fearing and having nightmares about for three years drives past me on a white van and all my happiness fades to terror. I blink and it's gone, I can't be certain it was ever there in the first place. Just a coincidence. It gotta be. I;ve been so careful over the last three years. Ain't no way they could find me. I'm being neurotic. Ain't no way they'd even recognize me. Not possible.

Even so, I'm shook up enough to drive the long way back to St Trinian's, looking over my shoulder every few seconds just in case someone's following me.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think so far! **

**I know it's pretty fast-paced but we need to get onto the important stuff. Oh, yeah and I dont own St Trinian's, or the characters. **


	2. The one noble act of my life

**Took a while to update, but school's been dreadful. I wish I went to St Trinian's…****which I don't own, by the way. Oh, and the bad grammar in Flash and Taylor's bits is intentional, as I'm trying to make it sound in character.**

* * *

**KELLY**

Thankfully, by the time we get back the school is quiet- the windows are darkened and I'm relieved I don't have to face the girls straight away. I know they'll be pestering me with questions and comments for weeks to come, and I'm too tired to face a barrage like that now. I push through the front doors and into the foyer, Flash behind me.

He's been acting weird since we got in the car- constantly jerking his head around and driving like a total maniac- turning one way and then suddenly skidding down a random corner. After driving down the same street for the fifth time, I'd snapped.

'What the hell are you doing?'

He'd slammed his foot down and turned in the correct direction with an apology, but I'd been left wondering whether he was a bit too drunk to be driving, or if this was a pathetic attempt to spend more time with me.

I look around the foyer once more- Beverly's face is in her desk, the dregs of a bottle draining over the edge. She'll be no trouble. No signs of any extra cameras. I switch off the skullcam and focus on Flash.

'Well, then.'

Flash exhales. 'Yeah.'

'I…uh, thanks.'

We fidget about a bit, unsure what to do, and finally shake hands.

'Yeah, thanks.' We both turn away, and then I feel myself rotate back around. Our noses touch, I'm going cross-eyed from having to focus on his face so closely. Our lips brush-once, twice, -on the third time they lock, and before I know it I'm doing it again! I'm kissing Flash, and my mind goes blank. He's different, though, unresponsive. I push lightly on my shoulder and he takes a step back. He hadn't quite seemed with it, like his mind was elsewhere.

'You okay?'

He's definitely not listening. 'Wha'?'

'Are you-'

'Yeah, yeah, fine,' he days, too quickly, 'yeah ,listen, I'll call ya sometime, alrigh'?' he gabbles it all at me at once and then leaves before I can respond.

I stare at the door and his hastily retreating form. Well. That was…_odd._

* * *

FLASH

I can't even bring myself to enjoy the kiss. I can't think of nothing but that Black Jaguar. Just a coincidence, I try to tell myself, or maybe even imagined.

Still…I drive the long way home, again, park the car a block away from my flat, walk around the side of the building next door and haul myself over the fence. I must look like a total mental prick, but I don't care, I got a lot on my mind.

I bolt all thirty locks on my front door, go straight into my room and rummage through my drawer.

It's still there, hidden stupidly under the junk I can't be bothered to chuck out. I pick it up and look at it, and a shiver goes down my spine.

Couple years ago, people would've thought it were real powerful- course now, with all the technology gear about, it'd seem pretty primitive. For a second or two it just looks like an ancient USB drive, but I turn it over and the Black Jaguar stares up at me.

Near every day I regret taking it- it's caused me so many sleepless nights, but I know if I didn't, so many people would've died.

Blimey. Trust the one noble act I do in my life to be summat that could get me killed. I gotta hide this thing better tomorrow.

I sit up all might with a knife in one hand and the USB in the other, trying to think of somewhere safer to put it.

* * *

KELLY

The Posh Totty are the first I hear. 'Oh. My…I think it is!' Girlish giggles emulate from the dorm, followed by a lot of _ssh-_ing.

'Okay, girls,' that's Polly. 'We are going to act _normal, _okay, and not pester our Head Girl.' Groans all round.

Well, I wonder how long _that'll _last. There's no point in hesitating any longer- the girls will interrogate me one way or the other. I step inside. A hush falls over the room- half are trying not to stare, the rest of the girls not bothering to hide their curiosity. I take two steps toward the bed. Their eyes follow me. I fling my purse onto the bed and flop down onto it. Still silence. And then Annabelle speaks up.

'Hey, Kelly.'

'H-ey…' I reply slowly, playing along.

'Um…how are you?' _Nice, Annabelle. You really know how to steer the conversation._

'I'm fine, thanks, Annabelle.'

'Oh, for goodness sake! What happened with Flash?' Chelsea was never good at being patient. She freezes, an enormous blush spreading across her face the second her outburst leaves her mouth. The rest of the Totty come to her aid.

'Ooh, Kelly, pleeease tell us everything?'

The chavs join in. ' 'Ow far d'ya get? You know wha' I mean?'

'_She _knows…'

The first years, unable to contain themselves, hurl themselves at me all at once, and soon the entire dorm is buzzing with questions- even the emos have crawled out from under their stone to listen.

I can't help noticing, however, that one person is missing from the gathering. _Where's Taylor?_

* * *

FLASH

I open my eyes and light hits my face. At some point I must've nodded off. My head's leaning back against the wall- I feel stiff from sleeping sitting up.

I look down and there's the USB drive, all shiny in the sunlight- the logo's on the other side so I don't have to look at the Black Jaguar.

I'm okay. I survived another night- they didn't find me. _They didn't find me._ I breathe out. I'm safe. For now, anyway. If I'm gonna _stay_ safe, I gotta do some important stuff first.

I drop to the floor and run my hands over the boards, feeling for a hole. The board creaks as I lift it, I chug in a mouthful of dust and stale air and spend a minute and half choking, but I've found a place. Granted, only an idiot or a kid would hide important stuff under their floorboards, but it's only temporary. I'll move it again later, when I think of somewhere better.

I think about going down to St Trinian's later today- get my ride resprayed, new tyres, number plates, the lot- just in case they did see me last night. Not that I need to- I'm pretty convinced by now that I were just seeing things last night. In the daytime, everything seems that much less scary, and my thoughts go to Kel and our date yesterday.

Our _date_ yesterday. During what she _kissed_ me. Now that's summat I gotta think about.

The Black Jaguar and the USB go right back inside my mind as I toy with the idea of phoning her.

* * *

KELLY

I'm late for French. I wouldn't care on any other day- we only play poker anyway, and more often than not I skip it to make time for more important things, but more than anything I need an escape from the constant questioning. I can only act steely for so long- the girls are battering me, wearing me down like water against a cliff, and I can't divulge to them that I snogged Flash. Multiple times. I got carried away, but I'm Head Girl, the others can't think their leader goes around snogging people whenever she feels like it. That sounds like the Posh Totty, not me. Unless….it was something more…

I remember Flash's eyes, his voice, how much I enjoyed myself last night, but quickly come to my senses and pinch myself.

No, no, no. I do NOT mix business with pleasure. _No._

'Oi!' Taylor's voice catches me off guard. 'Oi! Kel!'

I turn to her. 'What?' I snap- I'm in no mood for whatever she has to say to me, but instead of bating my about my 'date' last night, she merely shoves a box of tampons at me. 'Got summat for ya.'

I stare at the box incredulously. 'And what do I want these for?'

'_Well,'_ says Taylor, 'we need a new name for 'em, thought ya might have some ideas in there,' she jabs a long-nailed finger at my head, 'and me an' the chavs wanna run 'em by Flash again tomorrer night, and seein' as you're Head Girl and also his girlfriend, we though' you might be able…'

'Wait, what?' I cut her off. 'Taylor,' I say, my voice stern as it is when instructing the first years, 'I am not Flash's girlfriend. We went out ONCE- we had ONE date and it was purely for business purposes.'

'Yeah,' Taylor replies, 'Riiiiight.' She turns on her heel and flounces towards the door.

I must confess I'm a bit surprised. I would have expected more of a pestering session from Taylor, or even a sharp parting remark, but…nothing. She continues to disappear down the hall…no, wait. Dark curls fling about wildly as she turns sharply around.

'Soooooo…' her eyebrows sail into her forehead. 'Wot was tha' liplock you 'ad on 'im then?' And she's out the door before I can digest this. My jaw drops. _What? How dare she? _Another thought strikes me. _How does she know? What does…how much does she…_

I pelt after her, nearly tripping over my damn heels twice, and grab Taylor so roughly we nearly fall into each other.

'Oi! Wot the bleedin' 'ell are ya tryin' to…'

'What did you say to me just now?'

'Wot? You mean abou' the liplock you 'ad on Flash?" she says this so loudly that every head in the corridor snaps round, and the noise level of the room plummets.

I give her a furious look and haul her into a nearby closet.

'Watch my 'air, Jones!'

I fume. 'Don't speak to your Head Girl like that, Taylor. What do you know?'

The chav looks sulky for a moment, and then that defiant, and, I must say, _obnoxious _expression returns. 'Only that you an' Flash snogged each otha's brains out when ya got back last nigh'.'

But…_how did she…_oh, yeah, she wasn't in the dorm last night…my instinct kicks in, and I deny it profusely. 'I never did. Don't invent lies.' It's not convincing. My tone of voice, aimed at being stern, comes out sounding pitiful, desperate, even. 'It was just a business arrangement, you know that full well, and I never kissed-'

Stubbornly: 'I _saw_ you. Last nigh', eatin' 'is face…' her voice is deliberately several decibels louder than it should be, she's _trying_ to be heard. They can't know- I can't have the girls know about my lapse of self-control. There's only one way to get Taylor to back down.

'If you don't shut up,' I growl, 'I'll tell the other chavs you hugged Andrea on the night of the Heist.'

Her face remains the same, but I note that she shrinks away just a little. Good.

'You wouldn'…'

'_Try _me.' I show myself out, walking purposefully towards my French class, head high like I mean business, I've got her right where I want her now, and I'm energized with a mix of relief and triumph.

* * *

TAYLOR

Kel's got me over a bleedin' barrel now. First time I got something on her I can actually use and she goes and blackmails me. If my mates ever find out I touched the Queen of the Damned, let alone hugged her, I'll be _so dead._ Chavs and emos don't mix, it's been like that since forever at St Trinian's. I'm not even friends with her, never will be.

Now I'm in a right bloody mess- I gotta stop other people finding out about Flash and Kel too, 'cause of I don't, Kelly'll think it was me and ruin me. Which is just the opposite of what I wanted. Great.

* * *

FLASH

'Evening, Flash.' It's weird how the twins always say stuff at the same time. On days when I'm drunk outta my head I think up explanations for it, like they're really one person in two bodies. A kid whose name I forget runs off with my keys- I've asked for gold today, with all the trimmings- I wanna drive outta here in a completely different car to the one I took Kelly to dinner in.

'Throw in some window tints, girls!' I yell over my shoulder as I think of it. _Good one, Harry, you can't see who's driving with window tints. A bit of extra safety right there._

I wait for Tania and Tara to present me with the latest batch, but they're staring at me and it's creeping me out.

'Girls? You okay?'

'Yeah.' At the same time again. With identical smirks.

'What is this? Am I missing summat here? Come on, girls, wha's wiv the mindless starin'?'

'We're not mindlessly staring,' Tania says.

'We were just thinking.' Tara adds.

'About you and Kel.' They say together. Oh, nice. I'm gonna get interviewed by the-year-olds about my love life and a date I'm still not entirely sure even happened. Don't know what I had in mind for this evening, but this isn't close. I gotta change the subject.

'Are you gonna gimme this new batch or aren't ya? A man o' my caliber can't just 'ang abou' chatting, I got a busy life. Come on, girls, hop to it!'

They scuttle off and return carrying a crate twice the size of both of them, what they slam down in front of me. More like it.

They changed the packaging again. I liked the old label better, but they're only kids so I don't say nothing.

'We have a new system for distilling it, Flash,' Tania says (it took me a while to tell them apart when they first come here, but I figured it out in the end: Tania always speaks first.)

'Yeah,' Tara says. 'All the old side effects- gone.'

'Riiight.' I hold one of the Trinski bottles up to the light, just in case there's stuff in it. I don't like the way she said the word 'old'. Bound to be something wrong with this lot, I know that voice.

'And wha' abou' _new_ side effects?' I narrow my eyes at them.

That innocent look is back. 'You don't trust us, Flash?'

Cute. I never fallen for that once, though.

'Alrigh', spill. What's wrong wiv it?'

They look at each other. 'Well…'Tania starts.

'It may have given Anouchka a bit of a seizure…'

'And she said her eyes were…'

'Misty….a bit…'

'Just a little bit…'

'But not blind…'

'And she's still alive…'

'So it's not…'

'Any problems, Flash?' Kel's voice shuts them both up, and makes my heart speed uo. My tongue knots up and I swallow.

'The girls aren't hassling you, I hope?'

I find my voice again. 'Naw. They're fine. We're just…uh…negotiatin' abou' this new vodka recipe they come up wiv…'

Shes watching me prattle on, the light catches her eyes something beautiful. It's the same look she gave me on Tuesday night, just before she kissed me, and remembering that makes me grin before I can stop myself.

The twins spot this. 'Ooohhhhhh….'

Kelly arches her eyebrows, not much, but the subtlety is more scary than if she'd looked outright mad. 'Run along, you two.' They get out, and fast.

And I'm alone with Kel. I don't know what I should say- whether I better bring up the date, or let her.

'You look…nice, Kel.'

Absobloodylutely fantastic. Of all the bad stuff I could have said, and I go for that one. I gotta try again. 'Hey, Kel, um…abou' Tuesday nigh'…uh, well…'

I was gonna say what a good time I had but instead I find myself trying to explain about why I ran off afterwards.

'I sorta….sprinted out on ya,…I weren't tryin' to…er…avoid you or nuffin…' what am I doing? If I tell Kelly about the Black Jaguar I put her in danger too…but if I want anything to come to anything with her, I can't hide stuff from her…

'Well, I was just…' I got no idea where I'm going with this but I don't even get to decide when a fantastic pair of silky lips ram down on mine.

* * *

KELLY

I can hear his voice the instant I set foot in the cellars. He's silhouetted under a low-hanging light, holding a bottle of Trinski up to it to inspect it. The overpowering smell of the new vodka makes my eyes water, and I want to leave but can't bring myself to. I'm not really sure what I wanted, now that I'm down here- I'm in no mood to wave a box of the chavs' tampons under Flash's nose. Thinking of the chavs reminds me of Taylor, and this morning's revelations. I know she won't say anything about us now- not after my threats- but the twins are in no such position and who knows what they'll worm out of Flash. I've got to talk to him. I carefully time my entrance, ensuring none of them are looking in my direction, and let my voice announce my presence.

'Any problems, Flash?'

The twins, who've been keeping up a running dialogue about Anouchka and the new Trinski, fall silent. Flash physically jumps, almost upsetting a couple of bottles.

'The girls aren't hassling you, I hope?' I take another three steps toward the table.

He gulps. 'Naw, they're fine.' The shy undertone to his voice is back, and I'm just slightly disappointed- I prefer the side of Flash I saw on Tuesday- the one who was comfortable around me. The vodka smell is beginning to make me cross-eyed with dizziness, and my prepared speech ('Flash, you can't tell the girls about the other night- you have to understand that they can't know- I have a reputation to uphold and I don't mix business with pleasure) starts to tangle in my head.

_Flash, the girls the other night, you can't..._

_Flash, I don't the understand you business…._

He's saying something but my ears are ringing, all I can see is his lips moving and I don't want to read them- there's something else I'd much rather do with them and I lean forward and do it.

* * *

POLLY

I've been working doggedly on this project for thee solid days now. I'm this close to cracking the password, and gaining access to the Prime Minister's personal information. My fingers fly expertly across the laptop keys. T-minus fifteen seconds…fourteen…thirteen…

The door slams against the wall. 'You will not believe this!'

I sigh. My concentration has been broken by the unintelligent squeals of the Posh Totty.

'Girls! Polly! _Polly!_' I don't look up. Chloe will go away soon enough- it's a typical pattern, In an average of nine point five seconds, the Totty realise we geeks are disinterested in their sexual exploits, and will retreat to irritate another clique with their pointless gossip.

'Polly! Put your silly gadgets away! We need you!'

Manicured fingernails dig into my shoulders and shake me back and forth. I snap my laptop shut, resigned. I shall have to redo my schedule to recover all the progress I'm about to lose.

'What is it, girls? I am in the middle of a critical breakthrough…'

'You'll never guess what we saw!' Chelsea and Peaches sit down beside me, enveloping me n a cloud of feathers and a haze of overbearing perfume. I don't get a chance to, they're keen to blurt out their findings.

'Kelly has been down in the cellar!' Peaches says.

'With Flash!' Chloe chimes in.

'For over an hour!' Chelsea contributes.

The love lives of the other girls are of little interest to me, but I'll admit, I have been wondering for a while when the inevitable will occur- Kelly and Flash are bound to get together at some point, or so the other geeks and I have calculated. 'She has?'

'Something's going on, _that's _for sure- she came back so late from their date thing the other night…'

'And we're _sure_ something happened, I mean something _colossal,'_

'And Taylor might be in on it, we think, but she won't tell…'

They _think?_ That's a new one…they're still talking at me, though, so I don't say anything.

'And not knowing the juicy gossip, well, we're just _dying!'_ Chelsea says dramatically. They fix their heavily made-up eyes on me, waiting for me to say something.

'And?'

'_And?' _Chloe squeaks. The Posh Totty get frustrated so easily- I put this down to their lack of logical thought. '_And, _we want to know if they're in a relationship!'

'You've got _cameras,_ Polly.' Peaches says, as if I didn't know. 'And we could use them to see where Kelly and Flash go, and what they do!'

'I know, we could plant a camera in Flash's hat!' Chelsea jumps to her feet. 'Polly, get onto that right away!'

'Girls,' I say calmly, 'I am very busy with an important project, not to mention my schoolwork- we have exams soon, in case you've forgotten-'

They roll their eyes as one.

'I do not have time to fix up a camera for Flash's hat!'

Ten minutes later and the three girls are leaning over me and chattering away as I take apart the Teddycam and rewire it. They are discussing various ridiculous and unrealistic ways of distracting Flash so they can attach it to his hat.

* * *

KELLY

The intoxicating vodka fumes are really messing with my head, when Flash lets go of me I collapse into a chair, trying to keep my head up. I feel weighed down, by both the fumes and the realization that I came to tell Flash that Tuesday night was a one-off and there couldn't be anything between us, and instead just kissed him again.

I feel a poke at my shoulder. 'Hey. Kel.'

I raise my head. 'Uh huh?'

'You awrigh'?'

'Dizzy.' I mutter. 'Need air.'

He helps me up, and I lean on his arm. Once out of the influence of the dangerous new batch of Trinski I immediately feel better. I take deep breaths, savouring the night air.

'Kelly.' Hands on my arms propel me around to face him. 'Kelly, I gotta know wha' all this means.'

I'm silent. I scan his eyes. There's passion in those irises.

'I gotta know, okay, Kel- I know you said yes ter me 'cos of the Heist, and 'cause I acted as that Von Stubel mug- I know, Kel, I'm not an idiot- well, not tha' much of an idiot anyway, but that's three times you've kissed me, and I just gotta…'

'Flash?' he stops and fixes his gaze on me, expectant. 'I know…what you're trying to say. And….I…don't know what to say to you.'

He furrows his brow a little. I go on- it's about time I admit the truth- to him and to myself.

'See, the thing is…' I sigh, 'I'm Head Girl. And being Head Girl, I'm supposed to be responsible- I don't know if I can handle a relationship and a hundred and fifty or so girls all at once…' he nods, slowly, but I'm only half-done. 'But…when I'm with you, well…I do feel- something for you, Flash.' I'm shaking as I'm saying this, I'm admitting it to myself as well and being this open scares me a bit. 'I can't escape that. Every time I'm with you I…fall for you a bit more, but I don't see how this could work. I…I don't know what to do.'

'Hmmm,' he sighs. His eyes move back and forth. He's thinking things through. I have no idea what he's going to say- Flash can be predictable at times- but sometimes he's just unfathomable.

'I understand wha' yer sayin', Kel,' he says slowly, 'Truth is, I've always felt summat for ya- I don't wanna force you to decide or anyfink.'

I nod.

'But, I do also fink, if anyone's capable of this, it's you, and if you wanna sort out your feelings, proper-like, see how it goes an' all…' and a lapse back to stutter-mode, 'well, there's this new place in the 'igh Street, if you still wanted to give fings a go, see 'ow it works out…'

I realise as he's been speaking I've been holding my breath, and, secretly, I'm hoping he'll say something like that. A smile splits my face in two. Maybe I can do this- I can certainly try, anyway, like Flash says, and see if I can keep it up.

'Go on, then,' I say. He grins too, and steps toward me.

I hold up my hand. 'You know I can't promise anything…I can't promise it'll work out, or that…'

This time _I _get silenced by _his_ mouth. We kiss. It's a kiss born of understanding, and I feel more emotional this time, because it's not just a stupor-induced mistake, and my heart is in it.

About half an hour later when I return to the dorm, my mouth is sore and I'm in such a good mood that not even the destruction of two of the science rooms by the first years can douse it.

* * *

**Well, that got long. I'd better go to bed, it's 1am. I'll try to update soon, within the next two weeks if school permits. I'm already writing chapter 3- I basically have this whole thing planned out. This one was a bit of a filler, but a couple of things were explained.**

**In the meantime, please review and tell me what you think! It won't take long...criticism welcome.**


	3. Camera in the hat

ANNABELLE

It's my first hockey game in my new, customised gym kit, and I'm feeling more than just a bit excited- it'll be my first game as a real St Trinian. I do a little twirl in front of the mirror and examine the saucy beauty in front of me- surely that can't be _me?_ I blink and expect when I open my eyes the beauty will have gone, and there'll be boring old Annabelle Fritton again, but my reflection remains the same. This _is_ me now. I'm a St Trinian.

The other girls are out there already, practicing their cheers and setting up the cheats with which we will certainly win, and the rest of the team are probably being forced to pretend to listen to Cleaver's usual pre-game Basra speech, so only Kelly and I are in the dorm.

She's waiting for me, encouraging me with taunts of 'while we're young, Fritton!' polishing her hockey stick and humming.

I frown. Something's wrong with this picture- and as soon as I notice this I spot the flaw- Kelly is _humming._ And smiling to herself.

'What are you so happy about?'

She stops mid-bar in some unrecognisable tune, and raises her eyebrows at me. 'What?'

'You. You're…' I scoff. '_Humming._'

'Last time I checked that wasn't a crime.'

'But…it's just so….not …._you. _Something must have happened, obviously, or you wouldn't be acting like that!'

Kelly goes red under her white makeup and looks down. 'No.' she says adamantly.

'Come on, Kelly. What's happened?' I nudge her girlishly in the ribs and she shoves me, hard, causing me to land sharply on the floor. Her reaction only increases my suspicion.

I stand up and dust myself off, sure I'll have a bruise later, but my new reflection has given me more self-confidence, and I'm feeling brave enough to persist. 'This wouldn't have anything to do with _Flash_, would it?'

Her blush deepens. 'Don't be stupid, Fritton.'

Not an outright no…she's avoiding answering the question, so…

'It is!' I squeal excitedly, sounding more like one of the Posh Totty than myself. 'I knew it!'

Kelly glares at me, but the effect is diminished by the rosy patches that are spread across her cheeks.

'So, what, are you two an item now, then?'

'Mind your own business, Fritton.'

'Oh, _all right then,' _I say, pushing my new courage to the limit. 'Well, if you don't know, maybe I should call in a second opinion…say, Chelsea?'

I get slammed to the floor a second time, but this time Kelly pins me down. 'Don't you dare!'

'Well, are you going to tell me?' I try to match her hard stare.

Kelly sighs in resignation. 'This had better not leave this room!'

'Okay.' She releases her grip on me and I climb up off the floor.

'Well, we're not strictly an item, ,' Kelly says, fidgeting, 'so to speak…but we're going to give it a go, you know, see how it works out- I mean if it gets in the way of my duties to St Trinian's it's gonna have to stop, but…' she trails off.

'Maybe it will work out?' I offer.

'Listen, I'm only telling you because I'd have to tell someone sooner or later, and at least if it's you I can feel pretty safe in the knowledge that you won't go blabbing it to everyone- well, you'd better not, anyway, or I WILL kill you...'

'What about,' I say, 'you told me 'cause I'm your friend?'

Her face softens for just a fraction of a second, and she smiles at me- a genuine smile, as opposed to her usual evil smirk.

'Yeah, well. That too.' And then she stands up, a gesture that clearly indicates the conversation is over.

'Come along, Fritton, We're gonna murder 'em today!'

I have one last glance over my shoulder at my reflection before I go. Well, would you look at that. I'm ready to go out and 'murder 'em.' I'll show Verity Thwaites who's dead.

* * *

CHELSEA

Oh, no, I've only got ten minutes set aside to fix up my makeup! That won't even get me through my base coats- but today Peaches, Chloe and I have something else, almost as important, to take care of. Everyone else is at the hockey match- I don't like to think about sports, all that grass and dirt and violence. Ugh. Think of what it would do to your hair. Some of the children are doing a quick touch-up on my mascara- all I've got time for. Peaches and Chloe are taking the rollers out of their hair, so I have a chance. I reach up and past the four boxes of nail polish on the fourth shelf, to where my book's hidden. I know Miss Dickinson said smart is cool and sexy, but I can't bring myself to do it in front of the other girls. I lean forward to grab the book but I'm interrupted.

'Chelse!' It's Peaches. 'C'mon! Polly's going up to the dorm!' I shove the book back and lead the others out into the corridor. This is exciting! Polly's computer things are normally so boring, but when there's spying involved I can't wait to get up there! Polly says she's finished the new camera- we're doing a demo, and she told Chloe we can plant it on Flash TODAY! I can't wait!

* * *

POLLY

I don't even get to sit down before Chelsea, Peaches and Chloe trot in on their absurd heels.

'Polly! Have you got it?'

I present them with the newly wired, freshly christened **HATCAM, **attached to a Velcro strip so it'll fit neatly around the crown. In all my life I've never heard anyone get so excited over a camera. My ears ring from the high-pitched sounds.

'Ooh, look, isn't it SMALL! Isn't it darling?'

To be honest, I would have preferred a compliment the technological achievement of the piece (honestly, _darling?)_ but at least they approve, and I can get back to my other projects.

I demonstrate how to attach it, turn it on and off, both at the source and from my laptop, and show how it links to the computer via radio waves (most of these details go over their heads, but I finally find a spot in their heads amongst the thoughts of makeup and boys for some instructions).

'Ooh, can we take it for a test run?'

* * *

KELLY

We showed those Cheltenham cows today- a brilliant victory- six-two. Annabelle was great out there, now her confidence is up her hockey skills have massively improved- in fact she scored two of the six goals. She walks beside me as we head back to the school, the barrage of cheers and hi-fives finally over, wearing a self-satisfied smirk. She managed to thwack Verity Thwaites on the ankle with her hockey stick during a scuffle- supposedly an accident but we know better- and caused Thwaites' ankle to swell up- we're never going to hear the end of it.

As the thrill of victory settles in my mind, my thoughts return to Flash. The game had taken my mind off my dilemma, but now, with hockey out the way for another week, I can concentrate on nothing else. Our second date is on Friday night…_tomorrow night, _I realise, and I have to find a way to get out of the school and meet him without anyone noticing, and this is all so quick and I barely have time to think and sort out my priorities-

'Kelly!' Both Annabelle and I jump as Chloe leaps out at us from behind a door. 'And how are you both on this fine day?'

That's weird. Chloe's voice sounds unrealistic, like she's trying out for a role in a really bad dramatic society, and her face is lit up with an over-the-top smile.

'What are you doing?' I demand.

'Yeah, and why have you got your school hat on indoors?' Annabelle adds, cocking her head to the side.

'Oh, er, no reason,' Chloe giggles, 'I just thought um…about trying a new look! Ta ta!' and she skips off again, leaving us to stare after her and wonder what the hell that was about.

* * *

POLLY

We're gathered around the laptop- Peaches, Chelsea and I, and my ears are starting to ache from the screeches of 'Ooh, look! Chloe's going down the stairs! I can see Kelly and Annabelle!'

'Omigosh! I can hear her talking to Kelly!'

'This is really going to work, isn't it, Polly?'

I don't bother to point out that it works the same way as **HOCKEYCAM, DARCYCAM **and the several dozen other cameras we have set up around the school- they're too excited and have gone off into their own little world, chattering about what they might see regarding Kelly and Flash.

'He's coming down tonight, you know!'

'I know,' Chelsea says, bringing the other two into a huddle, 'here's what we can do…'

* * *

FLASH

Only business at St T's tonight, unfortunate for me. Won't get much of a chance to see Kelly, but maybe that's for the best, 'cause then she can't tell me she's changed her mind or nothing like that. The usual crowd is waiting when I get down there, wearing those hideous orange overalls they have on when they're gonna do my car.

'What colour today, Flash?'

I weren't gonna change the colour, but why not? Can't never be too careful.

'How 'bout red today?' they get on it right away, and I'm heading towards the basement when someone grabs me from behind.

'Flash! You're here! What a nice surprise!' Chelsea and Chloe grab my arms and drag me inside.

'Uh, what's up, girls?' I try to sound friendly, what's no easy feat when I'm being manhandled by two girls and escorted so quick I'm tripping over myself. They ignore my question but keep jabbering. 'Nice evening, isn't it, oh look, the emos have left you some things to sell; now you just sit down there…'

'Just a minute!' the third one jumps out at me from nowhere- Peaches, that's the one. The one what poses sexily at me from the window half the time.

'Let me take your coat…' she yanks my jacket off my shoulders.

'And your hat!' Chloe rips it off my head. Now I like these girls but I'm weirded out and a bit annoyed, and I don't like no-one touching my hat- never have.

'Oi! Hey, hey, wha' are ya tryin' to do? Gimme back my stuff!'

'Oh, we're just trying to make you feel comfortable…we're being hospitable by taking your hat and coat…'

The other two stare at Chelse, I guess it's cause none of us expected one of those three to use a word like 'hospitable'. They usually have a pretty limited vocab.

'Well, can I 'ave my 'at back at least? I prefer to wear it when I'm workin'.'

'Just a minute!' I can't see Chloe from where I'm sitting, but she ain't returning my hat.

'Come on, girls, I dunno wha' you're playin' at, but I want ya to gimme my hat, now!'

'Oh, all right!' it's rammed down onto my head, hard. 'We were just trying to be good hostesses…' All three of 'em leave giggling. What the…

'All right, Flash?' it's Kel. I dunno what to say- should I bring up our upcoming date- oh, no, I'm not falling back into that trap.

'What's up with them?' I say, waving my hand in the direction of the girls who've just left.

'The Posh Totty? Oh, search me. They've been acting plain weird all day, even for them- all those hot curlers they use prob'ly melted their brains.'

I laugh, at first genuine, and then I remember the date and go all choked up and awkward, and laugh louder to cover up the awkwardness.

Kelly's eyebrows disappear into her fringe and I choke.

'Ahem, um, while we're (cough) while we're here, Kel, uh…' _spill it, Harry, _'tomorrer nigh'- ah, should I pick ya up…here or out the front?'

'Here,' Kelly says straight away. 'Less chance of the girls seeing that way.'

I nod, and one part of my mind thinks sadly that maybe she's ashamed of me. Why can't she just tell 'em? I know, I know, she can't let 'em know she's mixing business with pleasure…

'Yeah, yeah,' I mumble, 'should be fine.' I settle up the plans with Kelly, as we talk a strand of her hair falls over her face, and this image does things to my heart, and I have this urge to reach out and touch her face, brush the strand off, run my hands through her hair.

'Flash!' Damn. The twins burst into the room and I'm forced to forget this impulse, lean back and say loudly, 'Well, the balance all seems to be in order.'

Kel makes to leave, and leave me to whatever horrors the twins have planned today. Just as she reaches the door she turns back, and one eyelid goes down into a slight wink, subtle so the twins just miss it.

* * *

KELLY

This is going to be a late one. It has to be, if we started out early there's more of a chance someone will see us.

The dorm's dark, a single ray of moonlight spilling across the floorboards, and over Annabelle's bed. She's asleep, fortunately for me, as are the rest of them. I sit up slowly, listening to the breathing of the other girls, inching myself out of the bed and onto the floor. No-one stirs. So far so good. I smooth down the dress I'm wearing- thankfully the sort that doesn't get too creased, and take a few tentative steps across the dorm.

I know where all the creaky floorboards are by heart after so many years in this place, and avoid them, and in the span of a few painful seconds I'm out the door without being noticed.

I get a rush of adrenaline- yes! I did it- that was almost too easy. If my luck holds, perhaps I can keep up this secret relationship thing. Leave in the dead of night, come back before anyone's woken up- hmm. I'll be exhausted, oh good. Well, I reason, if I limit these middle of the night outings to Fridays or Saturdays, I can still be alert at school. Not that I'll need to concentrate on work, (that stuff doesn't exist here, except in Miss Dickinson's mind) but someone has to make sure the first years don't blow up _too much_ stuff.

Flash's car is waiting round the back, he lounges against the side, and his whole face lights up when he spots me. I smile back and greet him with what I intend to be a nonchalant 'Hi'. He makes a sweeping gesture with his arm, opening the door for me and a little giggle escapes in my throat.

I climb in, Flash starts the engine and so begins what may be the first of many evenings to come.

* * *

FLASH

I get there a bit early with butterflies, no, scratch that, dirty great bats in my stomach, I'm dead nervous. I climb out the car and breathe deep, trying to calm down a bit. _C'mon, relax, Harry. _I look over to my workshop and remember the countless times I've asked Kelly out in there. Always the same response, in that icy voice.

'_I don't think so, Flash. I don't mix business with pleasure.'_

Well, those days are gone. Whether she admits it or not, Kel _is_ mixing business with pleasure, and I couldn't be happier. Here she comes. _Don't screw up, Harry._ I try to look casual as I stand by the car, but I can't stop the monkey grin spreading across my face.

She blinks. 'Hi.'

On an impulse, I open the door like a proper gentleman, and gesture to the front seat. As she climbs in, I hear a sound and jump- did I just hear right? A very un-Kelly-ish giggle, it sounded like. She's softening towards me, definite. I can't wait to see what this date'll bring.

* * *

KELLY

Three hours after dinner and we're sitting in a lonely little bar on the high street, empty except for two other customers, and the drink is going straight to my head. I feel light and dizzy. And find myself losing all inhibitions. It's the second time this has happened, I know, but I'm still surprised at how easy I find it to talk to Flash- and talk we do, especially about the abnormal behaviour of the Posh Totty.

'But, why'd they take your hat and coat?'

Flash shrugs. 'I 'ad no idea wot they was doin'…they 'specially wanted my 'at…just wouldn't give it back!' A memory comes back to me, and I relate it out loud.

'Chloe had her school hat on inside the other day…what's their fascination with hats?'

I wait for a response of some sort, but Flash is no longer listening- his eyes are fixed on the door, and he's frozen, still as a statue and yet convulsing all over as he stares at the two men who've just entered.

* * *

FLASH

I seize up and the room disappears, it don't exist any more, my lager don't exist, the floor under my feet don't exist- not even Kelly, 'cause all that's real now are the two men entering the bar, the logo on their uniforms burning into my brain.

The Black Jaguar.

No- they can't be here- they can't! They can't've found me- ain't no way- I've been so careful! But they're here- now- and here! I can't think, I can't move even, my heart hammers into my mouth. They're two steps into the room- dunno if they've seen me but it's only a matter of time, innit?

Hand on my arm. It's Kelly. 'Flash? Flash? Are you okay?' She snaps back into my reality.

Kelly.

I can't drag her down into this- I gotta get her outta here. The adrenaline kicks in and I move very fast.

* * *

KELLY

I've never seen Flash look so terrified- he can't take his eyes off the two men. They couldn't be the cause of his fear- could they? My first thought is that perhaps Flash has had a run-in with the police, but these guys don't look like policemen- more like security guards to me- hefty, dark glasses, a uniform I don't recognise, with a strange insignia on the blazer pocket- some sort of big cat- a lion, maybe? panther? –on its hind legs, claws outstretched. They enter with a slow, purposeful gait, and Flash very visibly shakes in his shoes, I hold his arm to steady him. 'Flash? Flash, are you okay?'

His head jerks toward me so fast I flinch, his wild eyes run me up and down. And then, as if possessed, he leaps to his feet and snatches hold of my arm, yanking me across the room.

My arm aches- he's going to rip it right out of the socket if he keeps it up. My face nearly comes into contact with the floor as he ducks us behind a shelf.

'HAVE YOU GONE MAD?'

'Ssh!' his hand claps over my mouth, and he pokes his head around the corner. The men have approached one of the other customers in the bar, and are talking in low voices. I make out the words 'Let's take a walk outside, shall we?'

Flash clutches at me like I'm about to blow away, his fingernails dig into my shoulders but I'm too stunned to cry out in pain.

'We gotta get away from here,' the spiv hisses frantically, urgently, his hand trembles as he takes mine and grasps it too tightly, and pulls me through a back door and into the night.

* * *

FLASH

It weren't me they came for, it were that other bloke in the bar- but I'm summat certain they saw me, and it can't be too long til they alert their bosses. One of 'em could be trailing me right now for all I know, and all that's going through my mind is one thought over and over like a looped tape, overriding everything else.

_t__heUSBtheUSBtheUSBtheUSBtheUSB_

I ain't planned this through or nothing, all I can think of is getting to it as quick as I can.

* * *

KELLY

This is much worse than last time, Flash drives so far over the speed limit everything starts to blur, I scream as we almost smash into a lorry, missing it by a hair's breadth. I can't even entertain the notion of acting calm and self-possessed, I don't know what's happening and I'm frightened, to tell the truth- Flash seems to have lost his mind. He screeches to a stop in front of a decrepit-looking building, and leaps out the car. I follow him inside and up a winding staircase.

'Flash, _what is going on?_'

He doesn't answer, his hands are shaking as he fiddles with several locks at once and mutters something to himself at a terrific speed. The last padlock slides off its hinges and he runs inside.

I stop to catch my breath and try to regain some degree of calmness. I mentally flick my 'Head Girl Persona' switch on and assess the situation, trying to make sense of it- I can rule out abduction instantly, this erratic behaviour of Flash's started when those two men walked into the bar. He's running from something- but what?

* * *

FLASH

I go a mile a minute- wrestle with the locks, scrabble at the floorboards and it's only once I got the USB right here in my hand my brain comes back.

I look down at the Black Jaguar on the stick of metal, my heart stops. Everything goes slow motion. Kelly's looking wild and screaming something but the words don't reach me.

'Cause all I can think of's the stupid, terrible mistake what I've just done. Of all the things- I just panicked and didn't plan it out, but I've done it now, and I can't undo it.

I've led em right to the USB.

* * *

**This one went pretty fast too, but we're about to get to the important stuff. Whatcha think? Reviews make my day :)**


	4. Lying Low

**I said I wasn't going to update for a while, but I had a night off from studying to upload this. Huge chapter ahead. Please note: I mention two geeks called Daisy and Jane in this chapter- I don't think any of the other geeks in the movie had names, so I just made them up. And of course, I don't own St Trinian's, yadda yadda yadda, usual disclaimer applies.**

* * *

KELLY

Flash is pacing back and forth through what must be his flat- if all this wasn't going on I'd be thinking there are possibilities here, but right now I've got to get to the bottom of whatever's happening.

I realise Flash is running from something- or someone, but who or what that might be still remains to be seen. I approach him slowly.

'Flash?'

He doesn't even acknowledge me- something must really be wrong, that's not like him. He's muttering at an incredible speed, clutching something small and green- something stolen, maybe? Valuable? I can't get close enough to see what it is- could even be drugs for all I know.

'Flash? Oy, Flash!' I click my fingers.

No answer again. I can't stand it any more- I cross the room and grab him roughly.

'FLASH! WHAT. IS .GOING .ON!'

_That_ gets his attention. His eyes meet mine, they're bulging and frightened- I never thought I'd see Flash looking and acting this way. _Yeah, he's often nervous around me,_ I think, remembering the countless date offers he's stuttered at me over the past few years, but then he'd just seemed awkward- more embarrassed than anything else. But when it comes to his dodgy dealings and trouble with the law he always seemed pretty self-possessed. What could possibly have caused this?

Flash stops ranting and runs a hand across my face. 'Oh, Kel. What've I done?'

Are those…_tears_ at the corner of his eyes?

'What 'ave I done?' he repeats, almost a whisper. My heart knots into a funny shape- seeing Flash like this is like seeing Andrea in a pink dress- a bit scary and just…not…right.

'Well, what _have_ you done?'

I see the lump in his throat, he makes a little choking sound. 'I…I…' he's so tense he looks like someone's thrown starch over him and he might break. 'I tried to do summat,' he slumps down onto the sofa, burying his face in his hands, 'fought I were doin' the right thing an' it shoulda bin…but now they're gonna kill me an' I've dragged you into all this…'

That makes very little sense to me. 'What did you do? Who are going to kill you?'

He looks up at me like he's trying to explain something simple to someone stupid. 'I can't tell ya.'

First, he's 'dragging me into this' and now he can't tell me? What kind of logic is that?

I point this out to him and instantly regret it when the expression of pain crosses his face.

'What've I done to you, Kel? They saw me today, they're gonna be here- soon, and I've led 'em right to it, and you, an' I've failed you and everythin'…' the words come quicker and quicker, but only six of them make a click in my mind.

_I've led them right to it._

That thing Flash is holding, no, clinging onto, is the cause of all this. And as soon as I notice this, I have only one desire, and that's to know what it is- maybe it's my St Trinian's curiosity, or the fact that I hate to be left out of things and always have, or the fact that I'm beginning to discover how much I care about Flash, maybe even all three.

I have an urge to snatch it out his hand, but he's holding it so tightly I know that one wouldn't work. Plan B probably won't get me anywhere either, with the mood he's in, I know it, but I try anyway.

'What have you led them to?'

I get a response, of sorts, but not an answer.

'Is there anyone out there?' his gaze is directed toward the window. I walk across and peer through the Venetian blind. 'No.'

'You sure? You certain, Kel, I mean, you absolutely _positive?_'

From my vantage point I can see nearly the whole street, it's illuminated by two or three bright streetlamps, houses on each side of the street, and there's no-one anywhere near the building.

'I'm positive, Flash- see for yourself?'

The spiv glances toward the window again, but makes no move, and then, in yet another swift, jerky move, jumps to his feet.

'I might still 'ave a chance, then- I gotta get this away from 'ere, to somewhere better…they can't get it, they can't…'

And the next thing I know we're back in his car, speeding in another direction.

* * *

FLASH

Not a clue where I'm going or what I'm doing, but if I can ditch 'em somehow, I can get the USB as far away as possible- maybe another country, and go from there. But what about Kel? That's the million-quid question, ain't it? Can't just tow her round the world, on the run from the mafia, possibly forever.

'Where are we going _now_?'

I've pretty much given up trying not to say anything to her, mainly 'cause when she speaks I lose my head and end up spouting stuff I shouldn't anyway. She knows enough now, without me mentioning the Black Jaguar, to know that I'm in summat up to my neck, and we're in massive trouble.

'Dunno, Kel. I'm so sorry.' All I can think of.

'Those men in the bar, Flash, they weren't following _you_- they were after that other guy.'

Yeah, I know, but… 'they still seen me, don't they?'

'And might have had no idea who you were!'

I falter, I didn't think of that. She talks good sense, but there's still a risk…

'Flash, stop the car a minute and try to think things through…_properly._'

I do what she says- dunno how she does that to me but I physically can't resist.

'Okay, listen. I still don't know what the hell is going on, other than that you think you're in some sort of trouble and you need to lie low for a bit, right?'

I swallow.

'Right?'

'Uh, yeah.'

'Well, it's obvious what you're going to do, isn't it?'

It's not to me, actually.

'You're going to hide out at St Trinian's.'

* * *

KELLY

Now I've done it. The minute the words leave my mouth, I panic- I have just told Flash he can lie low at our school- suggested he stay there! The problems this could cause are endless- with Flash living at the school there's no way the girls won't find out about us. Not to mention the fact that there are dangerous people out there who want to bring him down, for reasons I can't fathom, and who knows what they might do to us all? But now I've said it I can't just take it back. I don't want to take it back- I really do care about Flash, and I don't want to see anything happen to him.

We slip in through the back door and I direct him to the private room JJ French once had, which I declined in favour of staying close to the girls, and now stands empty- Flash can stay there until we sort all this out properly with Miss Fritton. The memories of tonight buzz round my head as I creep back to the dorm, and I lie awake with two concerns pressing on my skull- how I'm going to explain Flash's presence here to everyone and how I'm going to find out about these people who are after him.

* * *

POLLY

'I knew it! Ooh, give us a closer look!' The exuberance of the Posh Totty, even at four in the morning, is still in full force, and their high-pitched voices are like drills into my brain. I'm tired. I want to go to sleep. I have new programmes to download tomorrow, and right at this moment in time I don't care about what Kelly and Flash are up to!

The probability of actually being able to say this to Peaches, Chelsea and Chloe, though, and actually get the message to sink in, is quite low.

I'm getting a headache trying to look at the screen without my glasses- I couldn't find them in the dark, and I doubt in any case the Posh Totty would have let me look properly- they were in such a hurry for me to fix everything up for them.

I'd just been drifting off when they'd shaken me.

'Polly! Wake up!'

'What did I tell you, something's definitely going on! Come on, Polly, start up your laptop! We need to check the **HATCAM**!'

I'd groaned. 'At four o'clock in the morning?'

'Kelly's gone!' Peaches says, her eyes, like those of her friends, wide with excitement.

'She's not in her bed!'

I look across- they're right. 'That doesn't necessarily mean…'

'If she's not sneaking out to see Flash, what else is she doing?'

I open my laptop, and, at their request, pop up three screens at once- the **HATCAM** and two of the other cameras in the halls.

The camera on the stairs picks Kelly up first.

'Look, she's very dressed up, isn't she?'

'Looks like she's been on a date.'

'_No, _Chloe,' Chelsea says sarcastically, 'She's dressed like that to get in some extra hockey practice.'

Kelly walks up another few steps and vanishes from the screen.

Interested as I am, my eyelids are drooping, and so I don't notice when the others turn their attention to the **HATCAM**.

'Ohmigosh!' they're too flustered to do their usual chant and hand actiaons. 'It's true! Look!'

The third section of the split-screen, which shows the view from the camera in Flash's hat, shows a view of the stairs, looking up from roughly where Beverly's desk is. Flash is inside the school. He ascends and after a few seconds, Kelly comes into view, looking down almost directly at the camera.

Her lipsticked mouth moves, and the **HATCAM** follows her up the stairs.

'What did she say?'

'Shh…we're missing it!'

They make a left turn, a right turn, and they're outside a room we all know too well- a room which has been disused all term- or so we thought.

The hand gestures make their appearance, followed by the Totty's chant. If I were one of them, and not sensible, I'd probably take the Lord's name in vain too. This is completely unexpected- I'd never figured in my calculations that they might…

'You mean…you mean…' I don't know if Chelsea's actually speaking to the camera, but it sounds like it. 'You mean he's _staying the night with her!'_

They all let out a scream as one.

'Ssh!' I hiss. 'You don't want the other girls to wake up, do you?'

I can see an emo head stirring- it might be Andrea or Janey- I can't tell in the dark, and the four of us freeze. My heart pounds- it hasn't done that since the last time I did any running- too ling ago to remember as I'm so busy now- and it scares me- but the emo is still after a few moments.

We turn back to the laptop. Judging by the **HATCAM**, Flash is well and truly inside the room by now- but Kelly has gone from the screen again.

'Aww, we've missed something!' Chloe says, and we shush her again.

Footsteps are sounding. It couldn't be…surely she's in there with Flash- she couldn't be…but there she is, suddenly appearing on the hall camera.

'It's Kelly! She's heading this way!'

I slam the laptop shut and we dive into our beds just as the dorm door opens. A thin strip of light shines through the crack of the open door, and a shadow that's definitely Kelly clicks gingerly into the room.

I watch through one half-open eye- she sneaks across the floor, one small step at a time, climbs into her own bed and settles down.

What's the point in that- is she putting on an act- pretending to come back in here in case anyone might still be awake- and then going back to Flash when she's sure no-one's watching?

I force my eyelids to stay up- I'm as bad as they Totty are now-I have to know how this ends. The minutes drag on, I squint at my digital watch and see nearly an hour has passed since she came in, and Kelly is still and silent, her chest rising and falling steadily. It looks like she's actually asleep, and not, in fact, going anywhere, and it's all beginning not to make sense.

* * *

MISS FRITTON

I know even before Kelly knocks on my door what she's coming to talk to me about. I'm a lot more perceptive than my girlies give me credit for- not that they won't all see dear Harry's car is here sooner or later.

'Come in, girlie.' I must say, she looks rather nervous- not herself at all. I put on my most diplomatic face. 'What can I do for you, dear?'

Kelly tries to regain her composure, and that strong, unfazed look she carries about the day, but her face is flushed and she shuffles her feet.

'Er…'

Oh, cut to the chase, girlie, or I will.

'Is there anything you'd like to tell me about? Concerning Flash Harry, perhaps?'

I chuckle at the horrified expression that crosses her face- they always look like that when it dawns on them- everything gets back to me.

'He's…in trouble,' she begins hesitantly.

Oh. Maybe not everything. Not quite the explanation I was expecting.

'There's some organisation, or group, or something, after him- not the police, I don't think…by the sounds of it some real crooks- pretty dangerous…I think maybe he stole something from them and now they're on the warpath…' she spills all this at me, interspersed with pauses and stutters- if I didn't know better I'd be wondering if I was speaking to Kelly at all- pr just a stranger who looks like her.

'And so he plans to stay here until the heat's off, so to speak?'

She doesn't answer me, and I look up to see her shaking just a tad. Finally, she speaks, so quietly I have to ask her to repeat it.

'I don't know what to do.' Those words sound so wrong, coming from confident, natural-born leader Kelly, but through my vast experience I do know what sometimes crises of the heart can shake even the strongest of women. Poor sweet. A short recollection of my younger days with Geoffrey springs to mind.

I hum sympathetically.

'If…I…I thought letting him stay here…for a bit…safer for him, but-' she brings a hand to her forehead, 'what about the girls? I've put them in danger!'

I think she's near tears. Oh, girlie, what can I say?

'Flash gets into all sorts of scrapes, dear. Every time he comes here there's a risk of some sort- and, Kelly, you're forgetting one thing…'

'What?'

'This is St Trinian's, dear. The girls can look after themselves.'

'I'm Head Girl- what about my duty to…'

'Girlie, has it ever crossed your mind that Harry is just as much a part of St Trinian's as the girls and the teachers?' I feel incredibly wise for having said so, but, of course, it's true. Harry is a part of us- he has been since before he was born (there was a Flash Harry here since my schooldays) and naturally we wouldn't want anything to happen to him.

'Just think about that, Kelly. I wouldn't have expected you to turn him away.'

And I wouldn't. After all, we're all in this together, aren't we?

* * *

FLASH

I lie awake for hours, my heart going like I just run a marathon, I'm getting that jerky sensation you get from driving fast for ages and then stopping, where the room keeps moving even though you're not.

Im sick and exhausted but my mind is just going and going and I can't drop off. There's too much to panic about, like the USB, hidden childishly under my pillow, and the fact that one of these days I'm gonna die, and the fact that right now I'm at St Trinian's and shouldn't be. I toss and thrash and the sheets stick to me, and it's some time before I drop off- but I must do at some point, because when I open my eyes it's day. I'm tangled up in the blankets- probably from whatever tormenting dreams I had, what I've forgotten now except blurs and faces and fear, and the clock my the bed says- what? Eleven?

By now the rest of the girls are bound to know I'm here- dunno what to do, and I don't really wanna show my face to 'em at the moment, 'cause I got no idea how to explain my being here.

Summat or someone taps on my door. I don't say nothing, maybe they'll go away.

Some hope. The knocking gets louder. 'Flash?'

That's Kel, that is. 'It's me, are you awake?'

* * *

KELLY

All the way up the stairs I replay my conversation with Miss Fritton in my head. Everything she said was right, I know it was, so why can't I shake off this feeling of guilt that's clawing at my stomach? Everyone is staring at me as I walk past- this is worse than after the date they _knew_ about.

'Girls!' I snap at a group of third-years leaning on the railing and gawping, in my best Head-Girl-voice, 'Get to class!' they flee- well, at least some things haven't changed.

I hesitate outside Flash's door- it's eleven thirty almost, he should be awake.

And I need to talk to him.

I knock gently, and when I'm ignored, I knock harder. 'Flash? It's me- are you awake?'

A pause. 'Yeah, yeah, come in if you want.'

Flash is sitting up in bed- by the look of it sleep didn't come easily to him- the bedclothes are knotted and cascading off the edge, and his shirt clings to his chest.

'Hey, Kel,' he pats the bed beside him, and I sit.

'You okay?'

His arm curls round my shoulders and I feel him sigh. ' 's much as I can be, suppose.'

'Tell me,' I demand.

'Tell ya what?'

'Everything,' I say, 'we can't help you unless we know what we're up against…'

I feel him tense. 'Kel, no, no, this stuff is dangerous- top secret, I can't get you all in danger too…'

'Flash.' I say clearly, firmly, repeating Miss Fritton's words of wisdom, 'You're one of us, you know- we can help.'

Silence. I look into his eyes. 'Flash?' I say quietly.

'Mm?'

'What was that thing you were hiding?'

'What thing?'

I narrow my eyes at him. 'Don't play dumb with me- those people who were after you- you've got something they want.'

'Kelly…'

'You know I'll find out one way or the other…'

'Kelly…' he says again, his eyes turned downwards as if he's in pain. I rest my hand on his chest and assume a sympathetic expression, allowing all traces of my strict Head Girl persona to fall away. 'I want to help you,' I say gently.

Flash hesitates, then slides his hand under the pillow and brings out something- I see a flash of green and know it's the thing he'd been so desperate to protect last night. His hand is shaking as he opens it, and shows me the small oblong lying flat in his palm.

Now I'm really confused.

'But…it's just a USB drive-' I take it from him and turn it over. There's a logo on the back- the same rearing animal the guys last night had on their blazers. I trace the design with my finger. 'What _is _this? Some sort of club?'

He snatches it back- I notice he won't look at it until he's flipped it, and the insignia is hidden. 'You don't need to know abou' the Black Jaguar, Kel.' His voice quavers, but I have a name to put to this now- that might be useful should I feel the need to look this up. Not that I would, if Flash would be a bit more co-operative.

'What's the Black Jaguar?'

He curses under his breath, aware he's just told me something he didn't intend to. 'Kelly, the more you know 'bout it, the worse off you'll be- they're a bad lot, Kel, trust me.'

Time for a different approach.

'How'd you get mixed up with people like that?'

'I were in trouble- needed money…it don't matter now, fing is, came across their plans a few years back,' he holds up the drive, 'only copy they 'ad- bit of a twatty thing to do when ya fink 'bou' it- I ain't never looked at it in full but they were plannin' a way to destroy some old place withou' bein' implicated- guy wot wrote 'em died after, so they couldn't redo 'em…'

Realisation begins to set in. 'Flash- taking it must've been pretty brave…'

He laughs- it's strangled, bitter. 'Yeah, trust the one decent fing I ever do in me life to land me in 'ot water- but I can't let 'em get it- I gotta keep it away from 'em, no matter what 'appens ter me…'

'Well why don't you just get rid of it- destroy it?'

'Wot, you don't fink I tried?' he holds it up close to me, to the light, and I can see all sorts of scratches of different thicknesses- clearly done with different implements.

'It's strong stuff- I couldn't break it up.' He turns it round and I see the plastic coating is melted in one corner.

'Set it on fire once. Didn't work.'

I can see what he means. 'Oh.'

'All I can do is hold onto it and hope…pray they ain't gonna find it.'

He tightens his grip on me. 'Hate to admit it, Kel…I'm scared.' He speaks softly, a voice I've never heard him use.

I'm struck with a wave of feelings for him, and move closer, sliding my arms round his neck and laying my head on his shoulder.

'It's ok,' I murmur instinctively, the way I do when the first years have nightmares, 'we'll protect you.'

He rests his head on top of mine and we sit like that for a long time, swathed in uncertainty and a hope that everything will be all right.

* * *

ANNABELLE

None of us have seen Kelly all day, and the rumours are spreading through the school so fast, and changing so fast, that I have no idea which to believe. The Posh Totty have been beside themselves with excitement at the fact that Flash apparently spent last night in the school, although Polly is adamant that Kelly wasn't with him. The chavs have added their own version of events to the mix, but as they could sleep through an explosion, and in fact, often keep the rest of us awake with their snoring, we ignore them.

Come five o'clock, Aunty calls a few of us up to her office- Polly and I among them.

'Girlies,' Aunty says as we assemble in front of her desk, 'it won't have taken a genius to notice by now, that Flash is here- and Kelly…hasn't been around…'

It hits me at the same time as the others- the second the words leave her mouth, and I voice my realisation.

'Something's…_wrong_, isn't it?' Until now the general assumption had been that Kelly had finally given in and mixed business with pleasure- one way or the other- and her absence from classes was from spending time with Flash- and from what Kelly had told me earlier I was quite content to accept this explanation. It hadn't even crossed my mind that…

'Harry…needs to lie low for a little while,' Aunty tells us, 'and girls, you have to understand now, don't over-excite yourselves, but Kelly does hold…feelings for our dear Flash Harry…'

'Like we didn't know,' Taylor scoffs from beside me.

'Well, yes, jolly good, Taylor. So, until this gets sorted out, Kelly might need of a bit of time, and emotional support- she's trying to help him, see, and if she feels the need to leave for a little while, I'd like you eight girls, as prominent influences in the school, to…help her out a bit with her duties, look after the younger girls, and so forth.'

We all nod in understanding- Polly and I, Celia, Andrea, even Taylor is unusually co-operative, the Posh Totty sans their usual exuberance, and at that moment we all know that, whether we're aware of all the facts or not, something important's going on and we have to be there if Kelly needs.

* * *

FLASH

The longer we sit here, the more relaxed I feel, but my nerves ain't completely gone. I know, however much I might want to, that I can't just hide in here with Kelly for the rest of my days. Some point I'll have to come out- whether it's for work, 'cause if I lose my connections I'll be out of a job, and I can't live off St Trinian's forever- or for any other reason, and they'll find me.

Me and Kelly, we sit together nearly all day- I don't realised and neither does she until we discover it's five o'clock and we're both starving. Most of the time we're silent, thinking, but every so often Kelly makes suggestions I don't like to hear.

'We could get the geeks to run a few tests on it…' she muses,' you know, to see what sort of materials it's made of, find something that would corrode it or react with it..'

My hand clenches round the USB. It's a bit moronic but I don't wanna let it outta my sight.

'Kel…'

'You want to get rid of it, don't you?'

'They could have…if the know you got it…'

'Flash.' She grabs my face and turns it so she's staring me in the eye. 'You can't just sit her watching it every minute of the day.'

I know she's right, but…

She stares me down- Kelly has some great talent for intimidating people and she's using it on me. 'Flash.' She talks slow, emphasises every word, 'You are _overreacting._ Give it here.'

What can I do when she's looking at me like that? Kelly's wrath is almost as scary as the Black Jaguar.

Almost, but not quite.

* * *

TAYLOR

Kel do turn up at dinner, and every bleeding head turns, the whole room goes silent but I know we all wanna go up and ask her stuff. Even them geeks will wanna- I see Polly trying to stand up. We ain't gonna get a chance to though, 'cause all wot she does is come in, get two plates and take 'em away. Going up to Flash, I'll bet. In fact I do bet, but only with Celia, 'cause no-one else is stupid enough to bet that she ain't.

Still, a tenner's better than nuffin.

I know Miss Fritton says Kel's protecting Flashy from some danger or summat, but I reckon she's seeing him on the side. And so do the other chavs, 'cause we is all smart like that.

I look across the hall and see Andrea, the Corpse Bride, putting her plate away. And that just reminds me of how Kel blackmailed me not to tell about her snogging Flash, or she'd tell the chavs about me being nice to her.

Well, she can't tell anyway now, 'cause the cat's outta the bag 'bout her 'n' Flash.

* * *

POLLY

'Polly!' the voice startles me and I turn to see Kelly standing in the doorway, gazing meaningfully at me. Behind her, Flash looks awkward, watching his feet and shifting his weight from side to side. I start, I have no idea how to react.

'I need you and the geeks to run a few tests on this,' she presses something into my hand, 'I want to know what it's made of, what materials could destroy it and if that fails, how to wipe its memory- but under NO CIRCUMSTANCES open the files on there.'

I look down at the object she's given me and examine it- it's a thumb drive, judging by the make, style and serial numbers I'd say about three years old. This definitely has something to do with Flash's presence here, but I don't dare ask- none of us want to cross Kelly even at the best of times, so I nod, my face businesslike, and stand up.

'Can do. We'll take it down to the lab now.'

I gesture to two of my comrades and they move to join me as I fill them in on our assignment.

'See, not hard,' I hear Kelly murmur to Flash as they leave, and I don't miss the wary expression adorning his features, or, I note with a little smile, that the HATCAM is still attached, still unnoticed and ready to record.

* * *

KELLY

An hour or so later we join three of the geeks in the science lab. They're hard at work, dressed in white coats and Jane is mixing some sort of solution. Polly holds the USB up to the light, jots something down and turns it over, and I feel Flash flinch as the Black Jaguar logo is exposed, and tighten my grip on his hand.

'Girls?' I ask, 'How're we doing?'

'We've managed to work out the core components,' Daisy says, 'and a list of the elements each one's made up of.'

She offers me the said list, and I skim it but nothing leaps out at me, it's just a mass of periodical-type stuff and makes no sense to me. Flash looks over my shoulder and makes a face.

'What's all that for?'

'It tells us,' Polly explains, sauntering over, 'what sort of metals the outer and inner layers are made of, so we can work out what'll melt or corrode them, or penetrate them- looks like someone's already tried. It's strong stuff- I've never seen anything like it- looks like it's been reinforced at some point. Jane's just looking up the model of USB so we can clear up the ways it runs, how data is added or erased. Optimistically, we should be able to write up a full report for you by tomorrow afternoon.'

'In _readable English?'_ I can't help asking, and Polly looks offended.

'-No, but seriously, thanks,' I add quickly. Flash opens his mouth to protest. 'Tomorrow?'

I glare at him, this insistence on keeping the USB within his sight at all times is getting beyond ridiculous.

'Don't be so paranoid,' I growl under my breath, but ask the geeks anyway if they still need it.

'You should be good to take it- we've done all the physical tests and we've taken plenty of pictures and sketches of it. We can finish up without the USB itself.' She tosses it to me and I neatly catch it.

'Thanks.'

It seems like Flash is about to complain again so I yank him out of the room before he can say anything.

'For goodness _sake, _what's your problem _now?'_ I snap, shoving the USB into his hand.

'_Pictures,_ Kel? If they ever found out you girls 'ad 'ad it wiv ya…'

I know Flash is worried, but his paranoia is really getting under my skin now, and I ca't stand to be around him when he's being this…stupid. I wish we could hurry up and destroy the damn USB already, I hate this unnatural hold it has over him.

I hold up my hands. 'Flash, I can't take this anymore- you are being over-the-top, you are being _ridiculous_- go for a walk, clear your head and come and find me when you are thinking RATIONALLY again!'

I turn and walk up the stairs, not looking back because I don't want to see the look of hurt on his face.

* * *

FLASH

Kel's words cut right through me- 'coure I'm being bloody over-the-top, I can't help it, if she'd seen the stuff I'd seen…

It does terrible stuff to my heart to have her angry with me, better go do as she says. I dunno what I'd do if she stayed mad. I don't dare go outside though, so instead I just wander aimlessly through the school, ending up in my workshop. I never seen the room without at least a few girls coming in and out, it looks way bigger and less friendly when it's empty. I sit down in my usual chair, shrugging out of my jacket and draping it over the back, and clear aside some empty Trinski bottles and a pack of them tampons what I am NEVER EVER EVER gonna sell.

I think long and hard, trying to fill my head with other memories, to push my fears to the back.

Come on, Harry, gotta come to your senses. For Kelly.

Last time I were in here, we'd been discussing our date- I can picture her clearly, standing in front of me, her hair falling over her face.

Aw, Kelly.

I sigh. I can't stay down here too long, I hate being in her bad books. I'm gonna go find her and grovel.

I stand up and am going for the door when a voice gets my attention.

'Harry.'

A voice I know too well, sens me paralysed with fear but I gotta keep walking, I tell myself, I can't react to my name, 'cause then they'll know for sure it's me/

'Harry, we know it's you.'

_How? Why? How did they get in?_ ! WAKE UP!

I'm desperate enough I pinch my arm, again, harder, but it ain't a dream, it's real, it's NOW.

It ain't fair! I want more time! I wanna gather Kelly in my arms and hold her one more time and tell her I love her and buy one more batch from the twins and argue with the chavs one more time! I don't want this to happen! Not now, not ever.

'You knew we'd find you, Harry. We find everyone.'

'Fink you've got the wrong guy, mate.' Not gonna work but it happens automatic.

They ignore it, anyway.

'Very clever, the way your car mysteriously changes colour and number plates,' a different voice says- there's at least two of 'em behind me, but I don't wanna turn round.

'So, hiding out at a girls' school, eh? Letting a bunch of kids protect you?'

They can't hurt the girls. They can't. I've gotta try one more time.

'No, really, I fink yeh've got the wrong…'

The unmistakeable click of a trigger being pulled stops me mid-sentence.

'The boss will be very interested to see you,' the same bloke goes on.

The USB, in my pocket, seems to burn against my leg as I remember it. 'I an't goin' anywh-'

'Unless, of course, you'd rather we took one of your little girlfriends?' That stops me dead in my tracks. I turn around and face the two guys. The one holding the gun flicks it in a come-hither gesture. I swallow, and my heart takes off, 'cause I gotta do summat, and quick.

I reach out with my left hand, and try to make it look like an accident as I push the empty Trinski bottle off the table. The smashing noise distracts 'em just long enough that I fish the USB out and drop it to the floor. Just in time- one of 'em grabs my arm and they're massive, hulking blokes, mo point in fighting.

'Come along, Harry.'

I take a shaky step under their escort, and another one and another one, each one a bit further from the USB.

'Hurry it up!' the gun's waved in my face, and I quicken my step. My stomach takes a lurch, telling my brain: _you're gonna die, you know, _but I can't think of that message at this point, 'cause I got just one thought.

_Oh, God, don't let them get the USB. Kelly's gotta find it. She has to._

_Please._

_

* * *

_

* * *

**I warn ye now, this story is about to get rather dark- in fact I may have to change the rating- I'll need your opinion on that in the forthcoming chapters. I probably won't be able to update for a while, I have exams coming up, but I've nearly finished writing chapter 5.**

**I know this one was long- 12 pages in Word, to be exact- but the pace kept picking up and I had to explain a fair few things.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	5. Even if it kills me

**Disclaimer: I don't own St Trinians, blah blah blah…**

***Sigh* my exams are finally over, and I'm on school holidays now, so I should be able to update this more regularly. Here's chapter five, enjoy.**

* * *

KELLY

I immediately feel a pang of guilt for exploding at Flash, but he's over-reacting. Nothing can hurt him while he's here with us- no-one dares mess with St Trinian's. I walk into my room- well, his room, really, I don't use it- sit down on the bed, and wait. Won't be long before he comes back, I think. Flash isn't the sort of person who'd go off and sulk.

The minutes pass, and soon a whole hour rolls by and there's no sign of him. I begin to get impatient. He's not…_angry_ with me, is he? I consider getting up and going to find him, apologise for being harsh but remain riveted to my seat.

No. I can't show signs of weakness like that- it'd be the thin end of the wedge, and I'd lose all my authority altogether if I started to let that happen.

I wait another ten minutes, and then another five. My foot gets pins and needles and I shake them off. Another five.

Well, I'll just wait another three. Each time the time period expires, I add a couple more minutes, trying to calm myself. _An exercise in self-control. And patience. Be patient, Kelly._

Oh, sod it. I'm going to go and find him.

* * *

The first place I look is Flash's workshop- if he's anywhere he'll be sulking in there. I walk out into the cold and around the side of the building, my high heels making it difficult to walk properly on the gravel. The outside door is open just a crack.

'Flash? You in there?' I push open the door and step inside. 'Flash, listen…' but he's not there. The room looks like it hasn't been touched in weeks. Empty Trinski bottles litter the table. Something crunches under my shoes and I jump back- one of the bottles has smashed on the floor, and tiny shards of glass are scattered everywhere.

I turn to leave, pronouncing the room uninhabited, when something catches my eye. Flash's long leather jacket, draped over the back of the chair. He _was_ here.

_Getting drunk, by the looks of it, _I think crossly, beginning to gather up the pieces of glass so the first years don't step on them. _He can't have gone far…_

I reach into the corner for stray pieces and my hand comes into contact with something metal and rectangular. I don't even have to look at it to know what it is.

And I know that Flash would never just abandon it like that…

I can almost feel the click in my brain, the horrible realisation. Flash wasn't drunk. The broken bottle was a signal.

And it doesn't take a geek to see he's no longer in the building.

* * *

POLLY

I work later and longer than the others- this USB thing fascinates me- I've never seen anything like it! All the special security features on it, all the things that have been done to it to make it stronger, it's all just so _interesting…_ I turn to my laptop to add something to my report when I notice something strange.

Oh dear, it seems Jane has accidentally downloaded all the files off the USB- Kelly told us not to! I'd better delete them…

My hand hovers over the keys- just one jab of a button and everything will be erased, but I'm hypnotised by the idea of opening them. Who knows what might be on there- something exponentially important, by the looks of it.

_Just one look, _my brain says, _for educational purposes, there'd be no harm in that- would there?_

* * *

KELLY

The world becomes a sort of blur around my face. I think I'm in shock- I can't react or even move.

Flash, no!

My stomach knots and I retch- I think I'm gonna be sick.

'Kelly?' I'm absently aware of my name being called, but I can't respond.

'Kelly!' the word penetrates my brain this time, and I get up shakily off the floor. 'Polly?'

'I think you should see this- what's wrong?'

I don't realise until the geek addresses the problem that tears are building up in the corner of my eyes. I hesitate. How much should I tell her? _She's going to find out, eventually, that something's happened to Flash, _I reason, a degree of logical thought beginning to return. _They all are._

'Flash…' I begin, trying to force back the lump in my throat, 'he…he…I…' the tears escape and there's nothing I can do. What have I become? I'm the Head Girl, I'm the strong one, and yet I'm crying openly in front of Polly.

She hesitates for a minute, then leans forward and puts an awkward arm around my shoulders. This act alone surprises me into alertness- geeks are normally unemotional beings. I must really be a _wreck_, if she feels the need to comfort me. I take deep breaths, trying to steady myself. For the girls. For Flash. Having a breakdown won't solve anything.

'Flash…' I begin again.

'Kelly, I know.'

'Know what?'

'Don't…be angry, but I think Jane accidentally downloaded the USB files- I know about the Black Jaguar- and Kelly, there's something you should know…'

'They've got him.' I cut in.

'What?'

'They've got Flash.'

Polly surveys the workshop- Flash's discarded jacket, the remaining pieces of glass, my hand wrapped around the USB like a claw, and I know she gets it.

'So what are we going to do?'

The same thing has just occurred to me, and the only decision I can come up with is causing turmoil inside my head. _I can't leave him to die…but I can't lead the girls on some wild- but I can't leave him to die! _The thoughts chase each other around my mind, and after a moment's consideration, I square my shoulders and look my friend in the eye.

'We'll bust him out.'

Polly's jaw drops. 'Kelly, before you start thinking up mad schemes, I think you should kn-'

'I'll plan this out. They can't kill Flash while they don't have the USB, right? That'll buy us some time…'

'Kelly, I have to tell…'

'I won't involve any of the girls unless the volunteer, and not any of the first years, or the second, come to think of it…' the gears of my brain are whirring as I mentally sketch up my ideas.

'You have to see…'

'Polly,' I say, 'We're St Trinians. We've handled worse than this before- I mean, we just stole a boldly Vermeer- and got away with it!'

'No, Kelly, it's not- St Trinian's is…'

'Flash is a St Trinian too.' I echo Miss Fritton's words with firm conviction, staring her down, and then turn on my heel, walking out the door before she can butt in again. 'Come on. We have to get the other girls together and talk this over with them.'

My mind keeps nagging me. _Am I doing the right thing?_

_Yes, _I say to myself. _I __**must**__ be._

* * *

POLLY

I hurry after the Head Girl. I have to tell her- NOW- before she does anything she'll regret- she doesn't know, she doesn't understand what I'm trying to tell her- if only she realised the danger!

'Kelly,' I try again- I've got to try, and keep trying until she listens.

'Pol, I don't want to know what's on the USB. Just forget whatever it is you saw. Flash only read a tiny bit of it- and look what's happened to him. Imagine what'd happen if they knew you read…just forget it, okay? Delete all the copies, and that's an order.'

No, Kelly! She doesn't understand…this is more important, more complex than just a case of a man being taken by a gang- this could destroy us all- I hadn't realised until I read the files that the Black Jaguar planned to…

'This is _important!'_

'This _is_ important.' Kelly interrupts me again. 'A man's _life, _Polly.'

'But the reason he-'

She turns around suddenly and subjects me to a shot of pure, furious, Kelly-Jones brand glaring.

'I _don't want to know.'_

As usual, the Head Girl's frosty stare and tone of voice frighten me into submission, just long enough for her to stalk off. In the split second it takes for me to recover my senses, she's stormed off down the corridor. If this were any other time, I would have given up by now, I'm far too meek to push anything with Kelly, or any of the other cliques, for that matter, but this is different. If Kelly knew what was on the files, she would know that Flash… I have to tell her. She has to know the danger she's in- the danger we're _all_ in.

I run after her.

* * *

ANNABELLE

I don't know how Peaches found out how to work the complex camera system the geeks have set up around the school, but she knows, and via the **HOCKEYCAM** in the hands of one of the first years, and Polly's laptop as many of us as will fit are gathered round, watching a scene unfold in Flash's workshop. The sound isn't the best, most of what we can hear is distorted by cracking and the heavy breathing of the girl holding the hockey stick, but from what we can piece together, and the visuals, we can guess what's coming.

'I won't involve any of the girls unless they volunteer, and none of the first years…' Kelly is saying. More crackling, but from Polly's insistent hand gestures and our Head Girl's defiant stance, it's fairly obvious they're arguing. Has Polly been sticking her nose in where she's not wanted?

'Someone turn the sound up,' Chloe whines, and thirty voices 'shush' her at once.

'Come on.' Kelly again. 'We have to get the other girls together and talk this over with them.' She vanishes from the screen, and after a second or two, the geek follows suit.

So that's it, then. We're going to find out the truth. A wave of chatter rolls over us all, and then fades into nothingness as we each contemplate the truth of the matter- that whatever Kelly's about to let us in on is _really important._ Miss Fritton had told us earlier that we had to be there if Kelly needed us…but personally, I don't know whether I can handle _really important_ yet.

* * *

By the time she actually gets to the dorm, we're all waiting, the silence like a whole other person in the room. Kelly opens the door and stands there, in front of us all, stony-faced. There are unmistakable tear-tracks down her cheeks, not that anyone would dare point them out. Seeing our remarkable leader in this state has a crushing effect on everyone- I don't ever remember a crowd of St Trinians in such quiet awe. Granted, I've only been here for eight weeks, but it just doesn't seem right…

'Girls,' Kelly begins finally, in a weak echo of her normal voice, 'I have…to talk to you about something…concerning Flash.'

We wait for whatever's coming. She pauses. We only vaguely notice when Polly enters, red-faced and almost straining to speak.

All eyes are on Kelly. She seems to be considering something.

'Just the fifth years and sixth form, I think.'

This would have been the point at which loud and rather violent protests would usually break out, but still somewhat stunned, all the younger girls shrink towards the back of the dorm without a fight. Kelly eyes them suspiciously- I can't blame her, I don't doubt for a minute that all their ears are on stalks.

'In the common room.' She sweeps out and we pause before following her. Once inside the common room, there is the obligatory amount of fighting over who takes possession of the sofa and the two armchairs, but the solemn look on Jelly's face halts it abruptly.

Kelly clears her throat and begins. 'You probably all know by now that Flash was staying here.'

A murmur of assent, punctuated by a highly inappropriate comment of 'and you was prob'y givin' 'im one!' from Taylor, which earns her a barrage of dirty looks. Part of Kelly's comment sounds wrong to my ears, but I can't quite work out what it is. I rewind it in my head…_we all know Flash is here…_ and then it hits me.

'Was?'

She swallows, and for a second it looks like the tears are about to start up again, but she breathes out sharply and the pricks recede to where they came from.

'Yes, that brings me to what I'm about to say- first of all I'll point out that what I'm gonna tell you is nothing like our previous problems. If you get involved…well, it's dangerous, and so I'm offering you the option to leave now, or at any time, if you want. I don't wanna force anything like this on you, but I'll need help- it needs to be _voluntary _help.'

I'm feeling extremely uneasy after she spiels all this off- and I'd thought_ the Heist_ was dangerous. I experience a bout of nervousness but I can't abandon Kelly. I would feel, well, un-St-Trinian-like, as if I'd committed a betrayal, and so I make myself go rigid and refuse to let myself move from my chair. My eyes dart about the room, and I notice everyone has had similar thoughts.

Here we are, wide-eyed and attentive, waiting for Kelly's word, like her…army or something. The Head Girl looks from one to the other, and looks touched. 'Girls, I…'

The squeal of scraping chair legs interrupts us, and I turn abruptly, searching for the source. Polly has gotten to her feet.

'Kelly, before you say anything else, I really think I should tell…'

'Polly,' Kelly snaps, 'I've told you before, I don't want to hear this now. Sit down.'

A bit cut down, the geek sinks back down into her seat.

Kelly squares her shoulders and continues.

'Flash…is no longer here.'

Another murmur goes round. What's happened to him?

The Head Girl takes a deep breath, shifts her weight onto the other foot and begins to tell us everything.

* * *

KELLY

I've never lived through anything as difficult as these last few minutes. I've struggled to find the right words- something I've never before experienced, I've always been self-possessed when it comes to talking to people.

But how do you divulge something like this- in as little detail as will keep them safe, but enough for them to understand and be able to help? Especially as I don't even know all the facts myself.

Several jaws drop when they realise the magnitude of the situation. Even the chavs are rendered silent when it dawns on them that _this is really serious._ For a moment after I speak everyone just sits there, struck dumb. And then, to my surprise, the most unlikely person gets to her feet.

'Well, of course we're gonna help!' Annabelle Fritton says, and then the entire room gets up to join her, and I am overwhelmed by this declaration of devotion- to me and to Flash.

For the first time since all this occurred, I feel a small smile creep across my face.

'Okay, girls,' I say, sensing the strength that had left me return, 'let's do this.'

Hold on, Flash. We'll get you back.

* * *

It's when we actually start planning that the numerous flaws in my logic are revealed.

'Do you know where exactly they've taken Flash?' Annabelle asks. My heart misses a beat, I try to remain calm whilst inwardly kicking myself for not factoring this in. How are we supposed to find him?

'Well, no, but…' I struggle to think, 'couldn't the geeks hack into their security or something?'

'_I_ know how we can find out.'

Every pair of eyes in the room widen at the speaker. _Chelsea?_

'Well,' she says, 'at least get a rough idea of where he is…'

'How?' I ask the Totty, surprised, and not particularly hopeful- this here's a girl who thought the Girl with the Pearl Earring was actually Scarlett Johanssen.

'This had better not be a 'blonde' suggestion…' the words leave my mouth before I can stop them. Chelsea looks affronted.

'He's still got his hat on, hasn't he?'

Oh, good. We'll just ask people if they've seen a man with a hat. That _really_ narrows it down. Chelsea, you've done it again.

I try to control my furious sarcastic thoughts and speak calmly. 'What's that got to do with anyth-'

'Chelsea, you've got it!' Polly interrupts me.

_Are they all insane?_

'The **HATCAM!**' Peaches and Chloe chorus, jumping to their feet.

I blink. 'The _what_cam?'

Polly has darted out the room. I turn to the Posh Totty and demand an explanation.

'Don't be_ angry_, Kelly…'

'But we were just _desperate _to find out whether you and Flash were going out, so we king of…sort of put a camera in Flash's hat.'

A tidalwave of ambivalence hits me. I don't know whether to burst out laughing or kill them or thank them or what. Thoughts run at the same time. _A camera in his hat- what'll they think of next?...That's actually quite clever for the Posh Totty to think that up…I can't believe this! How many of our dates have they spied on?_ And somewhere in my mind, I absently realise, _so that's what their fascination with hats was._

But when all this is done, the gratitude motif kicks in- their snooping might just save Flash's life!

'Girls,…you're geniuses!'

'We are?' Peaches says, astonished.

'We are?' Chloe says, surprised.

'I know,' says Chelsea proudly. The other two give her a look, followed by a shrug, as Polly returns with her laptop, and we flock to it.

'Okay,' Polly says, opening up a window and typing something in. 'Let's hope he's in range.'

The screen goes grainy, the way a telly does when you're changing the channel and have bad reception, and then an image begins to flicker. My breath catches in my throat.

The inside of a car. Streetlights whir past. The camera veers to the left, and I realise with a gulp that this is what Flash is looking at, that we're practically seeing through his eyes. A man sits beside Flash, clad in a dark suit, dark glasses, shaved head- looks like a CIA agent only I can see the Black Jaguar logo on his suit. A shiver runs down my spine as this man's head turns, unfathomable eyes seemingly staring straight at the camera. Is he onto us? Has he spotted the camera? My heart begins to thump double-time- if he discovers the **HATCAM **we're finished- there's no other way we could find him…

Flash's head turns back to the front as a building looms out of the darkness, high-walled and ominous. Although it's mainly obscured by shadows, from what I can see it's fairly old, a manor house not unlike St Trinian's.

The humming sound I've worked out is the engine clicks to a stop, and the man to the side of Flash reaches out an arm.

Flash's hands come into view for just a moment as his escort grabs his arm- cuffed together and shaking. The thin iron bands dig into his wrists, the skin around the area is pink from chafe, a small trickle of blood starting to inch down one arm. This image sends a stab to my heart, I can feel the bile rising from my stomach again- I want to look away, shut out the image of what they've already done to Flash, but I force my eyes to remain on the screen- I have to keep watching, in case the **HATCAM **picks up something that can lead us to him.

An arm snakes its way round me and it's only when I feel Annabelle sturdily supporting me I realise I'm shaking from head to foot.

'Maybe…you shouldn't watch this.'

I steady myself. 'I need to…how else can we find out where they're taking Flash?'

'Can't we just check what that street sign said?'

I start. _When did Chelsea get so damn perceptive?_

'What street sign?'

'When Flash looked out the window earlier, I think, I saw one…'

I have this urge to jump up and crush her into a hug, but I've already shown too many signs of weakness today as it is.

'Chelsea, I don't know what you've been taking, but…just…_wow_. Is it possible to rewind this thing, Pol?'

'Should be- if I've wired it right the footage is downloading onto my hard drive as it goes- we should be able to watch it back and it'll keep recording.'

She makes a few expert clocks and drags a bar across the screen. The images dart past in reverse, I have to see the whole horrible sequence again, and backwards.

'There!' Chelsea shrieks.

Polly's quick reflexes kick in and she flicks the pause button. The outline of the sign is so faint, the letters small and blurred by the window they're viewed through, I can't even make one out.

'Can you zoom in?'

The geek obediently clicks on the screen and the sign grows.

An _R…_that could be an _E…_and I think that's a _D_ although it could be an _O…_it's too pixellated to clearly make outthe other four letters.

_Now_ what are we going to do?

'R…E…D…something ,something, something, something…' I hear Annabelle mutter beside me.

Well, that's helpful. There are probably a million streets that have 'red' in their name- _and_ the sign might not even say that anyway.

This is hard. Harder than I thought. Why did this have to happen?

* * *

FLASH

It's dark. I'm in the dark and in pain and I can pretty much feel the walls on both sides of me. I'm getting real claustrophobic and the fear's getting bigger. Won't be long before they come to interrogate me.

I've seen what they done to people before- but at least I know they can't kill me, 'cause then they ain't gonna know where the USB is. Yeah, I'm safe.

…NO.

They can't never know where that USB is- on two counts, 'cause who knows what they'll do to them what the plans were about- and who knows what they'll do to the girls if they know it's at St Trinian's.

My thoughts go to Kelly. I wonder if she found it yet. Dunno how much time's gone by. The handcuffs on me cut into my wrists, they're raw and it chafes like hell but if that's the worst thing that happens to me I'd be a lucky bastard. I hope Kelly's found the USB. Maybe the girls've figured out a way to get rid of it once and for all.

I know they're gonna do summat terrible to me, but I gotta be strong- gotta hold out long as I can. I can't let 'em get to me- and if they do get to me I gotta lie through my teeth every time, 'casue I can't let 'em get to the USB, or St T's. If this is gonna be the one noble thing I do in my life, I'm gonna stick it out to the end. I made the bed, I gotta lie in it, like that saying goes.

I'll be strong. I won't tell 'em anything, and when the going gets rough, I'll remember Kelly. Whatever they do, I won't tell 'em anything.

Even if it kills me.

* * *

**Oh, Flash, if you only knew..o****h, Kelly, you really should listen to Polly, because she's just found out something very crucial…**

**Some stuff if about to happen, so stay tuned for the next chapter. Which should be up soon- I've nearly finished writing it.**

**Remember: I will need your opinion on rating change for this fic. Dark stuff ahead. If you think I should bump this up to M within the next 2 chapters please say so.**

**Thanks.**


	6. On the night watch

**This chapter sort of goes off on a tangent…but I need to introduce a character who will be rather vital to the plot. I know that's rather annoying, but he won't be in it for too long. If he is hated, I shall kill him off.**** I just needed someone inside the Black Jaguar to narrate on things, who wasn't Flash, because our spiv doesn't see much of what's going on.**

**For all those who keep asking me about the USB, don't worry, all will be revealed…just not yet. It will sort of be the climax of the story, so maybe not for another 2 or 3 chapters. I may drop hints, though, so look out for them.**

**Now, without further ado, here is ch6.**

* * *

ANNABELLE

I'm getting worried about Kelly- everyone is. Even Taylor's stopped her wise cracks about Flash- no-one dares upset her. She's got a lot on her plate- and the fact that our investigations are going slowly isn't helping. She's got the whole school searching- the internet, street directories, the works, trying to find a scrap of evidence, a street name, anything that might get us closer to finding Flash.

The geeks, the best at picking up a lead and tracing it, are at their laptops nearly all day, clicking away at the keys, filling page after page with scribbly notes. If they can just find a street name that matches, they have enough that they can pinpoint his location and start the plan of attack, or so they say.

Kelly just sits and stares out the window, eyes darting back and forth, murmuring to herself, turning the USB round and round in her fingers. None of us, save Polly perhaps, actually know what the USB actually is, but we've pieced together enough to realise that whatever it is, it's the reason Flash is missing. None of us dare ask more. The head geek is really quite worked up, every time I see her, something has gotten her really worked up, which she refuses to tell us, but is determined to tell Kelly. But from a reliable source (the twins listening at the door), every time she tries to tell our Head Girl, Kelly flies into a fury and sends her away.

At this moment in time I sit by myself in English, Kelly's empty desk beside me a nagging reminder of the strange and horrible goings on. She hasn't been to any classes all day. The news of what's happened has spread through the staff as well as the students, but Miss Dickenson, oblivious to gossip, rumours and the like, cheerily goes on with the lesson like nothing's wrong. I can hear the tapping of the geeks' laptops resounding from the back of the room as they throw themselves into the research. The awkward flick of pages from across the room also penetrates my ears- the Posh Totty have been given the task of searching the street directories, and turn the pages unwillingly, looking pointedly at their nails and making faces at one another. I wish there was more _I_ could do to help right now. Just sitting in here, I feel so…useless.

'I've got it! I've found something!' Jane's on her feet- the whole class stops what they're doing and there's a scrabble of scraping chairs and overturning desks as everyone rushes to gather round.

'Girls,' Miss Dickinson cajoles pitifully, 'Settle down- there's only ten minutes left til the end of the lesson, you can play computer games then…'

No-one pays her any attention. Like everyone else, my heart's fluttering at a hummingbird's pace- I'm practically bursting to know what Jane's found- but I'm motivated by something else. I know, much as I'd like to know straight away, that there's someone else who needs to know more than I do. I move for the door, first at a walking pace, then breaking into a run- someone's got to tell Kelly, and I'm going to be the one to do it.

'Annabelle?' Miss Dickinson's voice only just registers in my ear, 'Come back and sit down!' I take no notice, flinging the door open and sprinting for Kelly's room. I stumble, the room spins out of control as I lose my balance on my heels and fall- but I'm fine. I rip my shoes off and leave them there.

'Kelly? Kelly?' I pound on the door. No response. I push it open. 'Kelly, you won't believe it, Jane's…'

Our Head Girl is a pitiful sight, curled up on her bed, red rimmed eyes, a hollow expression. I doubt she's slept at all these two days.

'Oh, Kelly…' I'm not the sort of person to barge into someone's room, but I can make an exception in this case. She leans into the hug I offer.

'He's still alive,' I reassure her.

'I know,' she says blankly, and I remember the purpose of my visit.

'But Kelly… it's going to be okay! Jane's found something!'

All of a sudden, she's sitting up straight, eyes glowing out of her tired-looking face- looking more like the Kelly Jones we know and love.

'What?'

'Well, I don't know yet, I came up to find you as soon as I heard.'

She jumps up from the bed, almost knocking me onto the floor.

'What are we still here for?'

* * *

FLASH

'We're going to ask you one more time, nicely, Harry. What did you do with our files?'

My throat's dry. 'What files?' I croak.

One of 'em kicks me in the ribs. I double over in pain, I think it might be broken. I can't breathe properly, and it's all I can do not to yell out.

_Remember Kelly. Think about her. Think about our dates. Anything nice you can remember._

'You know perfectly well what files- the files you stole from us. What did you do with them?'

I don't say nothing. Gotta hold out.

'Do you still have them?' Another punch. _I can take this._

'Did you erase them?' Another kick. _I can take this._

'Give them to someone?' They kick me so hard I fly across the room and hit the wall.

A strangled sound comes out my throat. _Be strong. Be strong._

'I ain't tellin' ya where yer files is.' Punch to my jaw. _I can take this. I can take it._

'Hafta kill me,' I splutter.

'Oh, we haven't done _anything_ to you yet,' a voice comes out of the shadows. I know that voice and all the pain goes to the back of my head and gets replaced by fear. I know that voice too well- it's the box of the company, Mister Black Jaguar himself. Don't know his name, don't think anyone does, but it's his voice that comes in my dreams and makes me wake up with a cold sweat.

My stomach knots up. I gotta fight the fear. I am gonna do the right thing. I gotta.

_Don't look at 'im. Don't look at 'im._

He's talking. I try not to listen.

'And I can promise you, Harry, it'll be far worse for you, the longer you refuse to divulge the whereabouts of our files.'

I say nothing. He uses the same even tone of voice- I think that's what makes him more scary- he don't get angry, he don't lose his cool, with him it's just that eerie calmness what makes him so dangerous. I try to block him out, it don't work. I try and dredge up and image of Kelly from my mind. _Be brave, Harry. Think of her and make her proud._

I'm pretty sure summat's about to happen to me, but there's a knock on the door and the interrogation gets interrupted.

'We're busy,' the boss says in that same voice. 'This had better be important.'

'Y-you sent for me,' says a voice from outside the room, real timid-like. Don't blame 'em.

'Oh, yes, so I did.' He turns to one of the other blokes. 'Show Basil in.'

A lad comes in, a new security guard by the looks of his uniform, but he's young and weak-looking, ain't much more than a kid, really. I take in the fear in his eyes and wnder what he done to end up stuck in summat like this. Poor kid. His eyes drift down and I can tell he's looking at me, lying in a heap on the floor, prob'ly a right mess- well that's what I feels anyway. The pain's caught up with me full on now. I struggle to breathe.

The kid goes real pale, he's already shivering just from being in the same room as the boss.

'Basil,' the boss says again, 'I understand you haven't been with this establishment long, but you should know by now that lack of discretion _will_ result in serious consequences.'

The lad's eyes flick back to me again.

'Oh, we haven't even started with _him- _and as someone in our service, it'll be _far_ worse for you. But yes, that is the general idea.' The boss clocks lazily at one of his drones, and indicates me.

'Get rid of that for now. I'll deal with him later.'

I'm only kinda aware of being dragged to my feet and to the door- that kid's haunted face is stuck in my mind. Poor sod.

'Harry,' the boss calls as the room gets further away, 'I'm giving you some time to think this over. If you don't have an answer for us regarding those files by the time we bring you back, I'll step up the intensity of this interrogation.'

That means one thing. More torture. And worse.

And then it's dark and I ain't sure if that's the room I were in before of it it's 'cause I passed out.

* * *

BASIL (**yes, he gets a POV, sadly, but he is necessary to this story)**

Why did I ever join up with the black Jaguar? Every night I ask myself the same question. What a stupid thing to do – to borrow money from a company I knew were shady- and what an even worse idea to offer my servitude to them for non-payment of debt. Seventeen years old, and my life is over- forever stuck in this hellhole. It was that or they'd kill me, but looking back at this very moment death looks like it would have been the better option. If it were between death and the boss, I'd choose death. Even just his voice is enough to send me cowering in fear- I'd hate to think what it would do to me if I could see his eyes, but thankfully they're always hidden behind dark glasses. I haven't even been here a week, and I've already landed myself in trouble- I was supposed to be watching the vaults, and…sufficed to say I didn't do a good job of it. And I'm in for it now. I've been summoned to see him, and I'm shaking like a leaf. I knock on the door.

'We're busy,' his voice wafts towards me through the door and I shiver agai. He's going to find me anyway, and I know it'll be worse if I wait.

_Come on, just say it and get it over with- be a man._

'You sent for me,' I say. I don't sound like a man. I sound like what I am, a pitiful, seventeen-year-old kid trapped in a pit of fear and despair.

'Oh, yes, so I did…show Basil in.'

The door swings forward and I step reluctantly into the room.

Three other agents, none of whom I recognise, stand around the room. I don't recognise many people in this place, we security guards are forbidden to interact and it's not in our best interests to get attached- people have been constantly killed and replaced since I got here.

I move to speak, but I'm distracted by what they're staring at. A man lies crumpled on the ground, twisted in an unnatural position. His chest rises and falls unevenly, like he's having trouble breathing- from the amount of blood it wouldn't put it past me that at least one of his ribs is broken. One of his eyes is black, a drizzle of blood trails from the corner of his mouth. I feel dizzy and a little voice rings in my head:

'_that could well be how __**you **__end up.'_

'Basil,' that cold, distant voice snaps me back into reality, and my own predicament. 'I understand you haven't been with this establishment long, but you should know by now that lack of discretion _will_ result in serious consequences.'

I swallow the reflux that's surging up in my throat and involuntarily, I glance at the broken man.

'Oh, we haven't even started with _him_,' the boss remarks, 'and as someone in our service, any more slip-ups and it'll be far worse for you. But yes, that is the general idea.'

The injured man makes eye contact with me for a second, and I look away- I don't want to see his face, I don't want him to look at me. I want to detach myself so some part of me can be deluded into thinking that everything'll be okay, and so I won't worry about what happens to him.

'Get rid of that for now. I'll deal with him later.' Two agents grab the man off the floor, he's weak and can't stand properly and they half-carry half-drag him towards the door.

'Harry,' the boss says with a lazy wave. I swallow. Having a name to put with a face humanises him more than I care to think about.

'I'm giving you time to think this over. If you don't have an answer for us regarding those files by the time you come back, I'm stepping up the intensity of this interrogation.'

The bile rises again. I can't imagine that poor guy Harry in a worse state than he already is- but then again, I don't want to.

The boss turns to face me full on, and I question my power to remain standing.

'As for you, Basil, I have been considering your thus far disappointing efforts, and these are my conclusions. To ensure you learn to stay focused on your work, I am putting you, as of today, on the night watch.'

The blood seems to drain from my face. Whispers always go round about the night watch. It's one of the hardest- and most risky duties, and falling asleep on duty is punishable by…I can't even bring myself to think it.

'I'll try harder,' I gasp pathetically, but he merely waves a hand to dismiss me.

'That is all,' and with that he sweeps out of the room, leaving me to contemplate the night watch and be haunted by images of Harry. I have to make sure I don't end up like that- no matter what.

* * *

KELLY

Sometimes it's just amazing how one little piece of the puzzle connects a whole section. One blog entry with the name of the street, and description of the building, almost exactly matching the one we'd seen, and the geeks have opened up a whole world of discovery- the glimmers of mentions of the Black Jaguar, with and without references to its name, to hacked into files from other companies and government agencies who are tracking them down, along with what we've gleaned ourselves from the **HATCAM**, combine to make a substantial picture. Just one discovery by Jane, and soon enough, we have it. Redburn Street is the place we're looking for. We now have all the maps leading to it- a very out-of-the-way town, and an ideal place for a headquarters like that, and, thanks to some very clever researching, the geeks have a basic layout of the building, which they have covered with notes.

But as much as we are discovering at an impressive rate, it's still taking time, and every second longer we take, I can't help thinking, is a second longer that Flash is their prisoner, being questioned and probably tortured and who knows what else.

I throw myself into the investigation with a determination bordering on fury, the USB never out of my sight.

Good grief, I'm getting as bad as Flash was about it- but then again, he seems justified in being that way. _Now_ look what's happened to him.

Polly knows more than she should- I'm pretty sure she has not only glanced at, but _read_ the files on the USB. Her persistence in trying to tell me the contents is beyond annoying now- it's _worrying_, but I can't know what's on the USB. I don't want to. I know how dangerous it is to know the deepest secrets of a dark organisation, but it's not just that. We're already involved in this now. It's just that…somehow reading those files would make this seem more real, as opposed to just a horrible dream. And I can't put any of the other girls in danger. If they find out we have the USB, I will take full responsibility for it. It's my duty to, as Head Girl. I have to look out for my girls.

I avoid Polly as much as possible. As far as I know, she hasn't told the other geeks of her findings, her desperation to inform me seems to have overridden her desire to let anyone else know.

I pace the dorm as Daisy, Jane and Lucy tap at their laptops, twirling the USB around in my fingers. My heart is constantly thundering in my chest, the butterflies- no- bats- in my stomach flap faster as our plan develops. I already have a way of crossing those Black Jaguar bastards when we come for Flash.

It won't be long now- a day or two at the most, and we'll be putting stage one into action.

I feel an arm round my shoulder.

'How are you feeling?' Annabelle's voice murmurs in my ear.

I breathe out. 'I don't know.'

'Bit better, now we're more in control of the situation?'

'You'd think so,' I say slowly, 'I think, you know, that I ought to be calmer now we have an idea where he is, but all I'm getting from myself is fear. I mean, there are a thousand things that could go wrong with this mission- we could get caught, we could be on entirely the wrong track…'

'Hey,' Belle says, 'what happened to that brilliant mind that bravely got us through The Heist?'

I smile half-heartedly. 'Her almost-boyfriend got captured and probably tortured,' I say miserably, ' and it was my fault, and now I'm putting an entire school at risk just to get him back. That's not brave, that's just…_reckless._'

'Flash is a St Trinian too.'

I gasp. That same sentence- the same one Miss Fritton told me, the same one I tried to convince myself and Polly of, has come back to me _again, _a constant visitor to my troubled mind. I let it sink in- it's the only solace I have that this is the right thing to do.

'And…whadja mean _almost?'_ Annabelle gives me a slow wink. I'm trying to respond, but she's staring over at the geeks. 'What's happening right now?' she asks. She sits down on her bed and I follow suit.

'Jane's just typing up a final draft of phase one,' I explain, 'we've got a map with all the different ways to get to and leave Redburn Street, and we're going to set up a watch to see who comes and goes, so we can get an easy target for Chelsea…'

'I still can't believe Chelse volunteered to do this,' Belle says, in a tone of voice bordering on amazement, 'I mean, seducing museum security and Eton boys at the School Challenge are one thing, but _this…_I just no idea she'd be willing to take such a risk.'

I consider it too. Despite no change in her actual personality, ever since the Heist I've noticed a difference in the Posh Totty's leader. It'll be just the small things- the oddclever remark or brilliant idea, and it's as if there's a whole new girl in front of me. Whatever Miss Dickinson said, it really got through to her, and it's showing- it was her idea to plant a camera on Flash, after all, and that one little thought may just have saved his life. Without it, we would have had no leads to base our investigation off.

And now this- it hadn't been my original intention to use Chelsea in the execution of the plan, but we were stumped on how to get past the security the Black Jaguar are sure to have set up, and how to find out where they are keeping Flash, and before we knew it, she was volunteering her services.

It's a strange thought- Chelsea, using her newfound intelligence, along with her…_other talents, _to help us complete such a dangerous task.

'Good news, Kelly,' Jane calls across the room, 'it's almost ready- if things keep up at this rate, we should be able to start tomorrow.'

My heart misses a beat.

Tomorrow.

That's soon.

Everything's about to begin, and the thought sends shivers of nervous anxiety right through me.

* * *

I breathe in and out, trying to relax myself into sleep. I turn onto my other side, flip the pillow, rearrange the sheets, but nothing helps. My apprehension trails into my every thought, not allowing me any rest.

Tomorrow. _Tomorrow._

A parade of worried thoughts prance through my mind. _What if this doesn't work? What if something happens to the girls? I just couldn't live with that sort of guilt…_

_What if we're too late, and Flash is already…_

No.

I refuse to think about that outcome, even for a minute. I get up and out of bed, walking with care across the dorm, so as not to wake the other girls, and wander through the halls. There's no way I'll be able to sleep, not tonight.

There's too much going on in my head- the gears of my brain are still running tirelessly, ignoring the exhaustion of the rest of my body.

_Tomorrow. Hang on, Flash, only a few more hours and we'll have at least started our rescue mission._

The whole thing could still take days, weeks even, but at least we'll have made a start. We'll have gotten somewhere.

I find myself in the empty Head Girl's room. The bed still hasn't been made since Flash was here, and his jacket is folded at the end of the bed; the whole room seems like some sort of shrine to the spiv. I pick up the jacket, holding it to my face and inhaling. It still smells like him, and I can almost feel his presence so strongly from this action that I want to cry.

I climb into the bed, cradling the jacket to my chest, and shut my eyes.

_Hold on, Flash, _I murmur to the jacket, as if it were actually him. _Hold on for just a bit longer._

_We're coming to get you._

* * *

CHELSEA

I wonder if it's wrong, or a bad thing, or something, to be so excited when so many horrid things are going on, but I am. Kelly actually used my idea! I feel so smart, and Miss Dickinson really is right, there is something fabulous about feeling smart.

It was so simple; I can't believe the other girls didn't think of it. I, Chelsea Parker, will use my womanly wiles to snag one of the Black Jaguar security guards, and coax him into telling me everything. This in itself shouldn't be hard- I'm yet to meet a man who wouldn't do anything for me, if I do say so myself, and according to the geeks, who are hacking into all these internet blogs, they often force poor innocent young men into working for them to pay off debts.

Now _that_ sounds like my cup of tea. Nice, attractive young men, I hope.

I wake up bright and early- still two hours before my ten am alarm goes off, but I can't go back to sleep. I am going to do something very important, and prove to the others once and for all that I'm smart.

I hop out of bed and start applying my base coat of foundation- better take extra care, if I am to enchant a security guard and get important secrets off of him. I flick on the curling tongs while I am waiting for my first layer of mascara to dry.

'Chels, what are you doing up?' Chloe mumbles, sitting up in bed. 'It's only eight o'clock!'

'The crack of dawn!' Peaches chimes in. She eyes the curling tongs. 'New beauty regine?'

'We're starting the raid today,' I remind my friends. 'I have to look good for my 'date'!' I giggle and they are assuaged.

'ooh, yes, that's quite exciting, isn't it, here, let me help you put your eyeshadow on…'

An hour and a half later, I meet Kelly at the front door, preened and dressed and made up to my absolute best, and ready for an adventure.

The Head Girl has ugly bags under her eyes, like she hasn't had any sleep. She gives me a squinty look.

'Are you sure you want to go through with this, Chelsea? There _are_…risks, and if you want to back out…'

I hardly think I'm in much danger. I mean, look at me, beauty AND brains now. Why would anyone want to hurt ME?

'Oh, it'll be a piece of cake,' I flutter my eyelashes to show off the mascara. 'Easy peasy.'

'You sure?'

'I want to do this- I'm smarter than I look, you know.'

'Okay.' Kelly says. 'Let's rock.' We get into her red convertible- top up, at my request, to protect my pristine hair, and we're on our way.

* * *

BASIL

My night shift was gruelling- nine hours of standing and watching the darkness, the fear of what would have happened if I failed motivating me and keeping me awake. My replacement arrives just as I can stand it no longer.

'Report to the boss for debriefing,' he says in a monotone, assuming his position by the door, and I skulk into the building.

I can hear voices in the next room- the boss, and his number two, Gerard.

'Are you certain?'

'Sir, we picked up the foreign technology on our scan- someone's brought a device in that doesn't register- and when we scan Harry's cell…

'You're saying…'

'That's _exactly_ what I'm saying.'

'Then we shall have to have that looked into.'

I don't know what any of that's about, but I don't want to be punished for eavesdropping, so I knock.

'Come.'

My legs do the automatic buckle as I enter the room- no matter how many times O see the boss, I cannot become acclimatised to the terror of the man who personifies the Black Jaguar.

'Basil. You took the night shift, as instructed, P resume?'

I nod.

'And you will do so again tonight. We have no further use for you until then. Go. Be back on the premises at one a.m. to start your shift. I trust the usual warnings about discretion, and not doing anything to attract attention to this organisation are already clear?'

Gerard has disappeared and returned during the span of this instruction, and now holds a hat which seems oddly familiar. I look at him over the boss's shoulder as I reply.

'P-prefectly.'

'Then go.'

I make a beeline for the door and escape from his glare as quickly as I can manage. It's only once I'm out of there that my brain starts working, and I recognise the hat. That poor man was wearing it. Harry.

But what do they want with Harry's hat?

Oh, what do I care? I don't want to think about Harry- the first, undoubtedly, of many souls I'll be forced to see during my servitude. Thinking about this brings it crashing down on me- I'm in this for life. For ever. A whole lifetime of seeing people crushed and hurt and about to die, and then I'd probably go the same way.

I stumble out of the building and crash through the trees behind it.

They don't need me until tonight, and I should be thinking about resting so I don't fall asleep on duty- who knows what would happen to me then- but all I can feel is self-pity.

I'm an idiot for getting involved in all this- I'm an idiot for borrowing money I could never pay back. I'm an idiot for crawling, for begging to be given another chance, to agree to working in a job which undoubtedly will involve me ending lives to save my own neck.

I sit there in the middle of the woods, tears that shouldn't be there unless I was younger, or a girl, escaping. I feel like a list kid, and wish more than anything that I could die. As I wallow in my own misery, a silky voice breaks into my train of thought.

'Excuse me?'

A tall, slender girl leans down towards me, the sun hitting her golden curls. Her brownish-gold eyes watch me intently, almost sympathetically and I'm struck by the poignant image. For a minute, I'm delirious enough to think she's an angel come to end my suffering, but I look round and see the faint outline of the Black Jaguar Headquarters in the distance and know I'm still very much on earth.

I tun back to the girl, who smiles sweetly at me, full lips parting to flash perfect white teeth.

'Are you all right?'

* * *

CHELSEA

We park a few streets back, behind the small wood that separates us from the building. Kelly gets out the car. 'We'll just check the building from here- see when they change shifts and when they leave, and we can pick one out for you.'

We advance into the woods, keeping low and avoiding open spaces. When the building is about two hundred yards away we pause, waiting.

Ooh, I'm so excited! This is so thrilling I…

I notice Kelly looking at the building like she would simply love to just run in there and snatch Flash out of it. I would say something but comforting people isn't really my thing- well, comforting _girls_ isn't, anyway.

We hear footsteps approaching and duck behind a tree as a man goes past. Oh, I hope that didn't do anything to my hair.

I turn to get a look at the man. He's more a boy than a man, about my age, in the region of six foot two, white blond hair, blue eyes- not _exactly _my type- I prefer swarthy Latin good looks myself, but he'll do. He's wearing that Jaguar logo- even from a distance I can spot it. I turn to Kelly and she's had the same thought as me.

'Bingo, Chels. There's your quarry.'

'Should I start now?'

'Yeah, go for it.'

I smile and make to stand up.

'Chels?'

'Yes?'

'Be careful, 'kay?'

'Oh, Kelly, I'm a big girl,' I say cheekily, and flounce out to catch my prey.

He's sitting on the ground, looking like he's about to cry. He's vulnerable- mm, he's perfect. He'll be easy to butter up and get some juicy information out of.

He doesn't notice me approach him. Ohh, up close, he is really cute. I put on my prettiest and most charming voice. 'Excuse me?' I lean close to his face. I can see he's hooked instantly – well, who wouldn't be? They always are when they see me. The look on his face reminds me of the Eton boys at the School Challenge- their reaction was much the same. I am so good at this!

'Are you all right?'

He tries to talk. 'I…no…I'll be…'

I widen my eyes. 'Why, you _can't_ just stay here like this! Come on, come with me,' I purr in a sugary tone, taking hold of his arm and gently guiding him to his feet. He's trying to protest, but can't find the resolve under the influence of my most alluring seductive charm.

I brush my free hand up and under my hair, twiddling with the earpiece fastened over my left lobe. Kelly's voice fizzes through it. 'Chelsea, are you okay? Did he take the bait?'

'Hook, line and sinker,' I whisper smugly, turning and giving the boy a smile.

* * *

**Oh dear****, they've found the HATCAM…**

**I am really, truly sorry about Basil. I hate my own OC. I just had to have a POV from someone on the inside of the Black Jaguar, because he is going to be useful to the Trinian's plans. Don't worry, there won't be too much more of him, I promise. If you really don't like him, I may kill him off at some point in the story.**** Basically, he's just there for Chelsea to seduce and get answers from. Maybe a bit of a romance on the side for her, that's up to you all.**

**I am also sorry about Flash getting tortured…there may be worse stuff on the way, I may push that M rating yet…:P**

**Not much about Polly and what she's found, but that WILL come.**

**Big stuff ahead. Next chapter the girls will break into the Black Jaguar, and I may reveal more about the USB. You'll have to stay tuned.**

**Reviews speed up my pen :)**

**~Rose~ **


	7. The raid

**Russell Brand came to Australia! And I didn't get to see him *sobs into pillow***

**Random question, w****ho else watched the Royal Wedding? I've never heard Prince Harry's voice til now…he is my new love.  
****Okay, enough with my random un- fanfiction -related stuff today…**

**Thank you to all the lovely people who have reviewed so far! You made my day :)  
****Oh, the humanity! I'm back at school again. Back to the drudgery :(**** Unfortunately, this means sporadic updates again. Fortunately though, I've already handwritten up to chapter 9- I couldn't stop- so whenever I get time to type it up I will.**

**Just a reminder, the bad grammar in Flash's POV is ****intentional; so as to simulate the way he talks.**

* * *

FLASH

Back in the dark. I hunch up on the floor, leaning against the wall. My ribcage is bloody killing me- there's at least one of 'em broken. My breathing goes weird, and it's difficult. I think hard to take my mind off it, trying to forget that round two is prob'ly coming soon. I ain't got a plan, all I know is I won't say nothing about the USB being at St Trinian's. If it's so bad I have to cave, I gotta make up summat to tell 'em, what'll lead 'em as off track as possible.

Trouble is, what do I make up? I were never any good at lying, really. Especially where Kelly's concerned.

Aw, Kel. She'd know what to do- she's great at coming up with solutions. Bet she's out there destroying that USB right now. Least if I failed, we still got a chance the USB won't find its way back into their hands.

Still, I wish Kelly hadn't got mixed up in this lot. I wish she could have been…just safe.

Ain't nothing I can do now, though.

The door slides open just a bit, and I squint when light gets into the room. Oh, great. Here we go, round two. I wait to be hauled to my feet, but the bloke what opened the door just comes in, grabs my hat off my head and leaves again.

'Oi!' I yell, 'wot are ya doin' wiv my-'

But he's already slammed and locked the door.

What the hell?

* * *

BASIL

I'm really going to be in for it now- in my weakness I've allowed myself to be led away and comforted by a girl I've never met before. She steers me to an old bench and we sit. For several minutes I do nothing and say nothing, too stunned to react, and then the girl takes my hands in hers.

'Are you all right?' she says again, her voice like honey.

I turn to gaze at her and am again struck by the sight of her- she really is a looker. She's wearing a really short skirt, from under which I can see a ruffled garter. She's my kind of girl, and in another existence I would have probably asked her out. As it is, I've had to rule relationships out of my life for good. It's bad enough I'm involved with the Black Jaguar, without entangling anyone else in it.

Relationships involve trust, and no-one would be able to trust me. And if the boss found out I cared about anyone, he'd probably use them as bait to blackmail me. I've even had to distance myself from my own family.

The girl is still waiting for me to answer her.

'Who _are_ you?' I end up saying. Not what I was planning to say, precisely, but a reasonable question. What kind of person haunts the woods behind the HQ of a dangerous organisation?

She giggles. 'I'm Chelsea. And yours?'

'What?'

'Your name?'

'Oh, um, Basil,' I gurgle. Damn. I just gave her my real name. I can't let myself do this!

She holds out a dainty hand. 'How do you do, Basil?' the emphasis she puts on my name makes me weak at the knees- but not in the same terrifying way as the boss.

'Are you going to tell me what's wrong?' she looks at me unblinkingly.

'I…can't.'

'Oh. Why?'

I hesitate. How do I get it across to this gorgeous creature that the reason I'm upset is that I'm condemned to an evil and dangerous profession, and that she should leave me, now, or she'll be in danger too?

''s complicated,' I spit. She doesn't flinch. A slender, manicured finger runs down the collar of my blazer.

'It couldn't be all that bad. Did you get fired?'

'No.'

'Oh, but then…'

'What's wrong is that I _am_ still employed,' I blurt out before I can stop myself. 'I'm stuck in my job forever and I'll be doing it until I die, and the only way out at all is death!'

'Oh,' Chelsea says quietly, contemplating. Her finger, still on my lapel, finds its way to the insignia on my top pocket, and traces the shape of the logo.

'The Black Jaguar?'

I leap almost a full foot in the air.

'WHAT did you just say?'

She looks at me, unmoved by my outburst or my shock reaction.

'Do you work for the Black Jaguar?' she urges again.

My mind's gone numb. 'How- what- how do you…' I splutter, 'how did you know?'

She shrugs. 'I recognised the logo.'

HOW?

Chelsea sees my expression and hastens to explain. 'You see, my father borrowed some money off them once, you know, to pay off a debt…he's paid it all back by now of course, but I do know all about them because a couple of years ago I used to go with him when he did his dealings…'

I sit, stunned as she launches into a brief account. This girl _knows_ the Black Jaguar- knows what we do! It's safe to talk to her- because we're both in the same boat.

I open my mouth and release the flood of emotions and worries and memories I've been able to tell no-one about- about getting tangled up in the whole mess, about pledging my loyalty to save my neck, about going on the night watch, and about the tortured man I witnessed earlier.

She listens patiently, rubbing my arm in a comforting gesture whenever the fear and despair prove too much to go on, and allows me to unburden myself. And , as I speak, I am able to do something I never thought would again be possible- I place my trust in another person.

'Look,' she says after a while, getting to her feet and dusting herself off, 'I have to go now, but I think you and I should talk again, Basil. You need a confidante, darling, you can't keep all this sort of thing bottled up inside you, believe me, I know.'

On an impulse, I say 'I really want to see you again.' And I do.

'Okay, how about this- you go home and get some sleep. I'll meet you back here at about eight, and we'll go somewhere nice, okay?'

I smile- for the first time in two months.

'Sounds good.'

She takes two steps into the trees, turns and blows me a little kiss. 'Ciao for now.' And then she's gone. I stare after her for a minute, unable to believe any of that actually happened.

I have a date. With a girl who knows about the Black Jaguar. With someone I can trust. Maybe there is some hope for me in this life after all.

* * *

KELLY

I drum my fingers on the steering wheel, and check my watch again. Chelsea's been out there for an hour and a half. I try to block out the notion that something might have happened to her. I look at my watch yet again. _Well, duh._ Only two minutes since I last checked the time.

_Patience, Kelly Jones, _I lecture myself. Every minute she spends out there is a step closer to rescuing Flash.

'Kelly! Kelly!'

That's her! My heart leaps into my throat. She totters into view, positively glowing. 'I'm back!'

The Posh Totty clambers into the car.

'Well?' I demand. 'How'd it go?'

'Really, really well,' she says, smiling as she touches up her lipstick in the rear view mirror. I wait for a more concise description, but she's moved onto her mascara. We could be here all night!

'And?' I press impatiently.

'We're going on a date tonight!' Chelsea giggles like a fourteen-year old and I have to remind myself that if I throttle her I'll never know how to get into the building.

'Well, that's nice,' I say slowly, 'that's a good start, Chels, but what about _information?'_

'Oh,' she says, putting her makeup away and turning to face me full on, 'he bought _everything!_ I fed him a made up story about being in debt to the Black Jaguar once, and he _believed it! _He started telling me things!'

'Such as?' I'm writhing in my seat and wringing my hands. I'm impressed with Chelsea's initiative in making up the stuff about the debts, but I'm to anxious to hear more to comment now.

'Well, he's a security guard- he does the night watch, starting at one o'clock, so we might be able to use him to get in. I'm going to ask him a bit more about that tonight, you know, how the security system is…oh, and Kelly?'

'Yeah?'

'He's seen Flash.'

My stomach does a skip.

'He said when he was reassigned, they were questioning a man called _Harry,_ about files…'

'Did he…is he…' I can't phrase my next question, but for once Chelsea catches on straight away .

'They didn't kill him, no, he's still alive- a bit battered and bruised by the sounds of it, but he's alive.'

I offer up a silent prayer of thanksgiving, and my breathing returns to normal.

'I'd…turn off the **HATCAM, **though, if I were you,' the Totty adds as an afterthought, reaching for her seatbelt. 'They might be onto that.'

That's not too bad, I think. We've gotten all we needed from the camera, and it doesn't show us much anymore, just shadows- Flash must be someplace dark.

'Okay,' I say, turning the key in the ignition, 'Good work, Chelsea. Now let's get you back so you can get ready for your date.'

* * *

POLLY

I don't know approximately when Kelly is going to be back, but I've taken the USB, and I haven't got long. I shouldn't be doing this, but Kelly has to know. She shouldn't be out there, gallivanting around trying to save Flash- she should be in here, trying to get us out of this predicament. Because if she doesn't…

I haven't told the other girls what I've found out. It's no use letting them get all worked up over it, but I _need_ to tell Kelly. She'd be able to handle it- of that I'm ninety-five percent sure. She'd know what to do.

It shouldn't have come to this- I'm appealing to the lowest common denominator, but she refuses to listen to reason. Time and time again I've tried to get the message across to her, and failed. This is bound to make her sit up and take notice.

The icon for the USB appears on the computer screen as I plug it in. I double click on it, open up the files, and hit '**Print.**'

There is a whir and hum as the printer starts up, and proceeds to spit out page after page after page. I look round at the door, but no-one hears, no-one comes to investigate. The pages pile up. I stack them neatly and pick up the bundle. This is drastic, but Kelly ahs to know what we're up against. If she won't listen to _me, _she'll have to get it straight from the horse's mouth.

It's fortunate for me that there's nobody about in the dorm when I enter- save a snoozing Celia, but she won't be much trouble.

I cross the room and pull back the sheets of Kelly's bed, sliding the document in. I replace the sheets so no-one else will notice it, and step back.

There. Kelly will see, and she will understand. Kelly will understand, and she'll fix it.

I hope.

Otherwise, I don't know what I'm going to do.

* * *

FLASH

So now I am hatless and awaiting certain doom. What was the point of 'em taking my hat? There's gotta be some reason, I mean, what blasted idiots would just take a hat for no reason at all?

The door suddenly bursts open and one of the drones is standing there.

'Harry. This way.'

Might as well go. If I don't I'll only end up worse off. I find myself in the same room I were in before, with the boss and a couple more of the drones, who all act the same, and the boss's puppet guy, whose name I forget.

And of course, Mister Black Jaguar, the boss, who is holding my hat.

'Harry, do you know what this is?' he holds it up towards the light.

'A hat,' I say stupidly, and I am rewarded for my efforts with a punch in the face from drone #1.

'Harry,' the boss says again, '_What _is_ this?'_

What do they WANT from me? What's wrong with 'em?

'You know your resistance will only make it worse for you.'

'It's a bloody hat!' I yell, desperate. 'Whaddya want from me?'

'So, am I to assume the video camera attached to it merely slipped your mind?'

What camera? I squint at my hat, now that I'm looking, there _is _summat weird stuck on the front, round the crown. How did I not notice that? I mean, it ain't like I just take it off and look at it all the time, but still…

But how'd it get there?

An idea comes painfully clear.

Kelly.

Did she plant it on me so she could keep an eye on me?

'Is this perhaps a collaboration with someone else? Are the police involved?'

'I dunno! I dunno 'ow it got there! I ain't never seen it before!'

'And you expect me to believe that?'

I'm panicking now. It's one thing to be punished for summat I'm standing up for, but I don't wanna be tortured for summat I didn't do, on top of that…'

'Believe it! I never seen it!' I yelp.

'Sir,' the puppet bloke interrupts, Gerald or summat I think his name is. Not a sec too soon, I recognise that face of the boss's too bloody well. Summat was about to happen to me.

'Sir, we've got an incoming call- something to do with that company that were trying to blackmail us…'

'I'll deal with it,' the boss cuts him off, giving a pointed look at me. Not that I care what else they've got on, I got my own problems to worry about.

'Harry, I will deal with you later- and we _will_ be tracing the signals back from your camera, and we'll find out whoever might be controlling it. And don't forget,' he says as I'm dragged back yet again, 'You are still going to tell us where our files are. Don't think I'll forget about _that_ any time soon.'

Well that was close, but it ain't over yet, and don't I know it.

* * *

CHELSEA

It's been a rush all day. I've had so much to do- my hair, my makeup, practicing what I'm going to say and do. When I actually arrive for my date with Basil, I'm almost tired. Basil's already there when I arrive, looking, I must say, _very_ cute now he's not crying. I don't mind this mission one bit- the perks are certainly good.

Basil smiles at me. 'Chelsea- you came!'

'Was there ever any doubt that I would?' I purr in my fairy-floss voice and I watch him melt again. _And Kelly thought this would be hard!_

* * *

'You poor thing- standing for nine straight hours in the middle of the night outside the back door, having to watch- you must freeze at the very least! And you must be tired…' it's so easy to appeal to Basil. All I have to do is lay on the sympathy, with a thick sugar-coating, and he's mine.

'I'm too scared to feel tired, most of the time,' Basil says, 'and I've got to stay alert- I'm guarding the only door at the back of the building, and if I fall asleep on duty, well…you know them. You must have seen what they do.'

'Oh, yes,' I lie, assuming a pretty convincing terrified look, 'you don't want that.' I gaze at him, all concerned-looking, but in my mind I tick things off a list.

Kelly wanted a way into the building. Basil is the guards the only door on that side of the building, and he is so intoxicated by me that if I distract him, Kelly should be able to get in! Honestly, I've never met anyone so dazzled by me- and I've impressed a lot of men in my time.

But his obsession will help with the raid. And I, Chelsea Parker, am making this happen. If, or when, I pull this off, and people hear what I've done, I might get lots of job offers. I could appear on telly- Chelsea Parker, undercover agent.

I've got one more thing to find out- where Flash is.

'That man you saw…Henry was it?' I'm so good at acting, and he is so gullible…it's a shame that I'm growing rather fond of him because soon I'll have got all I want out of him.

'You mean Harry?' he cringes at the memory.

'Did you ever find out what he did?'

'I don't know…I heard the boss say something about files, he stole something off them, I think…'

Yes, I've heard this. It's definitely Flash he's talking about, but if I can get some more about him that would be helpful.

'Well, maybe he'll be lucky? He could get out?'

Basil snorts. It's such a common thing to do, but even that sound coming from his smooth voice sounds cute. I think I have more than a bit of a crush now. It's a bit of a waste, that he has to be someone I'll only see a couple of times and then chuck. It's such a shame. He could have become one of my proper boyfriends- they last up to a month.

'Hardly,' he says, 'they've got him locked in one of the high-security cells- there's one on the first and ground floor, and they only bring him out when they want to…' he goes a bit pale and veers off from that point, 'anyway, even if he could get out he'd have to get past the other agents, I mean, they'd notice instantly if someone out of the ordinary goes past.'

'I thought you said earlier you all didn't know each other?'

'We don't,' he says, 'but they'd recognise the uniform.'

Aha. Another cunning plan is coming to me. A way to get Kelly in that building. And it involves Basil's blazer, draped neatly over the back of the chair.

* * *

ANNABELLE

I have a good mind to outright ask Polly what's bothering her- if it's not something to do with the USB then I must be very much mistaken. She's hellbent on telling Kelly what she's found, but she refuses to let anyone else in on it. And if Kelly can know, but no-one else can, that means one thing- it's _really_ important. If Kelly won't hear it, maybe I will. Maybe I'll convince Polly to tell me later- I might be able to help.

But for now, that'll have to wait. Chelsea's returned from her latest artful seduction (or date, anyhow, I don't think they've gone that far yet) with the Black Jaguar security guard, and she's brimming with fresh info, which the geeks are writing down ferociously. I don't know how they obtained a floor plan of the building, but then again, I'm not part of the circles in which they move, and I don't understand their superior deduction skills. But they do, and they have, and now they're figuring out possible additions to our plan.

As Chelsea reveals new little snippets of information, Polly, Daisy, Jane and Lucy scribble them down, occasionally exchange looks and then pause to readjust something on the map.

Chelsea's brought home more than just words this time, though. She's got a surefire way for Kelly to slip into the place unnoticed.

From what Chelsea's prey has revealed to her, none of the Black Jaguar employees know each other that well- they're constantly disappearing and being replaced, and he can only pick out two faces- that of the boss and his deputy, and the rest barely interact unless instructed to. This makes our task very much easier- and in a clever manoeuvre, Chelsea has managed to get him to leave their date in a hurry- and leave his blazer behind. All we have to do now is disguise Kelly as one of _them, _and she can walk about the halls without being stopped.

The blazer fits snugly across Kelly's broad shoulders, but hangs limply from her arms and torso. Kelly stands, arms out, discussing the plan with us while Peaches and Chloe adjust the garment.

'Okay,' Daisy says, 'from what we've gleaned from Chelsea, extra security guards patrol around the building every hour on the hour. Between these shifts, you should have ample time to get through Basil's door. Chelsea, you're in charge of distracting him.'

Chelsea's face lights up at this- she loves being involved in this raid, she's told us that enough times, and by the tone of voice she takes on when talking about Basil, she's taken quite a shine to him.

'My pleasure,' she says huskily, winking.

Daisy rolls her bespectacled eyes and continues. 'We'll set up our explosives here and here,' she points to two places on the map they've drawn up, 'along with our backup forces of chavs and emos. Kelly, if you're not out in forty minutes, our backup will immediately spring into action and storm the building.

Kelly nods uneasily. I know she didn't want anyone else getting involved in this, but she had to listen to the logic that there is a chance she may get caught.

'You've gone through your part of the plan?'

'Yeah,' Kelly says, 'Oh, which reminds me, you need to take the USB for the…necessary preparations.'

'Basil's shift starts at one,' Jane says. 'We rendezvous at two o'clock in the woods behind the headquarters.'

Peaches and Chloe sew the final stitches on the blazer and stand back to reveal Kelly, decked out in Black Jaguar uniform. She stands up tall, dons a pair of dark glasses and assumes a hard-faced expression. The transformation is instantaneous. Kelly's natural sense of authority, used in this context make her frightening and serious- a perfect match. She'll fit in easily- perhaps the plan will go off without a hitch. I do hope so.

'Okay girls,' Kelly says, removing her dark glasses and surveying us all. 'Three hours to go. Brace yourselves. Do St Trinian's proud.'

* * *

KELLY

'Don't go.'

The words stop me in my tracks, as I make my way to my room for a bit of peace and quiet before we set out. I don't turn round, I recognise the voice. Polly's got me alone at last.

'Polly, nothing you can say is going to make me change my mind.'

'I didn't think you'd be going today…just put it off one more night…'

'Polly, every night 'put it off' is more time Flash has to get tortured. I'm going tonight, and then this'll all be over.'

'But that's just it! It won't!' I've never heard Polly raise her voice this high. 'They'll find out we've got the USB, and when they do…'

'And when they do,' I cut her off 'We'll be ready for them.'

'Kelly, you don't understand- when I read the USB I saw-'

'Kelly!' Relief washes over me as Chelsea comes running up. 'Jane says you have to come check the USB…oh, Polly. What are you doing here?'

Polly is almost fuming at being interrupted. I know I'm saved momentarily- she won't talk to me about this when the others are here, so I use this opportunity to escape.

'Don't go!' I hear her call again as Chelsea and I disappear down the stairs. I ignore her. I'm going.

* * *

CHELSEA

I don't like crouching in the woods; I can feel a twig tearing a ladder into my lucky stockings. I need those stockings- to get lucky, mostly, but tonight we need all the luck we can get. There's a dim little light on the wall of the building, which shines on the door. Basil is leaning against the frame, shivering in the cold without his blazer. His chest looks so good in that white shirt…I sigh.

'Sshh!' everyone else whispers. We split off into our three groups, and the other two parties disappear into the woods to set up.

We watch and wait. Two bulky goons walk slowly along the length of the wall. It must be exactly two o'clock- the extra patrol going round. One of the goons nods at Basil. We wait.

It takes AGES for them to turn the corner. I hate waiting- I never usually have to do this much of it.

'Now?' I ask Kelly.

'Just hang on a sec,' she says, and I groan, 'just to make sure they're well and truly gone.'

We wait. I do a last second check on my hair. Pristine and perfect.

'Okay,' Kelly whispers, 'Go!'

I step out into the clearing, and do a sexy run to the door, swinging my hips. 'Basil!'

He reaches up and grabs hold of me. Ooh.

'Chelsea! What are you doing here?'

I bat my eyelashes, which are heavy with extra falsies and layers of mascara. 'I was worried about you, Bas!' I run my fingers down his arm, 'I had to see you were all right.'

'Chelsea,' he hisses, 'you can't be here! If they ever found out…'

His strong arms are around me. I must remember the plan, no matter how tempting this gets. I have to prove to them that I'm smarter than just a washed-up slapper.

'Basil, I know it's risky, but…I wanted to tell you something.'

'What?'

I take his arm and lead him a few steps to the left of the door, leaving it clear for the invasion. In the position we're in, he's facing away from the door, and I can see it over his shoulder. Kelly shoots me a wink as she creeps up to it.

'Basil,' I say again, in a voice that I pride myself sounds caring and worried, 'I can't let you keep doing this. I can't bear thinking that you might die in this job!'

Polly might've said that was a bit too dramatic. But Polly isn't here, and I think it's just the right approach. Silly Basil falls so easily for my fake concern- well, not quite fake. A part of me does quite like him, and think he's wasted here, but anyway.

'I appreciate that, Chels,' Basil says, 'But you have to go, now! For your own good! I don't know what I'd do if they caught you! Truth is… I think I might be in love with you.'

Oops. That's a turnup for the books, as they say. I blush and freeze. I wasn't expecting this- no, not at all! This just isn't right! It's not realistic! For the first time in my life, I start to panic.

I can see Kelly's struggling with the door, and that brings me back out of my frenzied thoughts. I have to keep Basil talking, even if I have to face this horrible sudden love thing.

'But Bas…' I say, and I don't have to _act_ flustered. I actually am. 'We hardly know each other!' I really am playing my part well, but now it's starting to become genuine. I'm surprised, and scared. I've had people say they _like_ me, they _fancy_ me, they _want_ me, but never _love_ me. I don't know how to deal with this. I didn't plan for it- why should I? It's not NORMAL! But I've got to keep talking, if I fall silent he might notice Kelly, and it'll all be over.

'I know,' he says, 'but I feel like you're the only person I trust- or can _ever_ trust ever again! And I don't want anything bad to happen to you.'

What a _drip!_ How _soppy._ Ugh. I have to talk him out of this.

'Basil, why don't you just run away from this? With me?'

Oh, boy. _What am I thinking?_ What a dumb thing to say! Maybe Kelly's right, I am just a dumb blonde. That was the worst possible thing I could have said- I've just invited someone involved in the Black Jaguar- and unhealthily obsessed with me- back to St Trinian's with me.

Bad move.

I'm getting too involved. I'm breaking the Posh Totty's first rule- NEVER get too involved with your men, especially if you're using them for favours.

What am I supposed to do now?

* * *

KELLY

We all hold our breaths as Chelsea slinks up to the security guard.

'Time for a little prayer,' Lucy whispers, in the absence of Polly.

_You're telling me._ Or maybe a very, very _big_ prayer. My stomach knots tightly as I realise- this is it. In a matter of minutes, I will be inside that building, facing the unknown.

A fresh torrent of last minute jitters hits. This is it.

This is _it._

There are a million '_what if_s' I could be thinking of now, but I choose to push them out of my mind. Instead, I concentrate on going over the plan in my mind, much like I imagine people who go to normal schools must go over what they can remember before an exam.

The USB, on a chain around my neck, feels cold against my chest. I'm still not sure about this, but all the other girls agreed with me- it has to be done.

I can see my chance. Chelsea has pushed the guy away from the door. I can get to it now. I sling on my bag, crammed with all the necessary equipment for this mission, and turn to the remaining girls.

'Ladies, it's time.'

Annabelle reaches out and squeezes my hand. 'Don't die on us, Kelly.'

I smile. 'Don't you fret, Fritton,' I say, my breath coming out in a cloud in the frosty air, 'I have no intention of doing so- if I go, who'll keep you lot in check?'

She grins back. 'That's my girl.'

'Remember,' Lucy tells me, 'exactly forty minutes from the second you walk through that door, before we detonate the explosives. Get in and out as quickly as you can.'

I smirk. Undercover missions _and _explosives to boot. The twins'll hate to have missed this one.

'According to our map, Flash is probably in the ninth room on the left, on the first floor, or if that fails, try the fourth door on the right on the ground floor.'

'Nine, left, first,' I murmur, trying to memorise it, 'Four, right, ground. Got it.'

'Good luck,' Lucy says. I stick my thumbs up and take a step into the clearing.

A hushed chorus of _good luck, Kel! _trails into the background as I move stealthily toward the building. Here we go, then.

The guard has his back to me as I approach, he's engaged in a conversation with Chelsea. I wink at her and get to work.

Chelsea's voice is shrill and dramatic- she provides excellent cover. I pull out the wire cutters from my rucksack and turn them to the little silver box by the door. I flip open the lid.

Bloody hell, how many wires are in here? How am I going to tell which one's connected to the alarm? I examine them closely under the dim light. There are three large ones- red, yellow, blue. But which one is it? I can't run back to ask the geeks, that might alert someone to my presence. And I can't cut all three- if I cut the power the idiots inside will realise something's up, and catch onto us before we can blink.

I suck in a breath through gritted teeth, screw my face up in concentration, and slowly close the wire cutters around the blue one.

_Snip_.

Lights are still on, the alarm doesn't go off. I've done it! I get a momentary rush of relief, but I'm nowhere near done yet. Right. Time for the next stage. I feel in my bag for a lockpick, fashioned by Andrea, next. I slip it into the door and get to work, listening for the telltale clicks that indicate the lock's yielding.

'Truth is, Chelsea,' I hear from a few feet away, 'I think I'm in love with you.'

Oh dear. Well, well, Chelsea, you've got yourself into a spot of trouble, haven't you?

No time for me to think about that now. I've got to get inside before anyone notices me.

Click.

Click.

I'm almost there…the lockpick jams in the door and I give it a mighty shove…

Click. That's it. I've done it! I push open the door slowly, begging it not to creak. It moves an inch silently, then another.

_Creak._

I freeze. My head whips round, heart pounding. Chelsea sees my panic stricken face, and in an instant she's grabbed the guard, and is snogging him senseless.

_Thanks Chels._ I mouth. _I owe you one._

I push the door a little bit further, and slip through the opening unnoticed.

_I'm in._

* * *

**Flash seemed to get off easy in this chapter, but the worst is yet to come…**

**Sorry the Chelsea and Basil bits went, well, fast, I had to cut them down to keep the rest of the story on track. Just put it down to stupid Basil's vulnerability. Grr, Basil****, he is so stupid and gullible. **

**Please**** don't pay too much attention to his 'love' for Chelsea, he's under so much stress he's bound react like that to the first girl who came along. Chelsea's pretty ticked off about it too.**

**I hate him. Did I mention that?**

**I ain't that happy with this chapter, but reviews are still appreciated, even if they're telling me off XD**

**~Rose~**


	8. You didn't watch your back

**Usual disclaimers and all that jazz…**

**This chapter's gonna switch POV really frequently, and at really annoying times, so please bear with me…****also, it's really hard to write the action from a first person POV, so please bear with me in that too.**

**Please excuse any typos. I'm tired. I've been up since 5 this morning.**

* * *

POLLY

I didn't go with the others on the raid. I couldn't- not knowing what I do now. I sit down on my bed in despair. Kelly didn't heed my warnings. Kelly didn't read the printout- Kelly still doesn't know!

And now she's led the others right into the Black Jaguar's territory- right into the belly of the beast. We're doomed!

Why couldn't I have been more assertive? Why couldn't I just have told her? Been brave, and thrust the plans in front of her face, and force her to pay attention to me? I really trued, but not hard enough, and now I've failed. And now, Kelly's gone and gotten herself in a whole heap of trouble. I can't follow them- I never got around to trying for my license, I can't drive. There's no way I can get to them to warn them.

I'm alone with the younger girls, and I've failed the others. I've failed them. I should have made more of an effort to get my message across. I can only hope they get back safely.

As I always say, time for a little prayer. If, God willing, they get back safely, I can tell them and maybe it won't be too late to make things right.

If they don't…

* * *

CHELSEA

I don't know what to say to Basil after the revelation that he 'loves me'. What can I say? What can I do? I've never had to deal with anything like _this_ before, in all my experience as a woman of the world. And now I've just gone and said the worst thing of all- that he can come back with me.

'I'd like to, Chels, believe me, but they can track me down like _that,_' he snaps his fingers. 'They're always saying 'we find _everyone'._ And they always do. I'm in this for life- however short that life may be…'

Phew. Close one. I still feel sorry for him, though. Pity is fairly new to me, and I don't like it. This boy has nothing to live for except me, and I'm just using him…

'Bas…'

Behind him a door creaks. Kelly stands, frozen to the spot, looking scared.

Oh, right, Kelly! The plan! I have to act fast.

I do the only thing I can…the only thing I would do in any situation. I grab hold of Basil and kiss him as passionately as I can.

Oh, no, this'll only make things worse! He's never going to stop loving me now! He puts his arms tightly around me and deepens the kiss. _Wow._ For a depressed, soppy boy who works in an evil place and falls in love with total strangers in a day, he can kiss quite well. Oh, it's not fair! I really like this guy, but I'm in such a mess! I glance towards the door, but there's no sign of Kelly. She must have gotten through all right. Good. That's her sorted.

Now I have to worry about me.

* * *

KELLY

I don't know what I was expecting from a place like this, but this wasn't it. It may sound kinda childish, but I was expecting a dark interior, more sinister, more…dungeon…ish…and this expectation was doubled by the last footage we had on the **HATCAM** of Flash in a dark room. But this is white, and sterile. Reminds me a bit of a hospital. Bright white lights hang from the ceiling and illuminate the passageway. On either side of me are identical doors (finding anything's gonna take all night!) and about a hundred metres ahead of me is a winding staircase. Okay, Kelly, think. Ninth door on the left, on the first floor, that was it. Okay, let's do this.

I start down the passage, slowly, trying to force myself to keep to a calm, controlled pace, although all I want to do is just charge in there and grab Flash out if their clutches. I know, though, that if I want this to work, at all, I've got to stay calm and confident, and I won't blow my cover. I've just got to look and act as though I work here- as though I have every right to be here- and I'll be fine.

I walk using the purposeful gait my Head Girl persona adopts when she means business. I take another step, and another- I'm doing it! I haven't run into anyone yet, but I think now I'm going to be okay even if I do.

The USB clinks against my collarbone. I've got it here, my backup plan, if this fails. I know if I use that plan- well, it's pretty drastic. I know what it means. But if it also means getting Flash out of here, and keeping the Black Jaguar away from the other girls, I'll do it.

I don't intend to take forty minutes, or anything like that long. I will not have the other girls involved in this. _I_ will get Flash out of here- and _alone._ I'm glad they're out there, in one way- my backup, the people I love, waiting to help me if the need arises. But on the other hand, their involvement would mean more danger. I'll let them think they're helping, but the risky stuff I'll do on my own.

I've reached the stairs. I didn't think it would be possible for a heart to beat faster than mine was a few seconds ago, but as I ascend the stairs it increases threefold._ Breathe, Kelly. Calm._

Another floor, almost identical to the other one. Still no-one in sight. Where _is_ everyone? I mean, I know, I don't want to run into anyone- their absence is making my task very much easier, but for a company supposedly so scary, supposedly so _dangerous_, their security really is a joke! This is turning out to be a cakewalk.

Okay, here we go. One door, two, three, four…

Still no-one in sight. Lockpick at the ready…seven…eight…brace yourself…here we are. Nine.

'Hey! You!'

I pause. The footsteps behind me are quick. I look around for whoever else they might be talking to, but there's only me. _What? _I can't believe it. This is ridiculous! I can't have been caught _already!_

I turn around to look at the guy who's called out to me. Blazer with the logo, dark glasses…exactly what I'm wearing. I relax instantly. Why should I worry? Why should I be frustrated? Chelsea told me the Black Jaguar drones don't know each other, and I look just like one of them. He could be about to ask me anything. I'm still fine.

'I thought I was assigned to this floor tonight.'

See, Kelly? I can talk my way out of this just fine.

'Change of plans,' I say in my clipped tones. 'I was instructed to take this floor. You're on ground.'

His mouth turns down. 'What?'

'You're on the ground floor tonight,' I repeat, annoyed.

'Really?'

They really need to employ smarter guards. '_Yes, really.'_

'The boss said?'

'Yes. He did.' My patience with this moron is wearing thin… I consider just hitting him with a Trinski dart now, but I want to save those as a last resort- I don't want to blow my cover too soon.

'Should I go check that?'

_Grr._ 'No, just go and do it!' I'm breathing raggedly as he leaves, with a nix of relief and frustration and concern. If he starts pestering people about who's 'taking this shift', they may be onto me, and soon. I'd better hurry up.

I slide the lockpick through the door and jiggle it. There are several bolts in this door- it's hard. Time for something bigger. I draw out the emos' own creation- a blowtorch-type thing guaranteed to soften the metal of difficult locks, and apply it to the door.

Hang on, Flash. A minute or two at the most now…

'Are you authorised to be up here?'

* * *

FLASH

Whatever was causing the boss to focus on it and not me has obviously been fixed up, 'cause now I'm back in wherever the hell they put me when they're gonna question me. I wanna be sick. I know whatever's about to happen ain't gonna be pretty.

I gotta take it- take it for Kelly. Take it for St Trinian's.

I can hear the boss coming. I look up. Today I ain't gonna be afraid, don't matter what he do to me. I'm gonna look him straight in the eye. I sit up straight and stare directly at him. He's holding my hat.

Oh yeah, that.

I'd forgot the camera what they found. I get an uneasy feeling looking at it- I'm pretty sure that's got to do with Kel and St Trinian's. If they go through with their threat and trace the signal, they could find 'em easy. I gotta think up a lie about it, fast. If I tell 'em _I _put it in there…but first of all why'd I do that anyway, and second, they'll still prob'ly try and trace the signal. Maybe I can hold 'em off by giving ;em a false lead on the USB…that'll maybe distract 'em from the camera, but I ain't thick, I know that won't last forever. I ain't got no idea what I'm gonna do, or what I'm gonna say/

I got no plan.

'Now, Harry, we are going to get some answers,' he says very slowly. 'Firstly, you are telling us, once and for all, where our files are.'

'Like 'ell!' I say. It's not that I ain't still scared of him- he freaks the life outta me just by standing there, but I'm past fear for myself. I'm scared for Kel and all the other girls, and what might happen to 'em if he finds out they're behind the camera. I'm scared for whatever poor sods'd be in for it if they got their hands on the USB.

The boss don't say nothing at my outburst, just raises one eyebrow.

It's silent for a bit. The quiet kills me. Two drones enter, with a metal briefcase. I shut my eyes. I don't wanna know what's in there, what they might use on me if I don't tell 'em what they wanna know.

'Oh, I have a feeling you _will_ tell us,' the boss says. I hear the clicks of the briefcase as they open it. I try to make my breathing stay the same.

'I have a feeling…'

There's a slamming sound as the door gets flung open- this is unexpected enough to make me open my eyes. The boss' puppet guy- Gerard or Gerald or whatever, is outta breath, and standing there, looking like he's gonna say summat.

'Gerard?' the boss asks. Always that same voice. He don't even seem annoyed he's been interrupted.

'Sir,' he pants, 'we have an intruder.'

* * *

KELLY

'Are you authorised to be up here?'

I turn round slowly. So long as I keep my cool, I can keep up this charade. The man standing in front of me is blank and impassive, dark glasses like the rest of them and a blazer with the familiar Jaguar logo, but something about him seems different. For one thing, his blazer is navy, not bottle green like those of the others or the one I wear in pretence, and I have a sinking feeling he's in a higher-up position.

Doesn't mean, necessarily, that he'll know I shouldn't be here. I square my shoulders and answer clearly.

'Yes. I'm on duty on this floor.'

'And are you authorised to enter that room? From what I've been instructed, only class three watchmen or higher are permitted to open security vaults, and only on the boss's orders.

Damn.

I don't get any of that, but I try to look like I know what I'm doing. 'The boss specifically asked me to handle this job,' I say in my most authoritative tone. 'I'll handle it.'

'I'll need to see your identification.'

Uh oh. I didn't plan for this.

* * *

FLASH

Even this bit of news fails to change the boss' expression. Made o' stone, that bloke.

'An intruder, hmm?'

'Yes, according to security, someone's cut the alarm system.'

'Turn on the surveillance cameras.'

They're ignoring me now. The boss turns around as Gerard turns on a bunch of telly screens behind me. I crane my neck trying to see over my shoulder. There's black and white footage on all the screens, obviously shot from overhead cams. I can't help part of me thinking, even St Trinian's has better video coverage than this. Bit I'm in enough trouble already, so I don't say nothing. When I realise they ain't paying me the slightest bit of attention I turn round fully to see better.

I can't see nothing what looks like an intruder, just corridors what all look the same, with occasional drones walking up and down 'em.

Hang on a sec…my breath catches in my throat. As I watch, a girl goes up the stairs- she's done up like the rest of 'em, with the blazer and all- but I'd recognise her anywhere. I could be wrong, but she looks a damn sight like Kelly.

My heart takes off. No. She can't be here. It'd better not be her- se can't be here, putting herself on the line!

I can't turn away. I gotta be sure it ain't her.

I hope it ain't her. The thought of Kelly in the clutches of these evil bastards makes my blood boil.

* * *

KELLY

I know it won't work. I know it won't work before I pull the card from my pocket, but perhaps his reaction'll give me time to get the Trinski darts out.

I hand him the card, face down. There's no uncertainty in his face as he takes it- he obviously expects it to be an actual ID card. I read the expressions crossing his face with some amusement, while my hand digs into my rucksack and I frantically scrabble for the Trinski darts.

Surprise. Shock. Humour. Slight anger. Confusion. He's rendered speechless for a few moments.

I fumble desperately in my bag. _Wherea re the bloody darts?_ I'm running out of time.

'This is a library card?' it's almost a question, the way he says it. I bet no-one's ever tried to bluff their way into the Black Jaguar with a library card before.

There. I think I've found the darts. I curl my fingers round them, careful to avoid the points- if I end up unconscious I'm done for. Good, I've got the darts, but where's the blower? _Oh, bloody hell, where's the blower?_ I can't just waltz up to the security guards and stick the darts into them- they'd never let me close enough.

I can't have forgotten it!

'And, judging by the picture on it, it's not even yours,' the guard says, holding up the card so I can see Miss Fritton's photograph. 'You've got some explaining to do.'

I'm out of time. Looks like I'll have to try and stick him with the dart after all. Here goes nothing. I lunge for him, but something grabs hold of my arms and roughly pins them behind my back. Two other guards have arrived on the scene- the other one has got my bag- all my gear.

The one who originally approached me shakes his head, and flicks a switch on his earpiece. 'Sir, I think we've found the intruder.'

* * *

FLASH

Gerard turns a dial on his earpiece- so loud that even I can hear it- broken up, but I can make out every word.

'Sir, I think we've found the intruder.'

Heart sinks. Not Kelly. Please. Don't let it be Kelly.

'Where?' Gerard asks.

'First floor- west corridor.' Everyone in this here room turns to the monitors.

Oh, no.

The girl what looks like Kelly is now being restrained by three of the biggest, toughest looking drones I've seen yet. One of em's taken a bag off her.

'Tried to bluff her way through with,' the guy on the other end snorts, 'a library card.'

The boss ain't said nothing yet- I don't like that. Means he's plotting.

He turns to me, and there's the makings of a smile on his face. I don't like this at all.

'Harry,' he begins, and I shake from head to foot. Reckon I already know what he's about to say.

'Does this have anything to do with you?'

I knew it. The girl on the screen's head turns and her face is in full view of the camera for a split second. A split second- but long enough for it to be confirmed in my head. It _is_ Kelly. I flinch, and feel a stab of pain.

'Wiv me?' I try to play dumb.

'Do you know this girl?'

I gulp. If they know she's connected to me, they'll try and force the location of the USB outta her. And I know they'll be harder on hter than they've been on me so far- they'll hold nothing back. I gotta lie.

'No.' My teeth are chattering as I say it.

But his smile creeps back. 'Good. Then we have no use for her.' He turns to his second in command. 'Gerard, give the order to have her killed.'

'**NO**!' I yell, automatic. I don't think, I just leap at him.

The boss looks far too happy at my reaction. He chuckles, a terrible sound it is, and I realise. He wanted me to act like that- he's backed me into a corner.

'Change of plan, Gerard,' he says, grinning like a barracouta, 'send her up to my office.'

* * *

ANNABELLE

'Nine minutes,' Jane says. My legs feel like jelly, I can see my breath in front of me. I don't think I've ever been this nervous. Only nine? It seems like an eternity's passed since Kelly entered the building- time always takes longer when you're waiting- but this…I shift my weight from foot to foot. In the distance, Chelsea and her guard are making out- providing entertainment for Taylor and Bianca and the other chavs, who are goggling and making bets, but I'm trying not to watch.

All I can do is panic. She seems to be taking ages, even though we've only been waiting for ten odd minutes. I don't know how I'm going to be able to wait out another half an hour! I just hope she finds him in time. I just hope nobody else finds _her._

* * *

KELLY

I don't ask where I'm being taken, I'm too busy thinking of what I'm going to do. That old cliché line automatically comes to mind- 'take me to your leader'- but I don't bother to say it, because I have a feeling that's exactly where I'm headed. The USB around my neck seems heavier with every step. I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this- Plan B. The last resort plan, which I know Flash'll hate. If it gets both of us out alive, though, and none of the others have to be put at risk, that's all that matters. That's all I care about. St Trinian's and Flash's life both come before a bit of metal junk.

I find myself in a large, nicely decorated office, and enormous desk dominating a third of the room. The guards release me, one of them gestures to a chair and I sit. I don't bother to make a run for it. Instead, I sit, running through what I'm about to do over and over in my head- rehearsing my lines, so to speak.

This'd better work.

* * *

FLASH

The boss has left the room- I'm alone with Gerard, and I can't take my eyes off the telly screens. Off Kel. What've I done? What've I got her into?

_Why'd ya have to fall for her, Harry?_ I tell myself off. _Why'd ya hafta act on it? She'd have been better off without you. She'd have been safe. Now look what you've done._

Gerard fiddles with his earpiece, I can't hear it as well as what I could before, but I can hear the boss' voice.

'I think you'll want to watch this, Harry,' he says, walking over to the monitors and turning a dial on one of 'em. 'And listen. This may be of interest to you.'

It's the boss's office. The only colour screen and from the position of the overhead cam, I get a good view of the whole room, and now, judging by what Gerard just done, I get sound too.

Kelly sits primly on one side of the boss' desk, twiddling her thumbs. She's got a Black Jaguar blazer on- dunno how she got that or how she got into the building, but I feel a wave of admiration for her. That's my girl. St Trinian through and though.

But this thought is followed by crushing guilt. She's in here _because of me._ She got caught _because of me._ I just wanna die now, but I know that ain't gonna solve anything.

The door of the office opens, and the boss steps in, real slow. My heart races and I know that he's got me. I'll say anything, do anything, to stop him from hurting Kelly.

* * *

KELLY

I know the second this guy enters that he's probably the leader of the pack, the boss of the Black Jaguar, or whatever. I can tell by the purposeful gait, by the way the goons who brought me here cower at his entrance. I sit up straighter. I am determined not to show any fear. I will not be intimidated by some chunky moron in a suit, who thinks he can control everyone just because he's got a picture of a jaguar on his jacket.

He doesn't scare me.

The boss walks slowly round the desk, not making eye contact with me. I take it that's supposed to make me uneasy- in truth, it does, just a bit, but I'll be damned if I let that show.

He sits down and turns to me.

'Well,' he says, in a smooth voice. 'What do you have to say for yourself?'

I debate whether I should get down to business but reconsider. I'll put him in his place first. Show him he doesn't worry _me_.

'your security's seen better days,' I say, Head Girl Mode in full swing. 'I just walked in here.'

'Yes,' he muses, 'we're still looking into how you did that…'

I smirk. One-nil, to me. I sit back in my chair, trying to appear unconcerned, and cross my ankles on his desk.

'For someone who's in a spot of trouble,' he says, 'you seem a bit too high-and-mighty.'

I shrug. 'I didn't think I was. I came to discuss some important business with you.'

One of his eyebrows appears above his dark glasses. 'Oh? And what makes you think I'm willing to do business with you?'

'And what makes _you_ think,' I echo his stoic tone of voice, 'I haven't planted a bomb somewhere, which I won't detonate if you refuse to hear me out?'

I haven't, as it happens, but if St Trinian's has taught me anything, it's _never underestimate the art of the bluff._ I can see I've got his attention. I still have the upper hand.

* * *

FLASH

Oh, Kel. Don't. Don't do this. Don't try to be brave. You dunno what he's like. You dunno what he'll do to you. Please, Kel! He won't listen, Kel, he's gonna use you to get to me! Get outta there! Get outta there now!

I'm screaming my thoughts at the security monitor, but I don't say nothing out loud. I don't wanna give Gerard the satisfaction. But is ESP ever worked, I pray it'll work now.

* * *

KELLY

He leans back. 'You've certainly thought this through, haven't you, my dear?' I don't like the way he says 'my dear,' it chills me to the bone.

'What have you come to negotiate?'

I can sum up all my tribulation in one word- one word I'd like to scream, but I keep my face businesslike as I revert to a proper sitting position, fold my hands and say it. 'Harry.'

* * *

FLASH

Why'd you have to do it, Kel? Can't you see what he's doing? He _wants_ you to say this! He _wants_ ya to show a connection to me! He's gonna hurt you, Kel!

* * *

KELLY

'Harry?' he repeats, still that same voice, only sounding mildly interested. I lean forward, trying to keep control of the situation.

'I want you to hand him over to me, alive and unharmed.'

'And what makes you think he's up for negotiation? Why do you want him- and presume I will merely give you my captive at your beck and call?'

I pause. I can't make it seem like I'm desperate to have him back- if he picks up any trace of an emotional connection, he'll have me where he wants me, and he'll demand more for Flash.

I choose my words very carefully. 'He is of…some value to my company.' It's the best way I can phrase what I really mean- _I care about him and so does my school._

He shrugs. 'To us too. I'm afraid Harry has in his possession something we require- and have been trying to obtain for nigh on three years now, and until this is restored…'he leaves the sentence hanging, he knows I know the end of it.

'Very well.' I sigh- I knew somehow it'd come to this. 'In that case, what would you say to an exchange?'

* * *

FLASH

No, Kellly! PLEASE don't be about to do what I think you're about to do! I ain't worth it, Kel!

Gerard can see I'm panicking, he looks smug. I wanna punch that expression off his face, but I'm too worried.

_Don't do it, Kelly_'s all I can think. _Forget me- my life's nothing. But don't gve him what he wants. PLEASE!_

'An exchange?' I hear over the monitor. 'An exchange of what nature?'

No, Kel. Don't. _Don't!_

'Harry's safe return,' she starts…

_Don't!_

'for this…' she reaches into her blouse.

_Don't let that be what I think it is…_

She pulls summat out, and holds it up for the boss to see. It dangles on a chain.

THE USB.

The world stops around me. She did it.

* * *

KELLY

For the first time since he's entered the room, I see the boss guy's expression change. The colour drains from his face. His mouth opens a little.

'Where…_where did you get that?'_ it's almost a whisper.

The green piece of metal glints before his eyes. He lunges forward to grab it and I withdraw it just as quickly.

'I don't think so. Bring Harry to me first.'

His voice is back to its old self. 'If you want Harry alive, you will hand that drive to me now.'

Oh, no you don't. we're negotiating on MY terms here, not yours.

'You're not going to harm Harry,' I say, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the last piece of my plan. My deux ex machina- a brilliant device of Daisy's invention. It looks just like a water pistol, but it's made of metal, with a glass cylinder. And it's been designed like that for a reason.

'You see this?' I let his eyes drink it in. 'This contains hydrochloric acid.' I let the words speak for themselves, and the look on his face do the rest. The geeks have done their research, and they did it well. If hydrochloric acid won't corrode the metal of the USB, nothing will. He doesn't respond. In a slow, deliberate motion, I move the gun so its muzzle just touches the USB.

'Don't think I won't.'

* * *

FLASH

I woulda said Kelly's got herself a good plan. I woulda felt relieved. But Kelly don't realise. She thinks she got this worked out…

…she ain't thought to look behind her.

* * *

KELLY

'You've really thought this through, haven't you?' the boss looks somewhat impressed. 'You're quite a clever girl- would you consider a position with us? We could make use of your strategist mind, you know.'

A smirk creeps across my face. 'Sorry, I'm already taken.'

'Which organisation?'

'That's for _me_ to know.' He's not going to know about St Trinian's- not now, not ever.

He sits back in his chair. 'Well, that's a shame. But before you get on your high horse, I think I should warn you of something.'

I'm not sure what he's about to say, but I can guess. Along the lines of an empty threat. I'll ignore it. I've got what he wants. I'm ready for anything he'll throw at me.'

'You've made a fatal flaw in your plan.'

Uh oh. 'What fatal flaw?'

'You didn't watch your back.' I turn my head but it's too late- the guards who've been coming up behind me move fast, each grabbing hold of one of my arms, and wresting both the USB and the water gun from my grasp.

* * *

FLASH

Everything I done over the last three years crumbles as the third drone triumphantly delivers the USB into the boss' hands.

It's over.

It's all over.

The Black Jaguar has the USB.

I can't think. I can't move. It's over. _It's over._

'I hope you're watching, Harry,' I hear the boss say over the speakers.

Oh, I'm watching all right. I'm watching my efforts go up in smoke. I tried to protect the USB. I failed. I tried to protect Kelly. I failed.

The boss is turning Kelly's hand-acid-gun-thing around in his hands.

'Hydrochloric acid?' he says, looking at Kelly.

I'm consumed by terror for her. My muscles lock together and I forget the USB, 'cause I know what's coming.

'Well, what goes around comes around, my dear,' he says, and then he turns and points it straight at her face.

* * *

**Dun dun dun…*insert scary music here***

**Yeah, dark stuff ahead. I tried to lighten this chapter up a bit with the annoying guard, and with Kelly using Miss Fritton's library card to get in, but still. **

**Reviews make my day!**


	9. What goes around comes around

**Well, here it is. Chapter 9. **

**WARNINGS: Dark themes. Torture. This is not a happy chapter. Don't worry, nobody dies (yet). But you are probably going to hate me.**

**Oh yeah, just so you know, the funny italics part is for a reason- it's to show Kelly's messed up thoughts. It's not that my**** spacing messed up or anything…**

* * *

ANNABELLE

Nineteen minutes. Nineteen agonising minutes. I shiver in the cold night air. I hope Kelly's okay. I know the geeks have allowed her forty minutes for carrying out her task, but really, how long should it take? Get in, find Flash, get out. I suppose finding Flash is the tricky part, but surely she should still be out by now? She already had the leads as to which room he should be in. I hope she hasn't met with any trouble.

I turn to the geeks. 'Dou you think…maybe forty minutes is too long?'

'We've got to be sure,' Jane tells me sternly, 'we can't just go barging in unless it's absolutely necessary. We've got to give her plenty of time. Forty minutes is long, I agree, but we want to make sure she needs us.'

I sigh and rub my hands together, wishing I'd brought gloves. The chavs have sunken into a bored stupor since Chelsea and the security guard stopped snogging, and are lazing around, occasionally whinging that there's nothing to do.

Across the clearing, Chelsea leans against the wall, the security guard beside her. They seem engaged in a deep conversation and I wonder what the Totty's been saying to him.

I automatically look down to my watch but it's too dark to see the numbers. I shouldn't be panicking. I shouldn't. Kelly knows what she's doing.

I just can't shake off the feeling that something's wrong.

* * *

FLASH

Kelly cries out then the boss sprays the gun in her face, and I get a stab-in-the-heart pain so bad I think I'm gonna throw up.

'**NO!**' I yell out at the monitor- I can't stop myself now. I see Gerard's triumphant smile, and I wanna kill him.

'Kelly!' My eyes are glued to the monitor. She's clutching her face with her hands, I can't start to imagine the pain she's gotta be in. If that stuff she had coult melt the USB, well, I ain't that smart but I know that's gotta do summat terrible if you touch it.

Kelly stands there for a moment, she's real quiet and I expect that's cause she's in too much shock or agony or both to do nowt.

Then, slowly, she starts to move. I'm rooted to the spot. I feel bile come up, Poor Kelly, she's prob'y burned and scarred and whatnot. I don't wanna see what the boss done to 'er, but I can't tear my eyes away.

Kelly's shoulders are heaving and this unnerves me more. Ain't never seen her cry before. Kelly's always the strong one, she's always able to pull herself together, be brave. Can't blame her now though.

I reckon that bastard Gerald's prob'y looking smug, and this time, what with seeing Kelly reduced to this, after seeing my girl subjected to this, and after every bloody thing they've put her and her through, the rage in me boils up and I turn to him, ready to punch him right in his bloody smug face.

But that ain't a wicked grin he got, I realise as I start to bunch up my fist. I freeze. That's confusion, that is.

A strange noise is coming from the telly, a kinda hiccupping sound, and I whip back round to look closer at the screen. That sound's coming from Kel, and it takes me long enough to realise she ain't crying.

She's laughing.

* * *

KELLY

Throughout my years at St Trinian's, I learnt a few vital things. Firstly, plan ahead for every possible outcome, and for every reaction your enemy is likely to have.

Second, always have a backup plan.

And thirdly, _**never underestimate the art of the bluff.**_ And I've just pulled off all three in one go. I laugh at the boss's pitiful attempt to finish me off with a water gun that does, in fact, just hold _water_ after all. I laugh at the shock that registers on the faces of the security guards, when I remove my hands from my face, revealing it to be totally unharmed. And I laugh at the fact that they still haven't caught onto my second, more brilliant bluff.

There's still a chance Flash and I can walk away from this.

The boss just stares at me, unmoved by the outcome of the incident. He looks from me to the gun.

'I didn't think so,' he says. 'Bit of a shame, really, you could have provided us with a most effective weapon here, if it were real.' He flicks the fake acid gun and it skitters across the floor. 'You've thought ahead more than I initially gave you credit for. I can see why your company, if indeed they do exist, sent _you_ to recover Harry.'

'Where is he?' I demand.

'And why should I tell you that?'

'Look, you've got what you want!' I shout, my hackles up, 'you've got the USB, you don't need him any more! Let him go!'

'My dear,' he says, and even though his voice and face show no change in emotion, I can just tell he's enjoying this far too much, 'we don't forgive.'

My stomach drops.

'You assumed handing the USB back to us would clear Harry of all charges? Facts are as they stand- Harry still stole from us, and he still knows enough to have us ruined. We can't forgive that.'

I open my mouth, but he hasn't finished.

'And we're not going to forgive you, either.'

The boss raises the USB very slowly. 'You're a very presumptuous girl, my dear,' he says and my heart sinks. 'You also seem under the impression that I haven't yet realised this is a **fake**.'

* * *

FLASH

She's okay! Just water in that gun! Just bluffing! And not the USB? Well, damn, Kelly, just when I think it's all done and dusted you go and outdo yourself. Haha! Take that, Black Jaguar bastards!

I clap my hands together and get me a weird look from Gerard. I'm too happy to care- she fooled 'em! They ain't getting that USB! They ain't getting it! They-

Uh oh.

It hits me too late- they ain't got it yet, but that ain't what I should be worrying about.

It's what they're gonna do next.

* * *

KELLY

'You knew.' I say it as I realise it, the blood rushing away from my head. 'You knew all along, didn't you?'

'I supervised the making of that USB,' the boss says, 'I approved the design- I know every feature, every inch of that design was initialled by me, and now cheap forgery was ever going to fool me.'

'Then why did you act like you did?'

'I thought you would have cottoned onto that by now, dear- it was _you_ I wanted.'

'What?' I don't want to comprehend what I'm hearing. But it's all starting to make painful sens, and I don't like where this is heading…

'Harry's reaction when you showed up on our security cameras was priceless. The stubborn fellow refuses to tell us anything, no matter what tactics we employ- threats, torture…in finding you, we've come across something we didn't have before. He have his Achilles' heel. We have a way of making him talk.'

_Why didn't I see that coming?_ I should have planned for this. He's going to use me to get to Flash.

'If you kill me,' I say, trying to regain that position of control I'd had not so long ago, 'Harry will _especially_ never tell you anything- you'll have made it so much worse for yourself, you-'

'Ah,' he interrupts, 'but I don't intend to kill you- at least not yet.' He grins, it sets my teeth on edge and I feel myself shiver. 'From what I can gather, our dear Harry seems to have some sort of emotional attachment to you- either that, or he's just playing hero. Either way, I know him well enough to know he won't be able to stand seeing you suffer. He'll tell us what we want.'

My jaw drops. 'He'd never-'

'And we have the added bonus, now, it would seem, that you know the whereabouts of our USB. It's just a matter of time to see which one of you cracks first.'

He turns, head inclined towards the ceiling, and for the first time I notice the security camera. 'I hope you're paying attention, Harry,' he turns back to me. 'If I know my deputy, then Harry has been made to watch our entire exchange here.' Back to the camera again, 'Harry, if _you_ won't tell us where our files are, perhaps we can get the information out of _her_, hmm? Bring him up here, Gerard.'

He sits down in his chair and folds his hands.

I don't normally get scared. Since I started St Trinian's, I've never gotten scared- I've always been strong. Nothing frightens me-

-but I'm frightened now.

'We'll get the answers we want,' the boss says, 'one way or the other. We always do.'

* * *

BASIL

Something's up. Maybe it's just me, tired and dazed by an irrational love and therefore hallucinating- but I could swear I can see figures moving about amongst the trees. I need to keep watch. I need to stand by the door. But Chelsea's still here, and I want to protect her, and I want to talk to her and I want to be with her always. Even as I have these thoughts I know I sound pathetic, but it's the truth. Chelsea has just been so caring and understanding through my ordeal, and from what she's told me of her past, no-one knows what I'm going through better than she does. It hasn't been much more than 20 minutes, 25 max, since the last patrol went round, but I know that soon, Chelsea'll have to leave. If the boss ever found out I was involved with someone, I dread to think what he'd do to that someone, and the fact that I'm also neglecting my duties- well, sufficed to say I'm not going to let _that_ happen.

I turn to her. 'Chelsea,' I say, but she holds up her finger and shushes me.

'I'm thinking.'

* * *

CHELSEA

And I _am_ thinking- I'm thinking hard. I've tried talking to Basil, reasoning with him but he insists that he's not just desperate or emotional- it really _is_ love he feels for me. I don't understand that, personally, but then I don't understand a lot of things. My own feelings, for instance. I mean, I do fancy him, I might even like him, I don't know. I probably never will know, either, if the raid goes off without a hitch and we just leave forever.

No-one's ever said they love me before. It's really quite nice. Poor Basil, he's really sweet and eventually he'll turn into a thug.

I've been thinking for a while, and I've come to a decision. I want to keep him. They'd have to let me if I asked- after the brilliant acting I did I deserve some kind of reward, and someone who might be a nice little boyfriend for me shouldn't be left to die- I don't think Basil's boss is going to be happy when he finds out someone got in and got Flash out.

No, I'm keeping him, I think. My mind is made up. It'd be too much of a waste not to.

* * *

KELLY

_I can't…_

_tell them_

_anything…_

_I must not…_

_say_

_where_

_it is…_

_I _

_can't…_

_It hurts!_

_I_

_can see why…_

_Flash_

_didn't want_

_me_

_involved_

_in this…_

_(Was that me screaming? Or am I hallucinating?)_

_Can see_

_dark_

_in front of_

_my eyes getting bigger_

_I think_

_I'm going_

_to pass_

_out…_

…

…

…

…

* * *

FLASH

This…there ain't words for this. Why do they have to take me through the halls so slow? I know why, as it happens- Gerard's face says it all. It's so I can hear, magnified and echoing through the corridors, every one of Kelly's tortured screams. I wanna be sick.

I got white hot pain in my head and chest just from hearing it. That is the worst sound I've ever heard- the worst! Knowing it's Kelly makes it hurt ten times as bad.

I don't wanna go in there- I don't wanna see what they're doing to her- I got bad enough mental images. I try to steel my nerves- I could comfort her, hold her hand- but my nerves are mush and won't toughen up. I know we're done for- because the second I see her I'll spill.

He's found my weakness. _Oh, Kelly! Why'd you have to come try and save me? _

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Kelly, for being such a selfish prick and getting involved withyou, even when I knew the Black Jaguar'd come for me one day. I'm so sorry._

We're about halfway up the stairs.

Another scream.

_I'm SO SORRY, KELLY! I'M SORRY!_

We're close, I can hear voices now.

'Did Harry give you the USB? Did he tell you where it was? Where are our files? Answer me!'

'I don't know- I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW!'

Kelly screams again.

I'M SO SORRY KELLY! I'M SO BLOODY SORRY!

And then silence. I start to shake. Why is she silent? That ain't good. What've they done? _WHAT'VE THEY DONE? WHAT'VE THEY DONE TO YOU, KELLY?_

We get to the door. I can't brace myself. There's no way any amount of bracing could ever help.

'Ah, nice of you to join us, Harry.'

I wanna kill him. I ain't scared no more, I'm too bloody angry to be scared of the boss, I'm too angry- I'm gonna kill 'im!

Kelly. _Kelly._

Kelly's sprawled on the floor, I can't look long enough but she's bleeding massively, I can't tell where the actual wounds are, there's too much blood all over her. She ain't moving. Her eyes are shut, there's tears leaking out the corners.

'You. Killed. 'Er.' I shake with rage and lunge at him, but the drones are quick to restrain me. 'I'm GONNA KILL YOU!'

'Oh, she's not dead,' the boss waves his hand lazily. I think my vision's actually going red. I didn't think that actually happened except on telly.

'Not yet. She's not as brave as I gave her credit for, though. She passed out. Disappointing, really.'

'Kelly,' my voice breaks, I'm crying like the pathetic sod I am, pathetic and undeserving and I hate the boss and I hate Gerard and I hate _me._ I hate myself. This is my fault and don't I know it.

'Kelly…'

'Oh, that's only a taste of it,' the boss says, clapping his hands together, 'ah well- now you're here we'd better wake her up and get back on schedule. Corrigan,' he clicks at drone#2, 'see to that.'

'NO! LEAVE 'ER! SHE AIN'T DONE NOWT! IT'S ME YA WANT!'

'It's your _answers_ we want, Harry, and as you're not giving them to us…hurry it up, Corrigan, get that water pistol she brought and spray her in the face. That ought to do it.'

'No, please! PLEASE!' I'm sobbing. 'I'll tell ya anyfing- ANYFING!'

'At last,' the boss says. 'On you go, then. You have thirty seconds, or we're waking her up and continuing.'

_**BOOM!**_

A loud noise brings everything to a stop. The whole building shakes, I'm knocked off my feet, as it trembles again I fall and land near Kel.

_**BOOM!**_

'What's going on?' Gerard yells over the chaos.

'Sir!' oh, look, drone number 5. 'Sir, intruders They've blown up the south and east walls- half of security's been knocked out and the power's gone on the top three floors!'

The boss growls- I ain't never heard him get angry before- it's worse than I'd have imagined. 'I'll have the _whole_ of security punished for this lax attitude! What intruders?'

I crawl over to Kelly and gently put my arms around her, trying not to break her.

Her eyes open just a bit, she goes all cross-eyed, concentrates on me and her mouth moves.

'Backup,' she croaks, and passes out again.

* * *

ANNABELLE

Right, forty minutes. We're doing this now- we're getting her out of there, Flash or no Flash.

'Come on, girls,' I say to my team, 'weapons on standby.' The first explosives go off with an earth-shattering _**BOOM!, **_followed by the second lot. Clouds of smoke and dust rise from the ground.

My lot are going through Basil's door. We prepare ourselves..

'I still find I shoulda got to lead,' Taylor says from somewhere close behind me.

'Taylor, we haven't got time for this! Come on!'

Basil's visibly alarmed by the explosions- Chelsea's arms are round him as she tries to both comfort and restrain him. We step out into the clearing, blowers of Trinski darts at the ready, and advance toward the main building.

'Chelsea, what- what's going on?' Basil asks

'Chels,' I tell her as we reach the door, 'get back to the bus now- we're going in for Kelly.'

'But Annabelle…' the Totty's eyes dart to Basil, who she's clutching tightly.

'Leave him, Chelsea,' I say, 'get to the bus, now!' My concern for Kelly's led to a surge of self-confidence and authority- I'd had doubts about leading a troupe of girls since Kelly wrote it into the plan, but I'm doing fine! The chavs and geeks behind me are following my every command.

Chelsea, on the other hand, looks torn.

'Chelsea…'

'I'm keeping him.'

I stop. 'What?'

'What's going on?' Basil says again feebly.

'I'm keeping him, Annabelle! I like him. If I leave him, he's going to die- I'm taking him back with me!'

Well, we're already bound to be in for it for invading the Black Jaguar, pinching one guy won't hurt. Besides, we don't have time for this, every second wasted with this petty argument is another second Kelly could be trapped in their clutches.

'Fine,' I say, 'Get to the bus then, both of you. Hurry up!' I reach for the door- here we go. Time for another little prayer.

* * *

BASIL

The explosion takes me completely by surprise, the headquarters rumbles and an enormous cloud of dust billows up from around the corner. Should I go investigate? Is it my obligation to? No, I'm not supposed to leave my post- but if I stay, someone might come and find me, and then they'll spot Chelsea, and…

The second explosion sends me stumbling from the impact. What's happening?

'Basil,' Chelsea says from beside me, 'there's something I should have come clean with you about earlier…'

'Chels.' A voice I've never heard before sounds from the darkness, and I look up to see a group- no, an _army_ of girls, holding strange kinds of weapons, half blinged up and slouching in common poses, the others standing up strictly straight, neat attire and glasses. At the front, a tall, elegant, curly-haired girl leads the pack. 'Get back to the bus, now,' I recognise her voice- she's the one that spoke earlier, 'we're going in for Kelly.'

What? Are they trying to get into the building? Is Chelsea in on this?

Who are these people? Who's Kelly?

'But Annabelle…' Chelsea's grip tightens on me, her fingernails digging into my shoulders.

'Leave him, Chelsea,' the girl who must be Annabelle says, 'get to the bus, _now.'_

'I'm keeping him.'

Annabelle looks perplexed. 'What?'

Is she talking about me?

'What's going on?' I insist, but they ignore me.

'I'm keeping him, Annabelle.' She _is_ talking about me. 'I like him. If I leave him, he's gonna die- I'm taking him back with me!'

Annabelle is quiet for a moment. The common-looking girls behind her are getting restless, shifting about, hoop earrings jingling.

'Fine. Get to the bus, then- both of you. Hurry up!' she walks past us, pushes open the door and leads her troupe in.

I'm stunned- these girls have just waltzed up to the door of the Black Jaguar and walked past security! Who would dare?

'Chelsea,' I say again, louder, _'what is going on?'_

'An invasion,' Chelsea says, tugging at my arm, 'come on, Basil, we have to go!'

I'm glued to the spot. I just don't understand this at all. WHAT'S HAPPENING?

'Bas,' Chelsea pleads, 'if you stay here, you'll probably end up dead. You've got to come, now!'

I blindly let her lead me, we crash through the trees. My mind is reeling with a number of different thoughts. _What's this invasion? Who's Kelly? Chelsea knew those other girls, she knew they were trying to get in…is she one of them? Is she helping them? Is that why she…_ an idea becomes painfully clear. _Was that the reason she…_

We emerge on the other side of the woods to find a large school bus parked by the side of the road, lights on inside and doors open. Chelsea all but shoves me up the steps, we climb on and she drags me toward a seat.

'Chelsea,' I say hesitantly, 'there's something I have to ask you.'

'What is it?' she looks back at me, curious; innocent.

I take a deep breath. 'Were you just _using_ me to get your friends past security?'

* * *

TAYLOR

Yeah! We're in! Bloody boring décor for an evil headquarters. We go down the hall. I got me Trinski dart blower ready, all of us got 'em, even they geeks, and Belle who thinks she's the leader. I swear if she gets all up herself I'll give her a slap, I don't care if Kelly said to listen to her.

Two ugly buggers come outta nowhere, we open fire. Me and the chavs, we're good shots, we take 'em down straight away. Them geeks has bad aim, but anyways. We keep going.

When we come to the stairs, we see the massive hole the emos blasted into the wall- all them vampire chicks are swarmin' in. They all got darts too, and some real nasty looking sharp hockey sticks, but I bet they ain't half as good shots as us. I'm gonna turn round and ask Bianca if she wanna bet on that, but 'fore I do I spot Miss Bride-of-Frankenstein Andrea climbing through the wall.

Did she just smile at me? That's weird.

I dunno. I don't care neither. We're all going up the stairs now- we got a job to do.

Let's go find Kel and Flashy boy.

* * *

FLASH

'Sir, they're everywhere, they've taken out nearly everyone…we had….weapons out but they keep shooting us with…' the latest drone flops to the floor, summat stuck in his neck. Is that a Trinski dart?

I know what Kelly meant by backup now.

St Trinian's are here.

_Kel, what've you got us all into?_

The boss and Gerard are the only two left in the room with us- the other drones went off to help fight and ain't been back since.

'We shall have to sort this out ourselves,' the boss says, 'come, Gerard.' They sweep out, and we're alone. All round I can hear yelling and smashing and who knows what else.

This is the only chance we got. We gotta get outta here while they're held off.

Kelly's still unconscious, she leans heavily against me.

'Kelly,' I grasp her shoulders, trying to sit her up without hurting her more, 'Kelly, c'mon, you gotta wake up, c'mon, Kel, we gotta go!' Nothing.

'Kelly, c'mon!' I'm frantic, 'dammit Kelly, wake up! Kelly, we hafta go now!'

She don't move. I know I gotta get her out myself, she's too out of it, there's only one way.

Staggering to my feet, I put my arms round her and pick her up, holding her close to me. She's hard to carry, her blood stains my hands and shirt, I gasp as I feel pressure against my broken ribs, but I gotta ignore it, I gotta take no notice of my own injuries, Kelly's inn a worse state. I get her out the office, and once we're on the landing I see the whole extent of the thing.

There's girls everywhere- chavs, emos, geeks, the lot, every which way, all the drones are passed out everywhere. The lights are blinking, making threatening buzzing sounds. They haven't got long.

'Look, there he is!' before I can turn around, Annabelle's charging up the stairs towards me.

'Flash, thank goodness you're alive, come on, we've got transport waiting- what happened?'

Here eyes are wide in horror when she sees Kelly. 'Is she…'

'Naw, still alive, but Belle, _we gotta get her some help!'_

'Get her to the bus, quickly,' Belle looks like she gonna cry, 'we've only got a few minutes before the stronger ones'll be waking up. We didn't have time to get the Trinski purity right- Flash, are you okay carrying her? You look pretty terrible yourself…'

'Yeah, yeah, 's fine, c'mon, we better go!' All I want is to get Kelly outta this place, if it means a bit more physical pain for me I'll take it.

Anything to get her safe.

* * *

ANNABELLE

Is there anything as heartbreaking as seeing a friend in a state like that? I thought Kelly was on top of it all- I thought she knew what she was doing! My relief, though, at finding that she's still alive, is immense. We run in a mass to the back door, back out, and through the woods. Lucy, Taylor, Andrea and I are counting our numbers as they speed past, and we make a mad dash for the bus.

'Seventeen, eighteen, come on, hurry up!'

Flash brings up the rear, he's struggling to carry Kelly, and he's looking worse for wear. At least they're safe- I've got to concentrate on getting everyone out of here. We're counting heads as girls clamber on board the school bus- good, they're all here- and as Flash and I leap aboard the door shuts. We're flung against the side of the bus as Taylor starts the engine, veering recklessly onto the road.

'Kelly, c'mon, wake up, breathe, Kel, come on…' Flash cradles Kelly in his lap, trying to revive her, his voice gets higher and faster, more urgent…

Taylor swerves again as we turn another corner- we have to get safely away from the building, as far away s we possibly can- then we were going to ditch the bus and walk back to the school so they couldn't trace us- but as every second goes by Kelly's situation seems to get more critical. I stumble down the aisle towards Flash.

'Flash, what's happening? What's she…'

He turns to me and my fears are confirmed by the look of sheer terror on his face.

The words leave his mouth quietly, like those of a child consumed by dread.

'_Call an ambulance…'_

* * *

**I am so sorry. I feel so mean to Kelly, but I'd known since December that this part was going to happen. That is, though, (hopefully) the last torture in the fic. Please don't flame me, I didn't like writing it any more than you liked reading it!**** I may have pushed that M rating…**

**And about the water and the USB…pshaw, you didn't think she'd take the real things into such a dangerous place, did you?**

**Anyway, on a more positive note, we are now half way through the plot, this is the end of Act One, intermission, go refill your popcorn, et cetera et cetera.**

**And yes, Annabelle's starting to get some leadership practice in. I thought it fitting, since she is Head Girl in the second movie…**

**Reviews make me smile, even if I don't deserve them….*looks guilty***

**And once again, I am truly sorry.**


	10. The glue that holds us together

**Updates are slow and arduous once again. I blame that on five assignments and the upcoming Trial HSC.**

**Anyway, I know there are lots of fics about Kelly in hospital, but I promise in my story, it is NOT central to the plot, it just creates a diversion so the other characters can sort out some stuff.**

**All of a sudden Annabelle is in this rather a lot. I didn't even intend to have her in this fic that much, but she keeps sneaking in. I blame the amount of Kelly/Belle fics, they're starting to get to me! Haha.**

**On with the show.**

* * *

ANNABELLE

It's five in the morning. It's silent. We're sitting in the hospital cafeteria, just waiting. My heart's beating in my mouth. Everyone's quiet, chavs and emos sit, mixed together, side by side, not bothering to argue about the usual trivialities. How can they, after all? This is more important.

Flash is alternating between sitting and pacing. His breathing is more even and less laboured since we got here- the doctors took one look at him and whisked him off to have his own wounds treated. Physically, he's in a better condition- but emotionally, he's tearing himself up. Blaming himself for everything that's happened.

I try to keep calm and put a brave face on it, but I don't know how long I can hold off the tears. I don't know what I'd do if Kelly didn't pull through. How would I cope? Kelly's the glue that holds us all together- she's the reason the girls of St Trinian's function as a group. And she's my best friend- my first ever real friend, and I don't want to lose her.

My coffee's gone cold. I don't want to drink it anyway. I feel sick to my stomach. Kelly's lost so much blood, judging by what the nurses have said, and who knows what else- she's in intensive care and the sisters said they'd keep us updated. No-one's been back, though, since they brought Flash in, cleaned up and rubbing his arm from an injection. The fact that they haven't come back to tell us anything could mean one of two things: one, she's getting better and they're busy tending to her, or two, she's deteriorating rapidly and they're trying in vain to save her. I just hope it's the first option.

* * *

TAYLOR

For some stupid reason I end up sitting next to the Corpse Bride while we're waiting. All me mates are on the other side of the room and I wanna go talk to 'em, but I don't move. Dunno why. Maybe I'm just so upset about Kells. I remember the last proper like conversation we had was couple o'weeks ago, and she threatened me that she'd tell the other chavs I hugged Morticia. That weren't even my fault! I were just caught up in the moment! I were thinking at the time I wanted to kill Kel. I didn't mean it though. It's just one of them things you say when you're mad at someone. Idon't actually want her to die, like.

'She looked pretty bad, what with all the…_blood_…' Andrea says. She talking to me?

'You talkin'a me?' I say. I know she is though. We're the only ones on this side of the room.

'Taylor…' she is again! What's she want?

'Wha'?'

'You know the Heist…' Do I know the Heist? Duh.

'Is dis gunna be abou' dat hug?' I try to be quiet. I don't wanna have anyone else knowing.

'Well, yeah, I'm just trying to say, you shouldn't get too worked up about it. We were just happy, we'd just pulled off a Heist, it doesn't mean we have to become best friends, it doesn't mean we're in love or anything stupid like that.'

I know she right. I don't wanna admit it though, cause she's an emo and I'm a chav, and we ain't never gonna be mates- not now, not ever.

'So you can stop giving me dirty looks all the time, kay?'

Um, was I doing that? I only meant to think it.

'We've got bigger problems right now,' Andrea says, 'Kelly's in a critical state and we're both her friends- we need to be there for her. I'll make you a deal- until all this is over, no fighting?'

I dunno what makes me say 'Yeah, okay.' Did I just make a deal with an emo?

* * *

BASIL

The rest of the girls are in the hospital waiting to see what happens to that girl. I'm still on the bus, thinking. I don't know what I should do. I can't go back to the Black Jaguar- they'll kill me for sure if they ever see me again. But I don't know I want to stay with these people either. It all became clear as the army of girls had crowded on, along with Harry, battered and carrying an even more battered girl, both of them caked in blood.

A rescue mission had just taken place.

The pieces fit together. I'm a weak and vulnerable security guard. They wanted to get into the building. They sent their pretty little siren girl up to charm me and distract me so they could break in.

Why couldn't I see it? I'm so stupid. _Oh, Basil, you actually believed someone cared. You actually fell for her story about the Black Jaguar, and her dad, and it was all some cock and bull she made up._

I trusted her. I thought I loved her.

And she just used me.

I don't know what to do. I have no-one. No family- I ran away from home after I joined the Black Jaguar, so as to save them from getting involved and endangered. I have no friends. Same deal. I didn't even know the people I worked with.

I don't want to stay here. I don't know what'd happen to me. A couple of hours ago I would've been deluded enough to think Chelsea would take care of me. But she doesn't care about me.

No-one cares about me.

Maybe I'll just go. Who knows where? I'll just keep walking until I die, or get lost, or the boss sends someone to hunt me down. No-one'll notice. No-one'll care.

I stand up and start down the aisle when the _click_ of high heels starts coming towards me. I don't look up, I know it's Chelsea, and I don't want to talk to her. I turn and walk right up the other end of the bus, staring out the back window even though it's dark and there's nothing to see.

'Basil?'

I say nothing.

'Basil!'

I turn abruptly, suddenly angry. 'You didn't mean any of it, did you?'

'Bas, I…'

'You just wanted to get your little friends past security, didn't you? Is that what you thought of me? Was I just another disposable toy to you? A convenient way to get what you want?'

Chelsea doesn't respond.

'Well, is that it?' I demand. I hear a sniff and look up to see tears in her eyes. It's probably all an act. I don't want to try to guess how many times she's dragged this self-same charade out for so many guys.

'Oh, don't try that on me. This is what you do, isn't it?'

'You think I'm a slapper,' she says quietly. 'You think I was just acting.'

'Well, you were, weren't you?'

'At the start I was. You see, Harry's our friend and Kelly's our Head Girl and his girlfriend, I think, and she wanted him back, well we all did, really, so we had to get in _somehow…_'

'Yes, I figured that part out myself.'

'But…then it stopped being pretend, Basil! I really do like you- why else did I say I was keeping you?'

Hold on a minute…she did, didn't she? To that other girl- Annabelle or Arabella or whatever she was called. She could have just left me- but she didn't. She kept me. She saved me from death.

'Wh-why did you do that?'

'Because,' she stands up and takes both my hands, 'I _wanted_ to keep you.'

* * *

CHELSEA

'You really want…me?'

Don't ask why, but I _do_ really want Basil. I don't want him to leave, and with the mood he's in, he might. I'm getting used to the idea of him loving me- in fact, I rather like the sound of it. I want to see where it would lead, and I know I like Basil- a lot.

'I've lied to lots of people, Bas, but when I said I liked you, I meant it.' What can I say to make him believe me?

I know I should be in the hospital right now- should be with Kelly, like everyone else, but I can't let Basil run off. I need him. I want him.

I've never felt like that about a person ever before, and I just have to make sure I don't lose him. I suddenly realise the huge responsibility that I'm taking on- I've taken responsibility for Basil, and the Black Jaguar might be after him and want to kill him.

But I want to keep him, even if that's true.

Oh, boy, am I becoming…_selfless_?

Being smart is really complicated, I'm beginning to realise.

* * *

FLASH

I can't think. It hurts too much to think about Kel, and what they done to her, and fact is, it's my bloody fault. I'm just a selfish git- if I hadn't insisted she came out with me in the first place she wouldn't be in intensive care right now.

It took the ambulance a bloody long time to find us- I thought Kel weren't gonna make it- but at least we were far from the Black Jaguar by then. The ambulance ride had felt like forever- they were driving damn fast, but when your girl is lying there not moving, every second she's not being helped counts. I'd sat beside her all the way, holding her hand and talking to her, hoping pathetically she might wake up, while a patronising paramedic tried to get what happened outta me.

What are ya supposed to say at a time like that? _Oh, yeah, we just got outta the'eadquarters of an organised criminal gang who tortured us and tried ta kill us, but we can't go to the p'lice cause we're criminals too…_

I'd settled for saying we got duffed up and mugged and they'd believed it fair enough. The other girls'd followed in the bus, and when we got there they doctors'd wheeled Kel off and two of them ponce nurses had pounced on me, dragging me off 'cause they claimed I looked like I'd 'been in the wars' myself.

Now I'm back with the rest of 'em, two broken ribs taped op or whatever they do to 'em (I weren't really paying attention, I were worrying too much about Kel and concentrating on answering their questions best I could without mentioning the Black Jaguar), my bruises and cuts and whatnot cleaned and treated, and a sore arm from a bloody painful tetanus shot, what they jabbed me with when I weren't expecting.

All of the girls are just sitting there like lemons, ain't saying nothing, I suppose there ain't nothing to say when someone you love's in hospital.

'Any updates?' I ask Annabelle. She shakes her head, I can see the waterworks starting. Don't blame her.

'Hey,' I say, and put my arm round her shoulders, 'C'mon, Belle, it'll be okay, you can't let the girls see ya like tha', they need ya while Kel ain;t 'ere…'

She sniffs. 'Why me?'

I shrug. 'I saw how ya led all 'em girls, ya got that instinct, Little Fritton.' Even the teasing use of the nickname, which I know she hates, gets nothing.

'I don't know about that…' Annabelle mutters. I sit down in the chair opposite her- there's summat I wanna say.

'Belle?'

'Uh huh?'

'I'm so sorry.'

Annabelle gives me a weird look. 'What?'

'I'm just so sorry- this 'ole fing's my fault an' I can't say it ain't.'

'Flash, it's not your fault…'

'Don't say tha', Belle, 'If I 'and't bin a selfish bastard an' drug Kel into this mess, not ter mention all you lot…'

'You're giving yourself far too much credit,' she says with a bitter laugh. 'You know if it had been any one of us Kelly would've risked life and limb to get us out- that's just the kind of person she was…'

My heart skips a beat. 'Was?'

'Is,' Annabelle corrects. 'She's still okay…'

'Course she is,' I say, but who'm I reassuring- her or me?

'Excuse me?' I jump outta my skin- there's a nurse in here and she's beckoning to me.

_Please, God, let Kelly be ok…_

'Could I have a word, Mr Er…'

I don't giver her my name, just follow her into the hall.

'Is she…'

'She's going to be fine,' the nurse says, and a great weight lifts off of me.

'Yes!' I yell, punching the air before I can stop myself.

She stares at me.

'Sorry,' I mutter, 'I just 'oped…'

'I understand,' she holds up her hands. 'You can go in and see her in a minute, we're just doing some last checks, we've given her antibiotics and tetanus shots for some of the worst of her injuries, and some analgesics for the pain- we may need to keep her in until late tomorrow to properly ascertain the extent of the damage. She's had a couple of blows to the head we want to keep an eye on, just in case, and we're now just checking for trauma and treating for shock…'

'But she's okay, righ'?' I don't like the sound of all that- I thought she said Kel was gonna be fine a sec ago.

'Don't get stressed,' she says, 'given the circumstances, Miss Jones is coping extremely well. It's just…' she falters, she ain't sure how to continue and I panic there's summat wrong she hasn't told me. 'Well, this is rather a delicate matter, Mister Er…'

I ignore her second attempt- I don't give just anyone my name as a rule.

'I'll need you to answer some questions for me.' She leads me into a small room down the corridor. My mind reels. She don't think I done all that to Kel, does she? She can't think that! I'd never…

The room's full of pin-ups, x-rays and scans and stuff like that, cupboards and clipboards with medical notes. She guides me to one set of x-rays, they're prob'ly Kel's. I give 'em a once-over but she don't seem to have broken nothing.

'When we treated and resuscitated Miss Jones, we came across this wound on her arm,' she hands me an A4 photo, 'does it look familiar to you?'

Looks like some dirty great gash on Kelly's arm- judging from what I can see in the pic it's pretty deep- must be for the amount it's bleeding. I wanna cry, but at the same time I'm confused. I don't get what the nurse is getting' at- I can't recognise anything or whatever she's getting at.

'I dunno wha' ya…'

She hands me another photo, this one's clearer and the wound's bleeding less, and now I can see it better I realise it ain't one deep gash- it's lots lf little cuts all close together. I recognise the picture they form straight away.

_The evil, evil bastards! What a terrible thing to do!_

I get another surge of guilt. She is gonna have a scar shaped like the Black Jaguar logo forever, all because of me. Not to mention how much that's gotta hurt.

_Kelly, what've I done?_ I despair again.

'Do you recognise this image?'

I say nothing and she goes on anyway.

'Over the last five years, we've had eight people come to us, in similar conditions to Miss Jones, all with this image cut into their skin.'

I swallow, I can well believe it. Eight people they know of. The rest are prob'ly dead.

'We've been trying to find a connection between these people, but so far there doesn't seem to be one, and none of the patients have shed any light on the matter…'

I can well believe _that_ and all. No-one in their right mind'd blab about the Black Jaguar- they wouldn't wanna end up in worse trouble than what they already were.

'We've filed reports for the police, but without any leads, we can't tell them anything of any use, the result being that we can't stop this happening, and if you had any information that might assist us…'

What am I meant to do? I can't go tell her 'bout the Black Jaguar- what'd happen then? If I told, or I got the girls to tell, and the coppers raided the Headquarters, what'd happen if one of 'em got away? There could be more locations for all I now, and someone could come after the lot of us.

Then again, I gotta think about how much trouble we're already in with 'em/ Dunno how long it'll take for 'em to recover from the Trinski invasion, but they'll start looking for us. We got the USB, we got in and out and know where they are, and way more than we should- ain't no way they won't come for us soon enough. Why prolong it? They could still stop 'em, even if it's too late for us.

But then _again_, there's gotta be a way to sort this out without getting St Trinian's hurt…I dunno…I just dunno what to do! She's looking at me. She wants an answer.

'The Black Jaguar,' says my mouth all by itself. _No! Shut up! You idiot!_

'Sorry, the what?'

Me and my big, fat mouth. Might as well do it properly now- to some extent, anyway.

'The Black Jaguar,' I quake, they're…' I dunno how to put this, 'crooks, moneylenders gone to th' dark side, and they done much worse stuff too but I can't go into tha'- if ya don't do wha' they wan', they…' I trail off, letting that speak for itself 'but you dunno wha' they're like til ye'r caught up in it….'

The nurse is listening intently. Reckon if she had a pencil she'd be taking notes.

'Can't really say no more,' I say, 'I dunno exactly where they are or 'ow many of 'em there are or where all the 'eadquar'ers are or nuffin, one o' th' girls might, I dunno- tell the coppers if ya hafta, but please, not on my 'ead, or Kel's…if you'd seen wot they done- wot they can do…'

'Yes, I'm getting a picture of what they can do. I can understand your distress, Mister, er. We will have to inform the proper authorities, but of course, you can remain anonymous, as well as Miss Jones…'

I dunno if I should be relieved. What've I got us into now?

'Are you here with Kelly Jones?' a doctor's come in during all that.

'Um, yeah.'

'Good news- she's coming round, you can go in and see her now if you like.' My heart speeds up. I walk through the hall, slow, thinking. What am I gonna say to Kelly? How can I get it through to her how sorry I am?

I push open the door and look at her.

_Oh, Kel._ Least she don't look as pitiful as inside the Black Jaguar- the bloods been cleaned off her and she got quite a few bandages on 'er- my eyes go straight to her arm, but the cut's covered up with gauze, I don't have to see that horrible picture. Still being eaten by guilt, though.

Kelly looks smaller, more frail in the hospital bed, all her makeup's gone, she don't look like her normal strong self.

I lean over her and gently kiss her on the forehead. 'I'm sorry, Kel.'

Her eyes start to open.

* * *

KELLY

Hmm. Where am I? I can see a light. Did I die? No, I don't think so. I can still feel pain. I feel heavy, like someone's put weights on my chest. What happened?

I remember the fake USB, I remember the boss guy grinning at me, and then it's all a blur of agony and the boss' voice and screams which were probably mine, and blanking out. And there was something else…was Flash there? Did the girls come into it somewhere? My vision starts to get clearer and I try to focus. Someone's watching me. I fix my eyes on his face, and even though it hurts to do so, my mouth breaks into a smile.

'Flash.'

'Oh, Kelly,' his arms are round me, and somehow he's holding both my hands as well. 'I'm jus' so sorry…'

'Huh?' I'm still not _quite_ with it. All I'm aware of is Flash. 'Where…'

'Yer in intensive care, love.'

'The girls?'

'They're fine. Caused a bit o' a stir back then, takin' out security drones left righ' an' centre wiv them Trinski darts…' he laughs but I know him well enough to tell his heart's not really in it.

'What's wrong?'

'Oh, nuffin, Kel, nuffin's wrong, I mean ye'r just in casualty fer a flippin' 'oliday, ain't ya?' his voice is all over the place, even the sarcasm clearly doesn't have the desired effect. 'Yeah, ain't nuffin wrong, just the fact tha' 's my fault ya got tortured, an'…'

'Hang on, Flash,' I shift out of his grasp, wincing at the slight ache under my ribs and the stabbing feeling in my arm. 'This isn't your fault.'

' 'Ow is it not my fault?'

'Flash,' I put my hand on his arm- it feels weird that I'm the one doing the reassuring, despite being hospitalised, but I shouldn't be surprised, it's always this way, 'None of us wanted to see you dead. And taking that USB, well, we established ages ago that you did the right thing with that. Don't worry about us, we're St Trinians….'

'But look at ya…'

'Don't worry,' I repeat, more like a command this time, 'that's over now. You're out of there, we're all out of there…are we all out of there?' A new wave of panic. 'No-one's still…are they?'

'Nah. But Kel, they won't give up…'

'And if they try anything, we'll have the home field advantage- you know what St Trinian's does to unwanted intruders.' He does know. Every time he's bought a new car it's been fired at with every weapon imaginable, until we've realised it's him.

Flash wriggles uncomfortably, his eyes darting about- he's thinking. I sit up, waiting for the product of his contemplation, but all of a sudden his train of thought seems to snap and he turns back to me.

' 'Ow ya feelin'?'

I consider this. 'Bit sore. Nothing too bad.' I think again, and this is punctuated by a yawn. 'Tired…'

He puts his arms back around me, and I'd be quite content to use him as a sort of pillow, but from somewhere in the back of my mind, a memory starts to stir, and it won't be silenced. It's my turn to feel guilty.

'Before…_all this_,' I begin, 'before they found you, I said…I was…' I sigh, 'I was unfairly harsh with you- I got angry, and I didn't…I didn't understand like I do now.'

I feel his hand run through my hair. Normally I hate people touching my head, but this is nice.

'Hey, don't worry 'bout tha', Kel. I'd forgotten anyway.'

'No, it's not that...I went looking for you…there was something I was gonna say…' I try to swallow to stop my mouth and throat feeling so dry, take a breath and say it. That thing I never ever say. That thing I promised myself I'd never say. Except I am.

'I love you, Flash.'

* * *

FLASH

My breath stops in my throat and I get the weird feeling that my head's come detached and gone spinning off. _Did I hear right?_ _Did Kelly just say she…__**loves**__ me? I mean…I…I…_

I've waited so long to hear those words come outta Kelly's mouth- this should be the happiest point of my life, but so much stuff has happened I dunno if it's right to be so ecstatic. Is it appropriate to have a grin too big for my face? Well, it ain't like I can change that anyway, 'cause I can't help that- it just happens. I were never any good at poker faces.

'_I_ love_ you_,' Kel, I say back, finally, and it feels even better than I imagined to be able to say it, to say it and know that I won't just get a dirty look for my effort, to know if I say it she'll be pleased. And judging by her face, she's more than that. 'I've loved ya fer ages, Kel,' I shift so I'm facing her, both her hands in mine, 'love ya so much.'

She smiles again, one of them genuine ones what she hardly ever does, but what sends my heart into overload.

'Remember when I met ya?'

The smirk's back. 'Two years ago? My second day at St Trinian's?'

I nod.

'I don't think I could _ever_ forget that! I pulled a stomach muscle!'

'Yeah, 's weird though, innit, 'ow love comes in the form o' someone pushin' ya down the stairs…' we both laugh, the tension from everything what's happened with the Black Jaguar dissolves for a minute. I forget about all the torture, and the USB what's still somewhere at St Trinian's, and the fact that for definite, the boss'll be plotting a crusade to get it and get revenge on the lot of us. And the fact that we're in a hospital. It's all still there, but it's shoved to the back of my mind. It's in the past and the future. It can go on hold for now.

For now all what matters is this. Me and Kel. We got just this time together now, like the calm before the storm.

'You know,' I say, 'I think I mighta loved ya even then.'

Kelly gives me a cheeky grin. 'Yeah?'

In way of an answer I lean forward, careful 'cause I know the nurse what spoke to me earlier said she's still a bit battered, and very gently reunite our lips.

It don't last long, but I'm happy all the same. Me and Kelly. Kelly and me. And I got Kelly's love. And that's what matters.

Soon enough the door's nearly broke down by the girls, all desperate to get in and get a look at their Head Girl. I stand back and let 'em rush to her, enveloping her in yells of 'Kelly! You're okay!'

She's passed from hug to hug and I watch careful in case they're being too rough with her. Annabelle stays the longest, she's got a lot to say so I leave 'em to it for a while and go back into the waiting room. The atmosphere's lighter now, I can tell the second I get through the door- everyone's relaxed. Kelly's okay.

_Kelly's okay._

But now I'm not with her, and I'm coming down from that initial high what I was on when Kelly told me she loved me, the thoughts I were trying to avoid come back to me, and I realise.

_But for how long?_

* * *

KELLY

Annabelle waits behind after all the others leave, sombre and not her usual self.

Her worried expression is such that even Flash leaves to let us talk in private, and I wonder what might have happened in the short while I was unconscious.

'Everyone's okay, right?' I venture, inquiring into the reason behind her seriousness. 'The girls all got out alive, didn't they?' My stomach suddenly flutters at the idea that someone might have fallen behind, or become trapped in the clutches of those filthy bastards.

'Everyone's alive, we all escaped, Kelly, it's not that,' she says, and I exhale in relief. 'But…we've got a couple of problems.'

'Problems?'

'Well, to start with, Chelsea's decided she wants to 'keep' the security guard she buttered up- she brought him with her- oh, Kelly, they're gonna be looking for him, they're going to…'

'I think, Fritton,' I cut in, 'we're already in trouble with the Black Jaguar, nabbing Chelsea a pet isn't going to do any real harm…' I pause to consider this, and then laugh involuntarily. Annabelle stares at me like I've gone nuts.

'What's Chelsea want _him_ for? She herself said he was a drip! She doesn't think she's in love, does she?' the idea sends me howling with laughter. Chelsea, actually caring about someone other than herself! This has to be a joke…

I get the faintest hint of a smile from Fritton at this- she can't help herself.

'I don't know_ what_ Chelsea thinks she's doing, but you never know- you should have seen their snogging session earlier…' she succumbs to a little giggle, but then remembers something and the solemn face snaps back like a rubber band.

'That's not all, Kelly.'

I snort. 'What, don't tell me Peaches and Chloe got themselves boyfriends as well? Honestly, trust the Totty to turn a rescue into a pick up scene!'

'It's not the Posh Totty,' Annabelle says, 'It's Polly.'

I tut and flop back onto my pillows.

'Kelly, I really think you should listen to her…'

'Don't start that with me, Fritton,' I snap, my good mood suddenly disappearing. 'I _know_ Polly's seen something she shouldn't, but I wish she'd leave off about it. If there's one thing we should have _all_ learnt from this experience, it's NOT to mess with theBlack Jaguar! Forget anything Polly told you! Leave the USB to rot! We'll find a way to destroy it, and that'll be the end of it.'

Belle falls silent.

'Kay?' I prompt.

'She didn't tell me anything, I just thought…'

'Annabelle,' I sigh, 'Just leave it. Don't fret about it any more, all right?'

'Sorry, Kelly,' it's her turn to sigh, 'it's just this whole thing's been so stressful, and for a while we thought we might have lost you, and…'

'I know, I know,' I reach out and squeeze her hand, 'I'm sorry for getting you all involved in this- let's hope it's over now.' I know it's not, but what can I say to get her to shut up? I sink into my pillows, suddenly exhausted. I don't know what drugs they've got me on- there's practically a whole chemist's shop around me- lots of different painkillers and antibiotics, by the looks of it, and some things I don't recognise. They're wearing my energy down.

I give Fritton a little smile as she moves for the door, and then Flash is back, his arms wrapping round me and his lips planting a kiss on my forehead.

There's still so much to think about, but right now all my thoughts are useless- I'm tired and my eyes are shutting of their own accord.

'I love you,' Flash whispers to me.

'Love you too,' I slur, starting to drift off. As I finally give in to my heavy eyelids, one last thing catches my attention.

'Flash, your hat…' I murmur, noting its absence, and then I'm gone.

* * *

POLLY

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

* * *

MISS FRITTON

I'm having a simply lovely dream about Geoffrey when I'm disturbed. I'm back at the university ball, in a satin gown and the gallant Mister Thwaites is just about to ask me to dance when the knock at my door jerks me out of my fantasy.

'Miss? Miss?'

Oh, buggeration. Something important's probably come up. Why is it that I never get to dance with Geoffrey in my dreams? Every time that bit comes around, I wake up. Is that a sign? Are Geoffrey and I never meant to be? Oh well, duty calls. Fantasy will have to wait for another night.

I fumble for my lamp, struggle into my dressing-gown and slippers and make my way to the door.

'Polly!' Well, I never expected, of all the girls, it to be Polly who'd come to me. The geeks normally don't. They handle things themselves.

'Have you come to tell me they're back? Did they find dear Harry? How did the Raid go?' whatever Lolly Polly was about to say, her change in expression betrays the fact she's been taken off guard.

'You knew about that?'

Oh, girlie. Proud as I am of all my lovely girls, I weep for their naivety when it comes to me. Everything, darling, _everything_ gets back to me somehow. I've known about this raid thingy for days, I've had my fingers crossed for my girlies.

'They didn't come back.'

I pause, unlit cigarette halfway to my mouth. 'They didn't?' Now _that's_ not a good sign- what time is it- quarter to six? Oh, dear, girlies, what's happened? I fear for my heart palpitations. They're spiralling out of control.

'What happened?'

'I don't know- we can't trace them at all. No signals.'

'You don't suppose…'

'We've had a fix on the Black Jaguar headquarters for hours- they left at three o'clock and then we lost them.' Ah, my breath returns- my girlies are all right. For a moment Polly had her old Headmistress worried there…of course, the sly things know what they're doing, they wouldn't let themselves fall into the clutches of those nasty men…but the question remains, what exactly _are_ they up to? And where _did_ my girlies go?

'Miss,' Polly's wringing her hands- the poor thing seems, on the whole, rather agitated, and it makes me wonder what could be troubling her so.

'Whatever's the matter, girlie?'

'Miss, I've read something…Kelly warned me not to look at the files on the USB Flash had stolen…'

Ah, yes. From the cameras, some of the nosier girls and my own brilliant little detective schemes, I've pieced together a lot of what's been happening vis-à-vis Harry. I need to keep an eye on my children, Harry included.

'Anything interesting?'

The serious look on her little face makes me change my tune. 'Bad news?'

She swallows, and then tells me a tale that makes my head spin. Well, I never.

This is bad stuff, very bad stuff. I know Harry sometimes gets into sticky situations, but people who plan this sort of thing? How did he get mixed up with them? How did _we_ get mixed up in this? Well, I know how. How silly.

Polly was right to come to me. This _cannot_ be ignored. This is very dark- very dangerous. For the first time since I became Headmistress of St Trinian's, I truly fear for us all. But what to do? Should we let the other girlies know?

No, there'd be a panic. The littlies would be frightened- terrified, in fact. Or worse, they'd be excited, and want to get involved in things far too dangerous- that ought not to be meddled in, as we've learned. No, it's best to keep this USB business to ourselves. But if we want to put things right- and I suspect, with a horrid lurch in my stomach that the time to do that my be running out- we'll need someone's help We'll need the help of someone strong and clever- a leader. The very leader I chose.

We'll need Kelly.

And right now, I haven't the foggiest where Kelly is.

* * *

**Yep, a little bit of fluff in there between Kel and Flash, just to lighten the mood after the torture in the last chapter. And if you're lucky, I may post a prequel thing about the little 'pushing down the stairs' incident they discussed.**

**In other news, the story is pushing along. Miss Fritton now knows what's on the USB, and it won't be long before you will, too. In the meantime, if you search hard enough, I left a minute spoiler.**

**Yep, and you get six words or so from Polly.**

**Reviews make me inclined to write more, and send imaginary redvines and other delicious treats to you all.**

**~Rose~**


	11. Someone's gotta look after her

**Long time without updates, but as my finals get closer my fanfiction occupies less of my time. I still plan to finish this fic though, and have at least five more chapters planned.**

**For some reason Camilla Fritton seems to have taken over this story. She loves the sound of her own narration, it would appear. Ah well.  
**

* * *

KELLY

I wake up with a throbbing head, and that clinical sterilised smell connected with hospitals filling my nose. My arm is searing and stinging- those painkillers must have worn off. It's still dark- probably just before dawn, my vision's bleary and blotches of colour start to gyrate on the back of my eyelids when I shut my eyes.

I consider buzzing for a nurse but I can't find the energy- or the button.

I think my head's actually starting to spin. Either that or the room is. It's all mind-numbing- no, not _numbing_, that means the absence of pain, doesn't it? More like mind-_burning_, and as the room starts to rotate the other way images swirl in front of my face.

The security guards at the Black Jaguar coming towards me, the Boss leaning over me, that briefcase of evil-looking metal objects I'd quickly turned my face away from…

Something like a cross between a wail and a whimper forces itself out from between my lips. It scares me- what have I become? I'm not afraid of anything. I'm Kelly Jones.

And then, out of the darkness, arms are around me, hands rubbing my back, my shoulders.

'Hey, Kel, sweet'eart, 's okay, Kel, I got ya…'

Has Flash been sitting up all night watching me? My heart takes off amongst all the other things…the dizziness and the pain and everything- but it doesn't hurt. It's more a…warmth. Flash is here.

'You want some painkillers or summat?'

'Please,' I croak.

He feels his way around the room; I hear the rattle of the bottle and the click of the lid and he's back, pressing two of the little pills into one of my hands and a glass of water into the other.

'Thanks.' The pain immediately recedes, shrinking back into wherever the hell it came from, and I feel calmer, more in control of myself.

I sigh and allow myself to relax. Flash is here. The stuff in the tablets is swamping me in darkness again. I feel Flash's lips press against my forehead and then I'm gone again.

* * *

MISS FRITTON

The girlies get in well past eight in the morning, and my relief is tremendous. What on earth were they doing all that time? It had been my knowledge that the Raid was only supposed to take about an hour- two at most. I'd also assumed the girls would come in jubilant and ready to celebrate their success- but I'm met with sombre little faces. I;m instantly worried. What's happened?

Kelly will know. Kelly will fill me in.

But as I scan the crowd, there's no sign of my Head Girl, or of Harry.

'Annabelle, darling,' I catch my niece by the arm and escort her into my office. 'Where's Kelly? What happened?'

My lovely girl looks like she's had no sleep- which I know she hasn't, but anyway- and if I'm not mistaken (and I seldom am) there are marks where tears have dried on her face.

'Hospital,' she chokes out, a little sob at the end.

Oh, my poor lully girl!

'What on earth went wrong?'

'I don't know,' she whimpers, 'we waited forty minutes but she didn't come back, so we had to go in for her, and…' she needs a minute to gather herself, so I wait. 'Flash came out, and he was holding her, she was…' she can't go on again.

'Flash?' I'd guessed from the stat of the story they hadn't even gotten far enough to get Harry out.

'From the few words I had with Flash, I think…'

'Torture?' I have my hunches. She nods. My poor girl! My poor dear girl! I want to shed a little tear myself. 'Flash is with her, I suppose?'

'Hasn't left her side. '

Ah, good. At least she's got someone there with her. Oh, but what have we got ourselves- no, I know exactly what we've gotten ourselves into, thanks to Polly. I consider carefully. As Headmistress there are decisions that have to be made, and which can't be made lightly. And that most certainly includes letting on to my girlies what I know. This is important stuff, but perhaps it falls under the heading of _too important_ to tell the girls. I have to have this taken care of, for all their sakes and mine. And Harry's, of course. And the sake of many other lives, but I digress.

The point is, a select few of the girls will have to know sooner or later, and my niece qualifies as one of those few. She's been shaken up, though- could she handle it?

I trust Annabelle. She's my own flesh and blood after all- and even if she wasn't, I've noticed something in my niece over the past few weeks. A spark, you might say. She's got the true St Trinian's spirit, and I'm already considering the possibility that she might make a damn good Head Girl next year.

She's going to have to get used to these sorts of things, and with that, I make up my mind. I'm going to tell her.

I open my mouth to speak, but for a strange reason unknown to me nothing comes out, and my mind ponders the fact that out there in the hall there was a strange young man.

_What's he doing here at St Trinian's, _we ask ourselves.

'Annabelle, who's that boy?'

My niece looks uncomfortable.

'Er, I think you'd best ask Chelsea what that's all about…'

'All right,' I concede, 'I'll do that. Wait here, though, darling, I want to have a serious talk with you in a moment.'

She shifts in her seat.

'Oh, no, dear!' I say, noting the worried look that crosses her face, 'don't think you're on the carpet, so to speak- I'm very proud of everything you've done over the last few weeks. You're a trooper- a true Fritton. Not that I didn't suspect as much, dear.'

I give her my best motherly smile before I leave the room, stepping into the foyer and getting a closer look at this mysterious boy.

He looks…_lost,_ poor lamb, standing against the wall as if he wants to keep out of sight, and he's not sure he should be here. Ah, and there's Chelsea, just like Annabelle said, holding the young man's hand. Something tells me there's more to this than meets the eye- my usually cheery Totty looks very serious indeed. I beckon to her.

'Chelsea, would you step into my office for a moment?'

She starts towards me, shooting an apologetic look at the young man.

'No, no, bring your friend.' The poor boy looks so terrified, I try to calm his nerves with an 'it's all right, dear,' as they follow me in.

Annabelle glances up from the couch, but she seems more absorbed in her own thoughts than the matter at hand, so I leave her to it for now.

It seems dreadfully business-like, me sitting on one side of the desk while they stand on the other, and I don't want to appear intimidating, but there's very little else I can do. There isn't room on that little sofa for four, and I don't want Annabelle to go anywhere until we've had our talk.

'Now,' I begin, 'Chelsea, your friend, here, ah…'

'Basil,' she assists.

'Basil, jolly good- very nice to meet you, dear, I'm Miss Fritton.' I offer him my hand and he shakes it, looking somewhat more at ease. His shirt is odd, it has a little logo on the front pocket. I can't make it out clearly- my eyesight isn't what it was, but it doesn't take a Sherlock Holmes to take an accurate stab at what it is. It simply takes a clever Camilla Fritton with a pound of helpful hints and information in her pocket.

'I do so like a man in uniform. Black Jaguar, is it, dear?'

He's only rather taken aback- I suppose he must know we know about the company by now. Well, after the invasion, he'd be rather dim not to. But why has Chelsea brought one of _them_ back here?

'Er…yes.' He has a timid little voice, too. I scrutinise him. Why, he's only a child, really! No older than my sixth formers, I'd hazard, and by the looks of him he seems harmless. I wonder what the poor boy did to finish up with a nasty group like the Black Jaguar.

'Miss, he couldn't stay there!' Chelsea suddenly bursts out.

'Couldn't he indeed?'

'No- you see, it wasn't his fault that he got mixed up- he needed money and by the time he found out who he'd borrowed it from…'

'Ah, I see.' My dear Chelsea, although not the brightest of sparks, is quite clever when she puts her mind to it, but she doesn't tend to act rationally. I begin to wonder whether she's considered that this could all be an elaborate hoax- that the boy could be a trained professional and have wormed his way in with some clever acting, to catch whoever rescued Harry and notified his boss.

Before I can voice this opinion, though, Annabelle speaks up from the sofa.

'I think it's true, Miss.' She seems to have read my mind! I think we two must have Fritton ESP. 'At the start, Chelsea was appealing to his, um, vulnerability to get us a way into the building, and got all that out of him to try and gain his trust…'

Ah, so this must be the security guard they targeted.

'But I do actually care about him!' Chelsea butts in before I can comment. 'I mean, at first it was just a game, you know, to get him to trust me enough to tell me things, but now I really do care and I couldn't just leave him, he has nowhere to go…'

'And you did the right thing, girlie,' I pat her arm reassuringly. 'Of course we can't have people being torn apart by the mafia- Basil, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. I'll talk to Harry when he gets back and see if he can find you a job.'

Chelsea looks visibly pleased. Basil cracks out a shy, gratified smile- I think, in my capacity as a very good judge of character indeed, that although he's quiet now, he could prove to be a useful asset to us. Seems like a nice young lad, and he could have enough knowledge of these stuffed-shirt villains to tide us by.

'You two can run along now, I'd like to talk to my lully lolly niece for a moment. Oh, and Chelsea?'

She pauses at the door.

'Send Polly in for me, won't you, dearie?'

* * *

ANNABELLE

The conversation with Auntie and Polly leaves me shaking. No wonder Polly hasn't slept in weeks! I sit there after they've finished, trembling so much that Auntie presses a glass of water into my hand.

'We have to do something!' I say when I finally gather enough breath- even my voice quivers, but I know it's true. I wish fervently that Polly had been more successful in telling Kelly about all this.

'I know, girlie, but you know what the littlies would be like it they heard of this. I think it's best Kelly and Harry know before any of the others, especially as they're the sort of people who might go and start trying to sort things out without knowing all the facts. So not a word to anyone until Kelly's back, and she's strong enough to cope with this.'

'But by then-'

'Right now,' Auntie cuts me off, 'we can't even be sure they know it was us who took that USB- and as long as they don't have that, we're all right- that'll buy us some time. They can't do anything that amounts to anything without it. In the meantime, we can _try_ to talk some sense into the police- I know they usually don't take notice of anything our school says- well, not since that police car incident in '98, but it's worth a try anyhow.'

Everything she says makes sense, but I'm still terrified. I know the secret of the Black Jaguar. I know what they want, and what they might do.

This could happen any time- all it would take would be to let our guard down- even just for five minutes, and one of them could get into the school, get the USB and it'd all be over.

Kelly's got to recover soon. We've got to get this fixed- and fast.

* * *

FLASH

It's late in the afternoon before the hospital finally releases Kelly, loaded to her fingertips with drugs for the pain what she might still have, and a heap of paperwork what I gotta fill in before we can go.

I've never been so relieved to get outta somewhere in all my life.

No, wait. The Headquarters. Scratch that. But at least this time, we're leaving together, both conscious and (mostly) physically okay.

'Kel!' the second we step out the front doors the twins've launched 'emselves at her- she winces a bit as they jump on her and I'm scared for a sec that they mighta hurt her, but that big genuine smile of hers what I love so much comes shining out at 'em. Aw.

After everything these last few weeks, it's so good to see her happy, even if it's only for a short time.

'Cause I just can't get rid o' this nagging thought that the Black Jaguar'll be on the hunt for us- they'll find St T's, and then we'll be done for.

I can't let that happen. I gotta do summat.

'Over here, Flash!' Tania calls and I hafta put my thoughts aside for the time being. I gotta get the girls back to the school for starters.

I dunno how they done it, but the twins've got us a nice ride back to St Trinian's- pretty fancy car, I wonder who or where they nabbed it from. Tania 'n' Tara chatter excitedly all the way back, but I can't think of nothing but what the Black Jaguar might do. I gotta make this right somehow- still can't shake off the thought that it were my fault everyone got in danger.

Kel seems a bit off too- she stares out the front window, eyes darting back and forth- she looks deep in her own thoughts. Every time the twins say summat she smiles and replies, but she's just as concerned as me- I can tell. And knowing Kel, whatever she's plotting can't be good.

When we reach the school a tidal wave of girls runs out at Kelly- I keep my arm around her to make sure no-one's too rough. My girl- their Head Girl- looks genuine pleased to see 'em, but I can see in her eyes that the gears of her brain are working hard.

_Kelly, don't do this. Don't think of summat that'll get you all into more trouble._

_Just don't._

* * *

KELLY

It doesn't seem like it was only two days ago we broke into the Black Jaguar; for some reason these last couple of days have felt like months. Every second has just dragged on. The entire time I was incarcerated in that bloody hospital I was thinking of how the Black Jaguar might strike, and trying to plan our next move. Problem was, I couldn't actually come up with anything- I think my brain's fried from the medication.

And I still can't. So many things have to be considered. What about the younger girls? If we wait at the school, having the home field advantage and then they attack us for the USB, we're trapped where we stand and there's no way to get the little ones out. The idea of Tania and Tara mixed up in a fight like that makes me want to be sick. They're _ten._ I have to come up with something else.

But if we evacuate, then what? The girls get scattered to the winds for the Jaguar to pick off one by one- or if they don't, it means we can't ever return to St Trinian's- can't ever come home.

That's out.

Once again, I don't know what to do. All I know is that I'm Head Girl, and it's my responsibility to see the girls safely through this- somehow.

The girls all but throw themselves at me- I'm nearly knocked down by a clump of first years. Flash clings onto me- I know he's worried too. He seems even more possessive of me than normal- it's so weird, but just a short while ago _I_ was taking care of _him_, and now it's the other way round. I can't help thinking Flash's idea of taking care of us'll be some bloody stupid would-be gallant self-sacrifice. I'll have to keep my eye on him.

Miss Fritton is waiting for me in the foyer, relief flooding her face as both Flash and I enter.

'Oh, girlie! Harry! You're all right! I've been so worried!'

She rushes over to us and sweeps us both into a bone-crunching hug. I have the breath knocked out of me; I hear Flash almost squeak from the force. Miss is acting over-the-top, even for her, and my fist thought is that something's happened while I wasn't here.

'Are the girls-'

'Oh, dearie, they're quite all right. Missing you, of course, but we're certainly glad you're back.' She turns, pauses for a moment, and then turns back. 'If…I could just have a word- Kelly? Harry?' We follow her into her office and sit down on the couch, my hand in Flash's.

'First of all, we're all very pleased you're safe and sound, Harry.'

Flash smiles sheepishly.

'But we need to discuss this Black Jaguar thingy quite seriously for a minute.'

I feel Flash go rigid in panic. 'Er, Milla, I don't fink…'

'This USB drive,' Miss Fritton goes on as if he hasn't interrupted- she rarely interrupts any of us like that unless she feels it's important- 'where is it now?'

Flash looks at me.

'In the girls' dorm, last I checked,' I reply, my concern increasing at her raised eyebrow.

'I rather think we'll need a more permanent solution- Kelly, what you don't seem to realise…'

A crash and a bang bring us all to a halt. I can hear shouting and running. Not stopping to think I jump up and bolt for the door, tipping my chair over but not caring…

I'm running as fast as I can through the hall, but my legs feel like lead. What just happened? A parade of daunting possibilities flood thought my head.

The truth and the horror of the situation are revealed to me once I get to the common room.

It's ablaze- the curtains are billowing up in flames, which are running towards the furniture while an army of chavs and geeks with fire extinguishers try to drive it back. In the split second it takes for me to tale all this in, my attention is also drawn to the way the fire was started- the front window is smashed. Something was thrown in.

Instantly I leap into action, lining the girls up to take down the flames, organising them so they're extinguishing as broad an area as possible. Ignoring the pain in my arm I yank the remaining extinguisher off its wall socket and take aim, thanking God that at least, if we're still on the fire department's blacklist we had enough to prepare for this.

The last of the blaze goes out with a splutter, and we cough and hack and try to waft the smoke away from our faces.

My eyes are watering- I blink and try to open them. 'Is everyone okay?' My lungs fill with dust as I try to speak.

'No-one got hurt or nuffin',' I hear Taylor say and I sigh. _For now, anyway._

I'm pretty sure I know who did this, and they're not likely to give up that easily.

'Kel! Kelly!' A pair of arms wrap round my waist and drag me- the last one- out of the still smoking room. I lean against Flash's chest, panting, gasping for air.

'What the hell happened? Kel, I fought I'd lost ya again! You okay?'

I consider. I can feel the fresher air going through my lungs again.

'Yeah, I'm fine- someone threw a Molotov cocktail through the front window,' I say. _Three guesses who._ My head's telling me to break away from Flash now and stand on my own two feet; my body's not sure it can manage after the shock. My fingers twist around his sleeves.

'Kelly?' Annabelle's hand on my shoulder snaps me out of it. 'You'd better come up to the roof. I think you should see this.'

* * *

FLASH

Bloody hell. For a minute there I nearly had an 'eart attack. I hold onto Kel for all I'm worth. I worry about Kel- this Head Girl thing's got her running into danger all the time to save other people. Not that she wouldn't do that anyway- that's just the kinda girl she is- and while that's one of the things I love about her, it means she's at risk all the time.

_Bloody selfless, wonderful girl._

The second we hear the explosion- or whatever it is, she's off and running. By the time I get there she's already efficiently put the fire out and gotten all the girls away. Without thinking I haul her outta there. She looks out for everyone- but someone's gotta look out for her.

'Kelly?' Belle's standing behind us in the corridor. I smile at her, remembering our conversation last night, but she don't smile back. 'You'd better come up to the roof. I think you should see this.'

I let go of Kel and she starts for the stairs, throwing a glance over her shoulder at me- she wants me to come.

I trudge upstairs behind them, the sinking feeling what I've got in my stomach getting worse every step.

I remember the last time I were on the roof of St T's – remember Little Fritton trying to convince me to dress up as an art bloke. I hadn't been that impressed with her back then- didn't notice the guts she's got in her.

I remember _her_ voice, ringing through my ears.

_What's wrong? Not up to it, Flash? Told you, Annabelle._

And I'd known, even then, that I'd do it for her.

The atmosphere's so different this time. We're here- the three of us like last time, but filled with dread what weren't there before.

We step over to the edge and look out across the hockey pitch.

I feel like hurling my guts up over the side the second I see it.

Turns out the front room ain't the only thing what got burnt.

A large shape's been singed into the grass. A reminder. A reminder what's gotta be thirty feet wide.

The image has chased me for three years, run into my dreams and now it's here, too, threatening my girls.

St Trinian's ain't safe from 'em any more. Seems like no-one's safe from the Black Jaguar.

* * *

**The Black Jaguar is getting closer. Annabelle's found out their plan, and you probably will too within the next chapter or so. What'd you think?**


	12. Calm before the storm

**I know it has been a long long long long time since I updated this, but I had this chapter written down and I thought I might get back into and hopefully finish this story, if anyone's still interested in it. **

**Also, I mentioned a prequel to this in one of the previous chapters- well, that is now up, entitled 'Head Over Heels Down a Flight of Stairs.'**

* * *

FLASH

I've given the kid a job. Weren't my idea- it was some mad gaff of Milla's. Dunno how she can even think of other stuff when all this lot's going on, but, she says, life's gotta go on normal-like while they figure out what to do. So two in the morning, the Black Jaguar could be lurking round any bloody corner, and I'm sitting down here in my workshop with a kid who two days ago worked for the blokes what tried to kill me, showing him the ropes.

'Now,' I say, sliding a set of scales across the table to him, 'you watch this. See, when the clients get suss, they wanna make sure you ain't cheatin' em, an' they're gettin' exactly what they paid fer.' I pause, smile at him and put a finger on the side of my nose. 'But they ain't. They'll fink they are, though, and 'ere's how- the scales are fixed, see? Ya put the load on this side, the weights 'ere and it'll balance out no matter what. Trick o' the trade.'

Basil learns quick enough, but he's still trying to get his head round the fact that his life's gonna be hocking counterfeit gear from now on. I have to be real patient not to spit out that he's been working for the most crooked, evil group in the country, so what's he got against the odd scam, but I don't. He's just a kid.

'Word of advice,' I tell him as we go through the list of blokes what we trade with, 'never try an' scam St Trinian's, though. Too smart for ya.'

He nods, he's seen that too. His theory's good, but I dunno how he's gonna handle the practical. Don't talk much, not without sounding a bit awkward and unsure- I ain't sure he's cut out for the negotiations. Can't picture him smooth-talkin' his way outta a situation, and he don't seem to have the killer instinct. He'd give in sooner than keep fighting, that's my guess. And I won't get to see him in action for a while neither- we cam't leave here 'til this Black Jaguar thing's sorted. If I leave here at all. Somehow I don't think I'm coming out the other side of this.

Nice enough kid, I just don't see how this is gonna work out. I'm doin' it for Kelly, though. For Milla. For the twins. For St Trinian's. I owe 'em big time- and they're my family an' I love them. They care about me enough to save me from death, from my worst dears, even when it meant risking their own necks, even when I'm just the smooth-talkin' spiv who started off their friend only 'cause I learnt it's too hard to outsmart 'em. They took me in like one of their own, and now they're all in trouble for it.

Well, taking in Basil is the least I can do. They don't know it yet, but I'm gonna make this right somehow. No matter what it takes, I'm gonna get my girls out of the line of fire.

Worst part is, there's only one way I can think of to get us outta this. I ain't gonna like it, but it's the only way.

* * *

KELLY

I don't know how we manage to get any of the girls to bed after today's events, but it happens all the same. The emos are doing a night watch, planning to swap shifts every few hours. The usual taunts have gone back and forth between Zoe and Bianca (_sounds about right for you, vamps always come out at night/no, I'm just staying up to kill you in your sleep_) but Taylor and Andrea have been unusually quiet since we got home. It's the first time since third year the two haven't been at each other's throats, and before Taylor turns in I think I catch the faintest glimmer of a smile between them. The first years are still chattering as I leave the dorm, and four in the morning fineds me on the roof, shivering in the night air and gazing across the expanse of lawn that constitutes the hockey pitch. You can't see the Black Jaguar logo now, but its presence seems to settle over the entire school.

'Hey!'

I don't look up as the click of heels gets closer, or as Annabelle sits down beside me and hesitantly puts one hand on my shoulder.

'Annabelle, can I ask you something?' I don't give her a chance to reply. 'I mean- I want your honest opinion- am I a bad Head Girl?'

'Kel, no…'

'Look at me, Annabelle! Everything I do puts lives at risk. If I hadn't gone out with Flash, the Black Jaguar bastards would never have found him, and if I hadn't broken in there the school would be safe right now, and the girls…' I can't finish. Annabelle seems to know that, though. She says nothing for a minute, just…understands. And when she does speak, she doesn't whinge, doesn't try to pet me or comfort me. She speaks with the kind of authority I would normally have.

'Kelly Jones, don't talk about yourself like that. Ever since I came here you've always been the one to save us- to get us _out_ of trouble, not _into _it. And I've learnt that St Trinians are tough stuff- and dangerous. We make trouble, but we can handle it.'

Spoken like a true leader. She's surprised me right out of my own self-pity. I'm still worried for the girls, but Annabelle's attitude has reminded me that me sitting and sulking won't get us anywhere. We need to move forward, to keep fighting, to get through this.

And in that moment, I've also just become certain of something. If anything happens to me in the upcoming Black Jaguar fight, I want Annabelle to take over for me. She has what it takes- all the qualities a Head Girl needs in this place. She could get us through this in my stead.

And if she doesn't, my name isn't Kelly Jones.

* * *

CHELSEA

Chloe's on the phone to a Spanish prince, and Peaches is manning the chat lines. Normally I would be jealous of all their attention, but I've got my own super-cute boyfriend downstairs who I rescued all by myself. I'm smarter than your average brainless slapper, you know.

I trot down the stairs with a spring in my step. I've done my hair and makeup perfectly, if I do say so myself- I want to look my best for the boy who loves me. He's working for Flash now, thanks to a kind offer of Miss Fritton's. I do say it was nice of her to let him stay here- now I can keep him close by all the time.

It feels strange, all this love stuff. I've never really had a boyfriend who _loved_ me- I've had lots who liked me or said I was sexy or _wanted_ me- but never_ loved._ It feels very grown up- I must tell Miss Dickinson.

When I get down to Flash's workshop, he's already packing up, Basil looking quite flustered.

'Wotcher, Chels!' Flash raises his had to tip his hat, realises he doesn't have one any more and then he's gone, and I'm all alone with Basil. He sits on Flash's work table, saying nothing, and I wonder why he's ignoring me. Maybe he doesn't like my shade of lipstick?

No, he can't have seen me- that must be it. I'm far too gorgeous for him not to have. I clear my throat.

'Ahem.'

He doesn't move. I clear it again- he'd better look round this time, if I scratch up my throat I won't sound half so alluring on the Posh Totty chatline.

'Ahem! Basil…Basil?'

He looks up at me- about time too! I give him a little wave.

'Oh. Chels.'

I'm clever enough to sense that something's wrong- see how perceptive I've gotten? When you become smart you get insights into these things, you know.

I walk around to his side of the desk and sit up beside him, putting my hand on his shoulder. I never noticed what biceps he's got- he really is quite fit. And he's _mine._ Aren't I lucky!

'I was just thinking,' Basil says, 'I can't get the black Jaguar out of my head. I've got this…premonition, you know, that they'll come back- come here.'

I remember the word 'premonition'- it was in the School Challenge, in that first round where we memorised all the answers. So I have a pretty good idea of what he's talking about.

'Because of the grass thing?'

He looks across at me. 'What grass thing?'

He didn't know? 'When we found the logo burnt in the grass this afternoon, silly! Didn't you see it?'

Basil suddenly looks terribly frightened. I don't like this look- I don't like seeing people upset.

'They know.' Even his voice is shaking. He leans over and grabs hold of my shoulders. He ought to be more careful- he'll wrinkle my blouse!

'They know- oh, Chels, why? Don't you understand? There's no escaping this now- they're coming. We're doomed. I'm doomed. You're _all doomed!;_

'Oh, we'll fix it,' I say. 'We're St Trinian's, you know. Haven't you heard of us? We're not in danger from other people- we're the dangerous ones!'

He shakes his head. 'There's nothing you can do. It's just a matter of time now.'

'But…'

'What can a bunch of schoolgirls do against a bunch of criminal geniuses?'

I put my arms around him and lay my head on his shoulder- this should comfort him at least a little bit. I've got members of the Royal Family who'd pay a fair bit of money for me to do what I'm doing now. I've got a gift.

Basil smells nice- he's got a bit of cologne on, and even though he's shaking he's warm. I could get used to this.

'Did you know we robbed the National Gallery once?'

His eyes go huge.

'Mm, see, what happened was, we needed to get half a million pounds, so we sneaked in while they had the finals of the School Challenge. I was in charge of actually answering the questions, and I had this brilliant idea…'

I spend the next half hour telling him stories about St Trinian's and all the fantastic things we've done since I've been here, and he seems entertained- who wouldn't be? We do have some wonderful adventures- but I'm secretly hoping they won't just take his mind off it. I hope they'll cheer him up- help him see that we really are quite clever, and we can handle lots of things. I don't know if it'll work, but I'll try.

I'll keep him talking for hours if I have to. Well, maybe not hours. I do need _some_ beauty sleep. A while, though. A while.

* * *

KELLY

It's starting to get lighter, the beginnings of the rising sun laying a gold tint over the surrounding fields and trees. If I ever stopped just to look at the scenery, I would have noticed how beautiful the view is, but I never do seem to stop just to look any more. I'm always on the move, and there are the girls to take care of and Flash's trade to oversee and the teachers to keep in line. I don't know why I'm noticing it now, when we are, without doubt, facing the biggest crisis of our lives. I'm going to have to talk to Polly at some point tomorrow- no, today, it's almost morning- and hear even more bad news- the contents of the USB. I'll have to figure out how to protect the younger girls while we take down the Black Jaguar, so I don't know how I'm finding myself in such a peaceful, pre-dawn moment. I wouldn't have been able to sleep, though, even if I'd wanted to. It's no good Annabelle telling me I need rest- lying in bed not sleeping isn't going to make me any more rested than sitting up here not sleeping, so I'm still here, and 'Belle's gone, and I'm just perched on the edge of a deck chair waiting for the calm to end and the storm to begin.

I hear the faint sound of footsteps, a slight shuffling noise comes with each step- no stiletto-click- and I know these tell-tale little noises well enough to know who's approaching me. The walking stops and silence falls for a moment.

'Are you going to come and sit down or what?' I say flatly.

' 'Ow'd ya know I were 'ere?' Flash asks. I stand and turn to face him.

'Because I know _you_, Flash,' I say, sighing and taking a step toward him. 'I know you better than you think.'

He looks tired and haggard, rings under his eyes, his usual little-bit-more-than-designer stubble longer and untamed, hair scraggly and still no hat. Not that I can talk- I'm sure I'm not a pretty sight at the moment either. My eyes are barely open. I haven't done my hair or makeup since the Raid, and the wound on my arm stings like hell.

Flash holds open his arms and his coat and I allow myself to be wrapped in both of them, letting his scent surround me. The last time we did this we'd been on our first date- everything had been so nice then. We'd pulled off a heist, it was a time for celebration. We'd been happy.

I let out a rueful chuckle at the thought- all I'd worried about back then was whether I should be mixing business with pleasure and what sort of rumours might spread as a result. That all seems so insignificant now. It's only been a few weeks, but the whole course of everything has gone spinning off track- it's like years have gone by since that far more carefree day.

Flash's grip on me is tight- this feels not so much an embrace as that he's clutching me, cradling me to him as if he's about to lose me, as if he might never see me again.

'Kel,' he mutters again and again, kissing the top of my head and burying his face in my hair.

'It's okay,' I say, but I don't sound convincing even to myself. I doubt Flash is going to be easily persuaded.

'I gotta make this right, Kel,' he murmurs.

'We will,' I tell him. 'We all will, Flash. We'll think of something. St Trinian's can handle anything- you know that, right?'

He's silent for a long moment, more a statue than a man, and then when he does speak, his voice is shaking.

'Kel, whatever 'appens…' he clears his throat, but it still sounds thick with mucus, 'wha'ever 'appens…I love ya.'

I sigh. 'And I love you too, you soppy idiot.' I nestle closer to his chest. 'When this is over, we'll go on some proper dates, yeah? Without having to rush off and drive recklessly because of the Black Jaguar, and you can come and go from St Trinian's as you damn well please. You can walk up the staircase a free man- and I can push you down it.'

I laugh slightly, hoping the memory of something happy will ease a little of the tension, but he remains stiff and still.

'When this is over…'

I have a bad feeling about Flash right now. He's acting so preoccupied, I have a terrible, hope-I'm-wrong hunch he's thinking about doing something stupidly heroic to save our necks. I need to find out the truth about this USB- and act before anything happens.

To him, or to anyone else.

* * *

THE BOSS

Since we were founded, a pastiche of organised criminals, undercover agenst and the most brilliant minds in the country we have had no foe too dangerous to bring down. We spread our activities and our services across the nation, seeping out into surrounding countries- soon enough all of Europe will be our territory. And we will continue to expand.

We can be as simple, as ruthless or as devious as the task requires. No favour too great, provided the payment suffices- and if it doesn't, our tracking skills are such that no-one escapes us.

We find everyone. We show little in the way of mercy.

We are discreet. We are circumspect. Our group branches into many subgroups, almost impossible to trace back to us and our headquarters and we can infiltrate any government or secret service we choose, and start proceedings to take it down from the inside. Our agents are clever, easily blending into any role, manipulating anyone, and our clients are many- more than conceivable- from individuals in need of money to psychopaths in need of a hit man to multinational corporations in need of a spectacular weapon.

Our debts are high, our secrecy extreme, and anyone who fails to take heed of these two facts ends up joining us or being silenced by us. So it has been for three generations, since before I inherited the Black Jaguar. No enemy of ours has ever escaped our wrath.

Except one.

A seemingly innocent place has taunted our carefully established monopoly. It was 1959, some years before the ownership of the organisation came to me, before we had taken the northern areas, before even Wales had become part of our secret empire.

A small place with a large debt and no way to pay it. A simple loan. No repayment- not by the due date, not by a year later. It should have been simple enough to carry out our threat- take a few of the group as hostages- but they were cunning, with clever plans that rivalled even ours.

And so we sought revenge. When they burned down in the early '90s, one of our number helped in the reconstruction, carefully in cognito, and secretly wired up a powerful bomb. All the instructions on how to detonate it were transferred to a floppy disk, then to a USB, and entrusted to me, so that when the moment was right, I could destroy them for good.

And the iron was heating- soon I would strike- if it weren't for an idiot named Harry Edwards. An idiot with a large gambling debt to pay off, who we showed mercy to and granted a loan. An idiot who did a few odd jobs for us to earn some extra money, and took off with our precious USB.

But we will find him. We find everyone. And when we retrieve it, we will show no mercy- not to Harry, not to anyone who comes between us and him, not to those clever girls who infiltrated us to get him. And especially not to the place that has been our downfall more than once.

If we know Harry, he won't sit back and let us destroy St Trinian's for helping him- as he knows we will. He will try to be noble, give himself up, and the USB, for their sake. But he will just be doing us a favour.

For it is St Trinian's we have wanted all along. And soon enough, at last, we will have them.

* * *

**Major bombshell dropped there regarding the USB...**

**And hopefully I shall update this much quicker, the last time was what...July? **


End file.
